L'oeil du Puma
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel...Sam, ethnologue en Amazonie fait appel à son frère Dean pour le seconder dans une expédition au milieu de la jungle . Dean débarque de son Kansas natal et se retrouve projeté dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu. C'est là qu'ils vont faire connaissance avec leur guide, Castiel Novak...Rien ne va se passer comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Logiquement cet os aura dû se retrouver dans mon petit coin « Petits destiel en aparté » mais j'ai décidé de lui donner son indépendance parce que de OS, ce défi est passé à mini-fic...LOL**

**Défi lancé « Je te hais » mais bon au final, ça doit être je t'aime...donc no stress.**

**Lieu choisi : La jungle amazonienne **

**Imposé : l'or et le puma...**

**Je remercierais jamais assez Gab, ce défi, j'ai kiffé l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le lire.**

**Merci à ma fidèle Marianne, amie et béta.**

**« L'œil du Puma : 1er partie »**

Dean, bière tiède à la main, observait distraitement son frère penché sur son ordinateur depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait cet air concentré des mauvais jours qui lui faisait dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Sam essuya rageur la sueur qui perlait sur son front de la paume de la main tout en marmonnant entre ses dents, semblant s'adresser à son ordinateur comme à un vis-à-vis. Il savait son aîné là mais il devait absolument répondre à ce mail avant toute chose.

Dean voyait ses traits se creuser au fur et à mesure qu'il tapait sur son clavier, contrarié, furieux mais tachant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

.

Son bureau était petit et mal agencé, il y faisait chaud et moite et le ventilateur n'y changeait rien. Sam y passait le moins de temps possible mais il s'en était jamais plaint, il s'estimait déjà bien heureux, lui, le _yanquis_ comme aimait à le surnommer Domingos, d'avoir pu intégrer le FUNAI.

Il avait mis 10 ans à y parvenir et avait réussi à force de ténacité à prouver sa valeur et son sérieux.

Protéger les peuples indigènes amérindiens surtout ceux encore isolés et non-assimilés était devenu son obsession, il refusait de voir ces peuples assujettis à la dite civilisation.

Il avait souvent été d'ailleurs l'objet des railleries de ses collègues, un américain qui osait juger leur politique « indienne » alors que son pays d'origine avait massacré ses propres autochtones, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Mais Sam n'en avait eu cure, et s'était finalement intégré, forçant le respect et l'admiration de ses confrères ethnologues.

.

Dean regardait son cadet avec fierté, ce petit frère intelligent et cultivé mais surtout profondément humain et empathique. Ce frère qui avait pris fait et cause pour ces indiens et avait fini par gagner leur confiance mais surtout leur amitié à force de patience et d'obstination. _Irmão branco_ avait risqué souvent sa tête et sa place pour eux, ils en avaient tous consciences et lui en étaient reconnaissants malgré le fait qu'ils sachent bien qu'un seul homme ne pouvait pas changer grand- chose à leur situation déjà si précaire. Ils étaient voués à mourir, physiquement ou spirituellement, ils le savaient mais Sam se refusait à les voir disparaître.

.

Dean termina sa bouteille en grimaçant, cette bière locale était infecte mais Sam n'avait rien su lui proposer d'autre. Il devait donc se contenter de celle-ci en attendant de pouvoir retourner au bar de son hôtel pour pouvoir enfin profiter d'une boisson fraîche et de l'air conditionné.

.

Dean et Sam s'adoraient mais leur jeunesse chaotique les avait souvent vus s'affronter et ce, souvent sur le même sujet, leur père et son emprise sur son aîné.

John Winchester avait toujours exigé de ses fils qu'ils reprennent la direction du ranch familial à sa disparition. Mais si Dean avait toujours cédé aux desideratas de son père, il n'en avait jamais été de même pour Sam qui, lui, voulait poursuivre ses études et faire autre chose de sa vie que de dresser des chevaux et marquer des vaches.

Il finit un jour, suite à une dispute plus violente que de coutume avec son père, par claquer la porte, laissant son frère aîné au côté d'un John taciturne et autoritaire, rongé par la mort de sa femme et l'alcool.

Dean avait souvent envié le courage de son cadet, lui qui rêvait d'aventure et de découverte, se retrouvait coincé au beau milieu du Kansas, cerné de montagnes et de barbelés alors qu'il ne rêvait que de voitures et d'espace nouveau.

Jamais cependant il n'abandonna son cadet, il gagnait un salaire comme tout employé au Ranch et versa tous les mois, une partie de celui-ci à son frère pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études. Sam avait juré de réussir pour lui, pour eux.

Il revenait régulièrement dans la maison familiale mais à chaque fois, il finissait par en venir aux mots et parfois même aux mains avec son père, obligeant son aîné à intervenir. Il n'y aurait eu Dean, il ne serait jamais revenu entre ses murs maudits, mais il lui devait tout et jamais il n'oublierait ses sacrifices.

.

Leur père décéda des suites d'un accident de voiture l'année qui suivit la remise des diplômes. Sam supplia son aîné de vendre le ranch et de vivre enfin sa vie mais ce dernier s'y refusa. C'était son seul héritage.

Ce fut le cœur déchiré qu'il apprit quelques mois plus tard que Sam partait définitivement s'installer au Brésil. Il avait enfin réussi à décrocher une place au FUNAI. Il réalisait son rêve, défendre la cause des indiens d'Amazonie.

.

Dean posa sa bière sur le bureau, un peu brusquement pour attirer l'attention de son cadet qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence, tout en se demandant encore comment un simple reportage sur un chef indigène avait pu à ce point le marquer et le décider à venir vivre dans ce trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il releva la tête et fixa le portrait du _Chef Raoni_, ce déclencheur, la raison de la fuite de son cadet vers ces territoires oubliés des Dieux.

.

Sam l'avait contacté un mois auparavant. Il se préparait à partir explorer un territoire encore inconnu, en pleine jungle amazonienne et il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il savait qu'il rêvait encore d'aventure et de dépaysement, Dean ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps. Sam lui manquait tout autant qu'il manquait à son cadet, c'était une occasion à peine voilée de se retrouver. Ce fut tout sourire et soulagé que ce dernier raccrocha, Dean arriverait par le premier avion une fois tous ses papiers en règle.

.

La découverte de cadavres flottant sur un des confluents de l'Amazone faisant craindre le pire, une expédition avait été montée dans l'urgence. Sam avait réussi à négocier sa participation à celle-ci, à coup de pots de vin et grâce surtout au soutien de Domingos. Il parvint même, à force d'argumentations pourtant peu crédibles, à y inclure son frère. Celui-ci étant un excellent tireur, il pourrait s'avérer nécessaire en cas de confrontation directe avec des ennemis armés. Domingos avait hésité longuement, Dean n'ayant aucun lien avec le FUNAI mais il avait fini par céder parce que Sam était son ami et qu'un bras armé pouvait toujours être utile dans ce milieu hostile. Il fut décidé que Dean ferait partie de l'équipe de sécurité de l'expédition.

Ces cadavres appartenaient visiblement à une ethnie encore inconnue et les traces de balle sur leur corps indiquaient que la civilisation les avait violement rattrapés...C'était là, soit les œuvres de prospecteurs d'or, de fermiers ou pire encore d'exploitants forestiers, habitués à ce type de pratique sur lesquels l'Etat fermait souvent les yeux, le bois étant l'une des plus grandes richesses du pays et la corruption l'une de ses pires gangrènes.

.

Dean avait atterri quelques jours après, laissant le ranch sous la responsabilité de Bobby Singer, ce père de substitution en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance.

Il était aussi excité qu'angoissé à l'idée de faire cette expédition mais il était surtout et avant tout, heureux de retrouver son frère et de partager ces quelques semaines à venir avec lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre et leur complicité lui manquait. Rien ne l'attendait au Kansas, tout était ici...Il le sut quand il croisa le regard lumineux de son frère à l'aéroport, leur étreinte sembla devoir durer une éternité, aucun ne voulant se séparer de l'autre.

.

Sam finit par relever le nez de son clavier et s'enfonça en soupirant dans son dossier.

« Ils ont retrouvé 2 autres corps sans vie hier matin...Ca porte à 11 le nombre de morts retrouvés en seulement un mois, dont 3 enfants et Dieu seul sait combien de corps n'ont pas disparu engloutis par les eaux ou dévorés par des prédateurs » en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Vous avez une estimation sur la date de leurs morts ? » en s'enfonçant à son tour sur sa chaise.

« D'après les premiers rapports du médecin local et l'état de décomposition des corps, pas plus d'une semaine pour ceux d'hier ».

« Ca réduit le champ d'action, non ? » s'interrogea Dean.

« Il a beaucoup plu ces derniers jours, le fleuve a pu les charrier sur des kilomètres...On peut juste en déduire que ce peuple vit sur ses rives et encore rien n'est moins sûr, ça ne reste que des suppositions...C'est pour cela qu'ils ont levé une expédition, elle se fera en voiture et à pied jusqu'à São Vicente, une partie de la route étant impraticable. Le fleuve charriant trop de débris, il vaut mieux l'éviter pour le moment, c'est trop risqué...Là-bas, on embarquera à bord d'un bateau fluvial sur un tronçon qui devrait être plus calme ».

« Devrait ? ».

« Ca dépendra du débit du fleuve...Mais je fais confiance à Domingos pour ça, il nous a dégoté le meilleur guide de la région, si le fleuve n'est pas navigable, il nous trouvera bien un chemin à travers la forêt ».

« On sera combien ? » en se levant tout en aérant son T-shirt trempé de sueur.

« Une dizaine, pas plus, dont la moitié d'indiens. Nous voulons à tout prix éviter le contact avec cette tribu isolée ».

« D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est un peu tard non ? ».

« Je sais » d'une voix fataliste. « Mais si on peut éviter que les choses s'aggravent ».

« Donc le but de cette expédition, c'est juste d'écarter la menace et de rentrer ? ».

« Oui » opinant de la tête.

« Il vous est pas venu à l'idée que ces indiens pourraient nous prendre à leur tour pour cible».

« Si, mais c'est un risque à prendre...De là, la présence d'indigènes et puis notre guide connaît plusieurs dialectes, ça nous sera sûrement utile au moment venu ».

« Faut-il encore qu'ils le comprennent » fit Dean en se grattant la nuque, un peu perplexe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner tu sais...Tu peux encore renoncer ».

« Tu rigoles » s'exclama Dean. « Et rater la chance de voir ta tête réduite à la taille d'une pomme...JAMAIS » continua-t-il, sur le ton de la bravade.

« Les cannibales et réducteurs de tête représentent une minorité des peuples indigènes, Dean » en levant les yeux au plafond, amusé. « La plupart sont chasseurs-cueilleurs et la grande majorité des indiens sont pacifistes...Tout est une question de respect des territoires».

« Respect qu'on va gentiment piétiner, je te ferais remarquer ».

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort » fit une voix masculine au fort accent.

« Domingos » sourit Sam en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui pour une franche accolade.

« _Yanquis...Como você está_ ? » en tapotant son dos amicalement.

« _Tudobem_ » en s'écartant.

Il entendit Dean tousser pour signaler sa présence et surtout par la même, le fait qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de portugais.

« Domingos...Je te présente mon grand frère Dean ».

L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années grisonnantes, s'approcha en lui tendant la main.

« Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...Enchanté de faire votre connaissance même si j'aurais préféré la faire dans d'autres circonstances ».

« Enchanté » répondit Dean en lui serrant la main, étonné par l'anglais parfait de son interlocuteur.

« Alors ? » le relança Sam.

« Vous partez après-demain...Je vous présenterais votre guide demain lors de la réunion de coordination ».

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » s'enquit Dean.

« Non...Je superviserais tout d'ici...Je ne suis, hélas, plus physiquement apte à participer à de telles expéditions ».

« Domingos est diabétique » lui fit remarquer Sam.

« Oh...Désolé ». Dean détourna le regard vers son frère.

« Ne le soyez pas...Vous n'y êtes pour rien » tout en se tournant vers Sam. « Irakatoa va vous accompagner ».

Le visage de Sam se perdit entre joie et tristesse.

Domingos lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Il est heureux de pouvoir t'aider ...Tu es leur _Irmão branco_, ne l'oublie jamais ».

« J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour eux ».

« Tu en fais déjà tellement ».

.

Dean les regardait échanger ces mots et se sentit soudain étranger à tout cela. Etranger au monde de ce frère dont il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre les motivations et l'amour qu'il avait pour ses amérindiens, pour ces peuples si loin de leur univers.

« Vous êtes en ordre avec tous vos vaccins ? » l'interrompit soudain dans ses pensées la voix grave de Domingos.

« Oui » sursauta-t-il.

« Bien...Les maladies des hommes blancs sont des armes bien plus efficaces pour rayer une population indigène que les balles, je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez à la base d'un nouveau génocide » demi-sourire en coin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...Sammy m'avait déjà mis au parfum » en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Venez...Il fait épouvantable dans ce bureau » en fronçant les sourcils. « Je connais un resto sympa pas loin d'ici où vous pourrez savourer une bière fraîche cette fois » en indiquant du regard la bouteille vide.

« Je vous suis » répondit enthousiaste Dean.

.

Le «_ Dios _» était un petit restaurant sans prétention. La plupart de la clientèle semblait locale et Dean nota que Sam y avait ses habitudes tout comme Domingos.

Le supérieur et ami de son frère, était plutôt quelqu'un de loquace et ne laissa guère d'opportunité aux deux frères de parler, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de s'observer du coin de l'œil, ils avaient appris à communiquer de cette manière pour éviter les foudres de leur paternel.

Et là, ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble : Sam d'avoir Dean à ses côtés pour échanger sur cette part de sa vie à laquelle il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser et Dean pour enfin l'écouter.

.

Domingos les quitta vers 23h. Dean et Sam prirent un dernier verre, parlant de tout et de rien.

Ce fut comme cela que Dean sut que son frère fréquentait une jeune femme depuis quelques mois. Elle s'appelait Jessica, c'était la fille du représentant diplomatique des Etats-Unis. Il avait fait sa connaissance lors d'une soirée mondaine organisée pour le 4 juillet.

« Je te la présenterais demain après la réunion » en baissant la tête.

« Mon p'tit frère amoureux...Ici en plein milieu de la brousse ».

« Jungle » le corrigea-t-il, les joues rosies.

« Je serais ravi de faire sa connaissance » en buvant son whisky.

« Et toi ? ».

« Quoi, moi ? » en tiquant.

« Tu n'as toujours pas rencontré l'âme sœur ? ».

« Non...Rien de sérieux » sur le ton de la boutade.

« C'est pas en restant coincé dans ce ranch que tu rencontreras l'homme idéal, tu sais » se désola Sam.

« Bah, j'y ai chevauché quelques beaux spécimens » en souriant béatement.

« Dean » soupira Sam.

« Bah quoi...j'adore l'équitation sous toutes ses formes » en claquant sa langue.

Ils se mirent à rire, légèrement éméchés, pris par la fatigue et le bonheur de se retrouver.

.

Ce fut là aussi une des raisons des nombreuses disputes familiales. Quand John avait découvert l'homosexualité de son fils aîné, il n'avait pas pu cacher sa déception. Il avait alors reporté tous ses espoirs sur son cadet, rabrouant son aîné dès que la moindre occasion s'en présentait, celui-ci encaissant sans rien dire.

Il terminait souvent ces jours-là en ville, buvant et se tapant le 1er mec libre pour évacuer sa rage. Il aimait être celui qui dirigeait dans un couple, l'actif qui menait les débats, manière pour lui d'au moins avoir la main mise sur cette part-là de sa vie.

Il recherchait, en vain, l'homme qui inverserait les rôles.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure, non pas à son hôtel mais sur le canapé lit de son

frère. Celui-ci était déjà debout et habillé et sirotait un café en lisant le journal local.

« Bien dormi ? » sans lever le nez du papier.

« J'ai le dos en compote...Ce soir, je te préviens, je dors dans un vrai lit ».

« Faudra en profiter parce que tu ne le feras plus avant un bon moment » sourire en coin.

« Merci de me rassurer » pesta l'aîné en se levant courbaturé.

« Tu veux un café ? ».

« Oh putain que oui » en baillant et s'asseyant, seulement vêtu de son boxer, les cheveux en bataille.

« Tu devras te montrer discret lors de la réunion » en lui posant une tasse remplie sous le nez.

« Pourquoi ça ? » en relevant un sourcil.

« J'ai dû batailler ferme pour que tu puisses participer à l'expédition...L'argument du tireur pro n'a convaincu que Domingos ».

« Bah...C'est la vérité n'empêche » s'offusqua Dean.

« Je sais...Mais ça m'a coûté deux mois de salaire, alors j'aimerais bien que tu te la fasses mode off » d'un sourire entendu.

« Bien...Bien...J'ai compris...La ferme Dean ».

« Voilà » souligna un peu suspicieux Sam. Ce n'était pas le genre de Dean de s'effacer mais là, il espérait que ses arguments aient payé. Sans vilain jeu de mots.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard. Dean soupira en embarquant dans la Jeep, il faisait encore plus lourd et moite que la veille.

« C'est tout le temps comme ça ? ».

« Et là, ça va encore...Attends d'être là-dedans » en lui indiquant le paysage qui s'étendait au loin...Enorme masse verte oppressante.

« C'est magnifique » ne put s'empêcher de noter Dean.

« Ca l'est et ça le serait plus encore si les hommes cessaient de détruire ce paradis à coup de pelleteuses et de pioches ».

« On ne peut pas arrêter le progrès » lui fit remarquer Dean.

« Parce que tu appelles ça le progrès toi ? » en enfonçant sa casquette sur son front.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça pour autant ».

« Je sais » lui sourit Sam. « On est arrivé » en se garant devant un immeuble à deux étages rongé par la mousse. Il y avait déjà stationné devant celui-ci, dans un désordre organisé, plusieurs véhicules.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse » lui rappela Sam en ouvrant la double porte à battant.

« Oui oui oui » ronchonna Dean en s'essuyant le front en sueur.

.

Il suivit Sam dans un long couloir qui débouchait sur une salle de réunion. Une grande table en bois, un tableau noir et Domingos debout qui n'attendait visiblement plus qu'eux.

« Sam » l'accueillit-il d'un grand sourire. « Mes amis...Je vous présente Dean Winchester, son frère aîné...Il fera partie de l'expédition ».

« En tant que quoi ? » fit une voix rauque.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce où se tenait un homme brun, habillé en treillis et T-shirt kaki. Tête enfoncée sur sa poitrine.

« Il fera partie de la sécurité » nota, un peu crispé, Domingos.

.

Dean fixa longuement l'homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par redresser la tête et fit rater à son cœur, un battement. Il posa sur lui, deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui transpercèrent les siens. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il tiqua en le scrutant de bas en haut, Dean avait l'impression d'être littéralement déshabillé du regard.

« Vous avez déjà participé à une telle expédition Monsieur... ? ».

« Winchester...Dean Winchester, il vient de le dire » un peu sur la défensive, indiquant Domingos du menton. « Et non pour ce qui en est de votre question ».

« Messieurs S'il vous plaît » tempéra Domingos qui sentait la tension grimper.

« Castiel Novak ici présent est un de nos meilleurs guides...Je vous prierais de suivre ses instructions, il en va de votre survie à tous » en passant de Sam à son aîné. « Peu importe les méthodes et les moyens pour y arriver, je veux que de retour de cette expédition, il ne flotte plus jamais aucun cadavre sur ces eaux...Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » en fixant l'assemblée qui demeura muette.

Dean écarquilla les yeux en interrogeant son frère du regard, avait-il bien compris ce qu'insinuait Domingos ?

« Bien » fit ce dernier. « Il va sans dire que cette conversation restera strictement confidentielle ».

« Si j'ai bien compris...Vous nous demandez d'éradiquer la menace par tous les moyens » répéta Dean devant le visage effaré de son cadet.

« Vous avez très bien compris Monsieur Winchester et si ceci ne vous convient pas, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter cette réunion avant qu'elle ne se poursuive ».

Il observa le visage tantôt fermé tantôt soucieux ou neutre des différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce pour terminer sur celui, visiblement plus crispé de Novak.

« Non...Je reste » finit-il par répondre. Novak le foudroya du regard.

« Je vais vous laisser déblatérer sur votre futur massacre organisé...J'ai une expédition à préparer » fit-il, en sortant, mine renfrognée.

« Mais… » fit muet Dean à son frère qui haussa les épaules aussi dubitatif que lui.

Domingos poursuivit la réunion comme si de rien n'était. Dean n'en écouta qu'une partie, son regard fixant plus que de raison la porte close.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Quand ils sortirent de celle-ci, le soleil avait atteint son zénith et l'air saturé d'humidité, enveloppa Dean de sueur dès la sortie franchie.

« Bon...Tu en penses quoi au final ? » fit Dean à son frère en regardant vaguement la rue animée malgré la chaleur.

« J'opterais pour des orpailleurs...Les photos satellites ne nous montrent aucune activité forestière le long de ce bras du fleuve ».

« Sam ? » d'une voix basse.

« Oui » en se dirigeant vers sa Jeep.

« Tu n'as pas fait appel à moi à cause de mon... » en baissant la tête.

« Ton extra-court séjour chez les Marines ? » ironisa Sam.

« Oui, ça » attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter. « Il est hors de question que je te suive dans une mission search and destroy, tu m'as bien compris Sammy ! ».

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » en le repoussant violemment. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ses hommes arrêtent de massacrer ces pauvres innocents...Ils ne seront sûrement pas nombreux...Je compte bien les ramener à São Vicente...Et vivants...Je ne suis pas un tueur, je suis un ethnologue...Bon Dieu, Dean...Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille de moi?».

« Je ...je m'excuse Sammy mais cette réunion m'a mis mal à l'aise, je dois te l'avouer...Je comprends qu'on veuille protéger ces populations mais merde quoi » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Ca fait chasse à l'homme ».

« Ils chassent bien des enfants » répliqua aussitôt une voix dans son dos qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Alors quoi ? Vous suggérez qu'on leur rende la pareille et que ce soit leurs corps qui flottent à leur tour, c'est ça ? » répondit, calmement, du tac au tac, Dean en lui faisant face.

« Il a dû être un temps où ça ne vous aurait pas gêné » d'une voix glaçante en lui indiquant son avant -bras découvert.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne et je n'y suis pas resté assez longtemps pour m'exercer au tir au pigeon » s'énerva Dean.

« Ce tatouage » cracha Novak. « Seuls les Marines ayant participé au combat ont le droit de le porter ».

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre et quelque chose me dit que vous êtes loin d'être un ange de votre côté » en le pointant du doigt. « Alors lâchez-moi, je ne vous ai pas causé à ce que je sache » la veine de son front battant à tout rompre.

« Je suis loin d'être parfait » fit Novak le regard soudain voilé. « J'en ai eu ma dose et je refuse d'être à la tête d'une expédition punitive, si c'est le cas, je vous conseille de chercher un nouveau guide ».

« Ce n'est pas le cas...Notre seul but est de savoir ce qui se passe et qui sont les responsables de tous ces meurtres...On ne peut quand même pas continuer à les regarder se faire massacrer sans réagir tout de même ? » fit d'une voix implorante Sam.

« Ils mourront de toutes manières » fit Novak, fataliste. « C'est écrit » en levant le regard sur les forêts immenses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

« Si tout le monde pensait comme vous, on n'avancerait plus et le monde serait un sacré foutoir » argumenta Dean.

« Il l'est déjà...On asservit plus de peuple qu'on n'en libère...On détruit la faune et la flore...50% de ces forêts ont disparu en moins d'un siècle...Des centaines de tribus ont été massacrées ou pire assimilées...Vous pensez que 2 _Kuben_ vont pouvoir réussir à sauver une tribu probablement déjà décimée...Laissez-moi rire » le visage impassible.

« Vous êtes un homme blanc aussi » lui fit remarquer Sam.

« Je suis né ici, j'ai toujours vécu ici, parmi eux...J'ai...ma part de responsabilité dans ce... ». Il cessa de parler quand un indien s'approcha d'eux.

Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un cache-sexe tressé et des tatouages sur tout le corps. Il était armé d'un arc fin aussi grand que lui et de quelques longues flèches.

« Irakatoa » fit Novak, un peu surpris.

« Mon ami » posant un doux regard sur lui tout en affichant un sourire édenté.

Il se tourna vers Sam.

« _Irmão branco_ ».

« Irakatoa » le salua le cadet d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Le passé est le passé...Seul aujourd'hui compte » fit-il en se tournant vers Novak. « Guide-les...Je te suivrais ».

« Bien » murmura Novak en s'apprêtant à partir.

« _Azul celeste _» ordonna Irakatoa.

Dean le vit se tendre et se retourner vers le vieil indien.

« Ca doit demeurer TON choix » serrant son arc contre lui.

« Tu es mon choix, Irakatoa...Pas eux » en pointant les deux frères sans les regarder.

« On se retrouve ici demain à 9h précises...Ne soyez pas en retard, je ne vous attendrais pas» en s'éloignant.

« Charmant » pesta Dean. « Et dire qu'on va devoir se le coltiner pendant 3 semaines, ça promet » soupirant exaspéré en s'essuyant le front.

« Je dois parler à Domingos...Attends-moi ici » fit Sam en retournant vers le bâtiment.

« Génial » fulmina Dean. « Je sens que j'ai pas fini de regretter d'être venu ».

Irakatoa le fixa un long moment et s'avança.

« Quoi ? » lui lança-t-il plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? ».

« Parce que, con comme je suis, j'ai accepté de venir aider mon frangin à se battre contre des moulins à vent dans ce trou perdu et à crapahuter dans cette foutue étuve pour passer du temps avec lui...j'aurais mieux fait de rester au Kansas » s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

« Tu es ici parce que tu aimes ton frère et parce que ton chez toi n'est pas celui que tu crois» en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« T'es qui toi ? Le sorcier du village ? » sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je n'ai plus de village...Les miens sont tous morts ou perdus dans la ville » en indiquant vaguement de la main les rues avoisinantes.

« Désolé » fit Dean, en se tordant les pieds.

« Pourquoi ? » sincèrement étonné.

« Pour...Bah pour ton village et tout ça, là » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je ne juge pas un homme pour les erreurs d'un autre ».

« Tu parles vachement bien anglais dit-on ? » lui fit remarquer gentiment Dean.

« J'ai porté vos habits, fut un temps...Il faut connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir le combattre».

« Et ? ».

« Mon village n'est plus » dans un sourire triste qui voulait tout dire. Il se tourna vers la forêt. « Mais il y a encore de l'espoir pour les autres ».

« Vraiment ? ».

« Des voix s'élèvent...Peut-être qu'un jour, les Dieux nous entendront ».

« Dieu n'existe pas...Ca se saurait sinon ».

« L'œil du Puma est sur toi » en pointant son arc vers lui. « Les Dieux ont choisi ».

« C'est ça oui » se mit à rire Dean. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam revint, les traits marqués.

« Sammy ? » s'inquiéta son aîné.

« Il m'a collé Gordon dans les pattes », furieux.

« Gordon ? C'est qui lui ? ».

« Les emmerdes ».

« Tu penses pas qu'on devrait laisser tomber...je la sens plus trop cette histoire » grimaçant un sourire crispé.

« Si je laisse Gordon partir seul, ça finira en massacre ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ».

« Il a été imposé à Domingos par les grands patrons du FUNAI...Il y a des extrémistes dans leur rang, ils sont prêt à défendre les indiens par tous les moyens même les pires ».

« En même temps, parfois tu sais… » commença Dean.

« Il est hors de question que j'assiste sans bouger à un massacre prémédité » fulmina Sam.

« Tu penses que Domingos nous a mis sur cette expédition pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? ».

« Oui...Il vient de clairement me le faire comprendre...Si on massacre ces tueurs, d'autres viendront les venger et ça terminera en véritable bain de sang ».

« Mais si on fait rien, cette tribu va disparaître aussi et au final, ça reviendra au même ».

« Merde » soupira Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il prit sa casquette coincée dans la poche de son pantalon et se redressa. « On avisera sur place ».

Il se tourna vers Irakatoa et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je te fais confiance _Irmão branco_ » en opinant de la tête.

« Il faudra se méfier de ce Gordon...Il n'hésitera pas à tout faire pour nous écarter du chemin et de notre mission ».

« Super...Plus ça avance, plus je regrette mon bon vieux ranch ».

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça Dean...Je voulais juste qu'on se retrouve et au final... ».

«...On va la réussir ton expédition » le coupa Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Ce Novak...On peut lui faire confiance ? » en se tournant vers Irakatoa.

« _Azul celeste_ est loyal à la cause des indiens et ne fera jamais rien qui puisse leur nuire...Tuer ces hommes serait une erreur, il le sait ».

« Ca répond pas à ma question » insista Dean, en croisant les bras.

« Tu peux lui faire confiance...L'œil du puma est sur toi » en lui touchant à nouveau l'épaule du bout de son arc. « Il veillera sur toi car tel est le choix des Dieux » en s'éloignant.

« De quel puma, il parle ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand y a-t-il des pumas en Amazonie ? ».

« Depuis toujours » lui répondit nonchalamment Sam en se dirigeant vers sa Jeep.

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? » en le suivant, dubitatif.

Depuis sa voiture, Novak n'avait cessé de les observer, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de l'aîné. Il finit par démarrer et croisa le regard d'Irakatoa sur le bord de la route.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean et Sam passèrent leur fin de soirée à finaliser leurs derniers préparatifs, leurs sacs à dos reposant à présent contre le mur. Ne restait plus qu'à y glisser le nécessaire d'hygiène de base, le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil.

.

Sam, mains croisées dans la nuque, fixait le plafond. La présence de Gordon ne présageait rien de bon et l'attitude réfractaire de leur futur guide non plus, surtout avec son frère qui pouvait s'avérer être une véritable teigne quand il s'y mettait.

Il soupira, au moins sa rencontre avec Jessica s'était bien passée, le contact s'était directement fait entre eux et le verre qu'ils avaient pris au bar du seul hôtel digne de ce nom de la ville, s'était terminé autour d'un dîner où ils avaient autant ri autant qu'ils avaient partagés des moments plus intimes.

Dean, à peine arrivé chez son frère, ne put cacher sa joie. Il adorait Jessica, elle était faite pour lui.

Sam l'en remercia et espéra secrètement que Dean finisse par vouloir goûter à son tour au plaisir d'être à deux plutôt que de toujours vouloir courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

.

Dean, lui, enfouit son visage sous les draps mais rien n'y fit...Les mots d'Irakatoa n'arrêtaient pas de le poursuivre...L'oeil du Puma...Il finit par soupirer. Ecrasé par la chaleur, il repoussa les draps en jurant tout en fermant les paupières un court moment. Il eut un flash qui le fit sursauter, celui d'yeux jaune ambré d'un puma se mêlant lentement à ceux bleu de Novak.

« Fais chier » rumina Dean en se levant. « Foutu sorcier de merde » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

.

Il passa la fin de sa nuit entre deux tasses de café et deux assoupissements. Le lendemain, son frère le trouva à moitié affalé sur la table de cuisine, le visage aussi défait que le sien.

Une dernière douche, une dernière check-list et ils refermèrent la porte sur l'appartement non sans ressentir une pointe de regret et d'angoisse. Dean posa la main sur son 45' coincé dans sa ceinture arrière et suivit son frère.

.

La Jeep se gara moins d'une heure après devant l'immeuble des représentants du FUNAI.

Irakatoa les y attendait avec deux autres indiens habillés en civil. Appuyé contre le mur, celui qui devait être probablement Gordon, vu le regard noir que Dean perçut chez son frère.

Un tout-terrain et un Marmon stationnaient devant l'entrée. Assis à l'écart, se tenait Novak et un jeune métis. Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer ni même de les regarder. Il se leva, tapa sur le camion qui se mit en route et hurla des ordres en portugais.

Dean croisa les yeux de son cadet. La tension était palpable dans le groupe.

« Youpi...elle va être super cool la balade dans les bois » ronchonna l'aîné en descendant de voiture.

« Dean » le supplia Sam.

« Oui...Je sais » en prenant son sac à dos. Il croisa Gordon qui vint vers lui tout sourire.

« Salut...Tu dois être Dean Winchester » en lui tendant la main qu'il hésita à serrer.

« Paraîtrait ouais et toi tu dois être Gordon, notre tueur attitré, c'est ça ? ».

Il sursauta quand celui-ci se mit à rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Je t'aime bien toi » en rejoignant le tout terrain. Dean le suivit du regard et finit par croiser celui de Novak posé sur lui, le visage fermé et droit comme un I devant la portière-conducteur.

« Et de deux » marmonna-t-il en attendant Sam qui vérifiait son téléphone satellite.

« On peut y aller » encourageant son aîné.

« Génial...L'ambiance est justement au beau fixe ».

Irakatoa monta avec Novak et le jeune métis à l'arrière tandis qu'un des deux indiens se mit au volant suivi de Gordon.

Novak regarda Dean se dépêtrer avec son sac.

« Faut pas m'aider surtout » pesta-t-il, en réussissant enfin à s'installer sur la banquette.

Novak détourna le regard vers le 2eme indien et lui parla dans un dialecte qui seul leur était connu. L'indien se mit à rire et Irakatoa sourit à son tour mais il répliqua et Novak perdit aussitôt son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » se moqua Dean en aidant son frère.

« Ca te regarde pas » maugréa Novak.

« Tu rougirais pas là, par hasard ? » rajouta l'aîné moqueur.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je pourrais t'oublier par inadvertance dans cet enfer qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi » le visage impassible.

« Pas grave, ton pote Irakoata… ».

« Irakatoa » le corrigea ce dernier.

« Désolé » en lui faisait un bref sourire. « Bref, je disais donc que ton pote le sorcier… ».

« Ce n'est pas un sorcier » claqua Novak.

« La ferme » dans un souffle exaspéré en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Dean » tonna Sam.

« T'as qu'à lui dire d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule et puis de parler notre langue et non de baragouiner en indien dans notre dos ».

« Je lui ai dit qu'il était ton puma » fit Irakatoa en fixant Novak.

« Pardon ? » manqua s'étouffer Dean.

Il entendit son frère pouffer et vit Novak détourner la tête.

« Je préfère encore me perdre dans la jungle ou me faire bouffer par un serpent » maugréa-t-il, en sortant son 45' et le vérifiant par automatisme.

« Tu comptes tuer combien d'innocent avec cette arme ? » balança Novak.

« Aucun mais je peux encore changer d'avis » en le foudroyant du regard tout en pointant son arme vers lui, faisant mine d'en vérifier le canon.

.

L'indien s'adressa visiblement inquiet à Irakatoa. Celui-ci le rassura en quelques mots mais ça n'empêcha pas ce dernier de surveiller du coin de l'œil les agissements de Dean.

« Il se passe quoi là ? Il te protège ? » ironisa celui-ci.

« Non...Il se demande si il doit te tuer maintenant ou dans ton sommeil » en croisant ses bras et fermant les yeux.

« De mieux en mieux » en fixant furieux son frère qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

.

A cet instant, Dean aurait voulu avoir la science infuse pour comprendre ce qui s'était dit entre cet indien et Novak.

Que signifiait cette histoire de puma ?

.

_Fin chapitre I_

**Nb :**

**_Irmão branco_**** : frère blanc.**

**_Kuben_**** : homme blanc.**

**_Azul celeste :_**** bleu céleste.**

**La FUNAI, la Fondation nationale de l'Indien, est l'organisme gouvernemental brésilien qui est à la base des politiques relatives aux peuples indigènes. Il est chargé de cartographier et de protéger les terres traditionnellement habitées et utilisées par les communautés indiennes. Son rôle est également d'empêcher que ces territoires ne soient envahis par les gens de l'extérieur.**

**Je dirais juste Mouaih...quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé avec la coupe de monde.**

**On se retrouve tous soit dimanche pour la suite de « Au-delà des ombres »**

**Soit jeudi prochain pour le 2eme chapitre de cette fic du jeudi.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette 1er partie...Je file écrire la suite.**

**kissous**


	2. L'oeil du Puma 2eme partie

**D'abord comme il se doit, je tenais à tous vous remercier de vous être lancés dans cette aventure amazonienne avec moi. **

**Merci pour vos review, vos mises en alerte et vos review. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

**J'espère que la suite (les..devrais –je dire) vous plaira tout autant.**

**« ****L'œil du puma**** : 2eme partie »**

.

Les premières heures de voyage se déroulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Novak, tête reposant contre la vitre du tout terrain, ne semblait nullement gêné par les dénivellations de la route qui faisaient sursauter le véhicule à tout bout de champ, tout au contraire de Dean qui jurait entre ses dents chaque fois qu'il manquait glisser de son siège ou se fracasser le crâne sur le toit.

L'indien en civil qui n'avait pas décroché son regard de lui depuis leur départ ne pouvait cacher son air amusé devant cet homme blanc qui gesticulait comme une marionnette désarticulée.

Dean, exaspéré, finit par se tourner vers son frère concentré sur la lecture d'une carte aérienne sans avoir l'air de se soucier d'être secoué comme un prunier.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » en rebondissant sur son siège, fermant les yeux, rageur en se retenant à son siège.

« Toute trace de vie...Mais rien...J'espère qu'on ne fait pas fausse route ».

« Tu devrais t'accorder plus de crédit...J'ai lu les derniers rapports du FUMAI ainsi que ceux des militaires et du médecin d'Espirito à propos des derniers cadavres charriés par le fleuve tout comme le rapport final de Domingos ». Tous se tournèrent vers Novak qui avait pris la parole, visage toujours aussi impassible.

« Et ? » fit intrigué Sam.

« L'idée de faire des recherches dans cette région ne pouvait pas venir de lui, je le connais que trop bien, ce n'est qu'un petit fonctionnaire scribouillard planqué à l'abri dans son bureau qui n'en a rien à foutre de la cause indigène tout comme tous ces grands pontes de la FUNAI d'ailleurs». Novak parlait sur un ton froid et distant tout en fixant le vide. « Ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas de la personne qui a réellement rédigée ce rapport qui a finalement abouti à cette expédition».

«Je... » bafouilla Sam en détournant le regard.

« Tu quoi ? » insista Novak.

« Il fallait que j'agisse, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, sans rien faire, alors j'ai eu l'idée de contacter des amis qui travaillent à l'HYBAM...Je leur ai fourni toutes les informations et rapports que j'avais sous la main. Ils avaient là assez de données pour m'aider à recentrer mes recherches en analysant le régime hydrologique des affluents du fleuve durant ces dernières semaines...J'ai remis mes conclusions à Domingos qui lui-même les a remis à ses supérieurs ».

« En s'en attribuant tout le mérite » nota sèchement Novak.

« En acceptant que je fasse partie de cette expédition » le corrigea Sam.

« A quel prix ? » fit Novak d'un sourire entendu.

« Tout ce qui compte, c'est de les sauver. Le reste, je m'en moque, ce n'est que de la politique interne et ça ne m'intéresse pas ».

« M'enfin Sammy...C'est dégueulasse ! C'est ton travail qu'il a volé ce mec » pesta son aîné.

« C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne dans ce pays » en lui souriant.

« Tout ici n'est qu'une question d'argent et d'intérêt personnel...La cause indigène ne les intéresse que quand elle alerte les médias et Sam a remué la vase en contactant ses amis de l'HYBAM, les forçant à agir » fit amer Novak en croisant le regard d'Irakatoa.

« Si ce sont tous de si grands connards, pourquoi travaillez-vous encore pour eux dans ce cas? L'argent ? » le fustigea Dean.

« Non ...Je le fais parce qu'il existe encore des hommes comme ton frère » en fermant les yeux et reprenant sa position initiale, laissant Dean sans voix.

Un coup sur la paroi leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient atteint la 1er étape de leur périple.

.

Sombras était un de ces villages typiquement brésiliens qui pullulaient en totale anarchie un peu partout dans le pays. Villages où se mêlait une population melting-pot à l'image de ses origines.

Ce qui frappa pourtant Dean en premier en descendant du tout terrain, fut non pas la diversité ethnique mais la pauvreté des lieux, le délabrement des maisons et l'état des rues.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que des gens puissent vivre dans de telles conditions même si ceux-ci semblaient s'en accommoder, partageant sourires accueillants et regards curieux.

Les enfants furent les premiers à venir à leur rencontre, courant à moitié nus, riant et échangeant des propos que seuls les indigènes qui les accompagnaient et Novak comprenaient.

Guide qui connaissait visiblement bien les lieux. Les enfants venaient à lui avec déférence et ça ne manqua pas de surprendre Dean.

Sam sortit son sac du véhicule et suivit le jeune métis qui était resté muet depuis le départ.

Novak finit par dire quelques mots, le visage fermé, mains croisées dans le dos et les enfants détalèrent, reprenant le cours de leurs jeux interrompus.

Il se retourna et tiqua en croisant le regard intrigué de Dean.

« Prends ton sac...On loge ici pour la nuit » brisant le contact et laissant derrière lui un Dean perplexe.

.

Les indigènes qui les avaient accompagnés dans le Marmon et le tout terrain les abandonnèrent sitôt la nuit tombée, seuls restèrent auprès d'eux Irakatoa et le jeune métis qui ne quittait jamais Novak.

« C'est qui lui ? » fit Dean à son frère.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Pourquoi ? » en relevant un sourcil, suspicieux.

« Pour rien » grommela Dean en se sortant son sac de couchage pour la nuit.

Sam passa de Novak qui délaçait ses chaussures à son frère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin.

« Pour ta gouverne » commença Sam.

« Hein ? » sursauta Dean.

« Je te disais, pour ta gouverne, il est de notoriété publique que Novak est gay, il ne s'en est jamais caché » appuyé d'un rictus.

« Oui et alors ? » le rabroua son aîné.

« Et alors, rien...C'est juste au cas où ».

« Plutôt crevé » le coupa Dean en plongeant dans son sac.

Il sentit le regard de son frère sur sa nuque tandis qu'il accrochait la moustiquaire au-dessus d'eux.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Novak qui parlait avec le jeune métis. Il le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Il ragea en se retournant et tomba sur le visage amusé de son cadet.

« Plutôt crevé hein » répéta ironique celui-ci en étendant sa grande carcasse au sol.

« Va te faire foutre Sammy » en enfuyant la tête sous son oreiller de fortune.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une main sur son épaule. Par réflexe, il sortit son 45' glissé dans son sac de couchage et le pointa face à lui.

« Hello Dean » fit Novak, accroupi, tiquant incrédule devant le canon du revolver.

« Mais t'es con mec...J'aurais pu te flinguer » en se redressant, à moitié endormi.

« On part dans 30 minutes...On va profiter que la route soit dégagée pour se rendre jusqu'au prochain village en voiture. Après cela, il nous faudra probablement marcher jusqu'à São Vicente ».

« Combien de temps ? » en abaissant son arme.

« Quatre heures tout au plus...Tu y arriveras, tu crois? » en se relevant.

« Une promenade de santé » ronchonna Dean.

« Bien...Maintenant lève-toi...Tu nous mets en retard » en s'éloignant.

« Oui, Sergent » marmonna Dean en se dépêtrant de son sac.

.

« Salut frérot ». Il leva les yeux sur son cadet déjà habillé.

« Je suis le dernier, c'est ça? ».

« Bon dernier...Amène-toi...Le petit déj' est servi ».

« J'arrive » en attrapant son T-shirt de la veille.

« Ah oui au fait » fit Sam en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Quoi ? ».

« Le jeune métis...Il s'appelle Pablo ».

« Ouais et alors ? » en enfilant son T-shirt.

« Il est marié et père d'un p'tit garçon...Il est ici pour apprendre le métier auprès de Castiel».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom celui-là ? » en enfilant chaussettes et rangers, grimaçant à l'odeur de ses vêtements.

« Depuis qu'il me l'a demandé » fit Sam. « Et puis il est sympa quand on prend la peine de le connaître et je te signale qu'il est célibataire d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre » sourire en coin.

« Pas étonnant. Ce mec est juste un trouduc affublé d'un balai dans le cul» en se levant. « Et cesse de vouloir me caser à tout prix, ça ne m'intéresse pas » en fouillant dans son sac à dos pour en ressortir un T-shirt AC/DC. Il ôta l'ancien pour le remplacer par le nouveau.

« Tu veux toujours savoir ce que signifie l'œil du Puma? ».

« C'est toi l'ethnologue, c'est toi le grand manitou ici non ? Et puis quelque chose me dit que je vais pas tarder à le savoir, que je le veuille ou non » soupira Dean dépité.

« J'ai appris qu'il symbolisait pour Irakatoa et son peuple, la force et le courage...Il apparaît dans les songes comme un protecteur divin...Une sorte d'ange gardien quoi ».

« Super, ça va changer ma vie » en glissant son T-shirt dans son pantalon.

« Irakatoa prétend que Novak serait l'incarnation d'un de ces pumas...Le tien...Il l'aurait vu dans une de ses transes ».

« MERDE SAMMY » fulmina Dean en le repoussant pour rejoindre les autres. Il entendit son frère étouffer un rire dans son dos.

.

Dean trouva place aux côtés d'un des accompagnateurs indigènes qui lui était encore inconnu, probablement un de ceux qui voyageaient dans le camion. Ce dernier lui tendit une galette que Dean hésita à prendre mais la faim le tiraillant, il finit par accepter l'offre en le remerciant d'un sourire.

Sam vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

« C'est une galette de manioc, ça fait partie de l'alimentation de base de la plupart des amérindiens » en se servant à son tour.

Dean dut bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas mauvais et ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre une 2eme.

.

Il observait, tout en mangeant, Gordon qui se tenait à l'écart avec un autre indigène qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Il lui expliquait le maniement d'un fusil et cela semblait le fasciner.

« Méfiez-vous de lui » fit une voix derrière eux.

L'indien aux côtés de Dean se leva et s'éloigna, Novak s'assit à sa droite.

« C'était sa place, je te signale» en pointant l'homme.

« Il attendait juste mon arrivée pour commencer le rassemblement, on part dans 5 minutes» en se penchant pour se saisir d'une galette. « Je te conseille de remballer tes affaires ».

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ».

« Non, c'est exact » en se levant. « 5 minutes pas une de plus » réitéra Novak.

« Je vais finir par lui en coller une » ragea Dean en se levant.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean venait de se mettre à tutoyer Novak.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce qui aurait dû être une route pour rejoindre le village suivant, ne s'avéra en fait n'être qu'un chemin forestier boueux et chaotique.

Tous se tenaient à leur siège pour éviter de chuter à chaque cul de poule et embardée. Dean finit par en avoir la nausée. Ca, plus la chaleur et l'humidité ambiante qui lui plaquait ses vêtements comme une seconde peau, finirent sérieusement par lui faire regretter d'avoir quitté son Kansas natal.

Un trou plus profond et il se sentit décoller avant qu'une main ferme ne l'empêche de s'affaler sur le sol, il se tourna pour croiser le regard froid de Novak sur lui.

« Merci » penaud.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un mince sourire en retour tout en détournant son regard vers le plafond.

« Castiel ? » osa Sam.

« Oui ».

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? ».

Il opina silencieux, son visage retrouvant son éternelle impassibilité.

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé de travailler pour une ONG ou pour une organisation indigène ? Tu sais, tu leur serais d'une aide précieuse avec tes connaissances. Tu parles plusieurs de leurs dialectes, tu connais la plupart de leurs us et coutumes...Tu connais le terrain...Ils te respectent, tu ferais un magnifique porte-parole pour leur cause » s'emballa Sam devant le regard médusé de son frère.

.

Novak croisa le regard d'Irakatoa dans un échange muet.

« Non » finit-il par lâcher.

« Pourquoi ? » insista déçu Sam.

« Parce que ça ne sert à rien...Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il en est advenu avec la médiatisation de _Metuktire_. En quoi cela a-t-il changé les choses ? Les _Kuben_ continuent à massacrer les indiens en toute impunité, à piller leurs terres, à les spoiler, à les assimiler...Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, c'est trop tard...Cette Apocalypse a débuté quand le premier homme blanc a posé le pied sur cette terre sacrée et se terminera quand le dernier indien mourra des mains de celui-ci...C'est inscrit ».

« Il est encore temps de tout arrêter » fit Sam suppliant. « _Raoni_ a réussi à changer les choses, il faut poursuivre le combat ».

« Il a repoussé la construction d'un barrage, a fait la une des magazines et pendant ce temps-là, le gouvernement laissait son peuple se faire massacrer sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt » en pointant Irakatoa, sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. « Et tout ça pourquoi ? Le barrage est devenu une réalité et 25000 indiens ont été déplacés...Ce combat est une cause perdue parce qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre les multinationales, rien contre un gouvernement qui ferme les yeux et glisse ses mains sous la table ». Les yeux brillants de colère mais aussi de dépit, Novak resta cependant stoïque, presque fataliste.

« Il reste encore dans ces forêts des peuples isolés...Il faut se battre pour eux et en mémoire des siens » en pointant à son tour le vieil indien qui demeurait silencieux.

« C'est un combat vain ».

« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? ». Dean se tourna vers lui. « Pourquoi nous guider à travers la jungle pour nous aider à les sauver si tu penses leurs destins déjà scellés ? ».

« Ca ne te regarde pas » gronda Novak en le foudroyant du regard.

« Ca nous regarde tous à partir du moment où nos vies sont entre tes mains » lui fit remarquer Dean.

« Je vous guiderais, vous ne risquez rien... Je te...Je vous protègerais » rectifia-t-il en se tournant vers Irakatoa évitant le regard de Dean qui venait de tiquer tout en se retenant suite à un nouveau passage sur un cul de poule.

.

Le jeune indien qui suivait toujours Irakatoa se mit alors à parler. Il s'adressait à Novak et ses mots semblèrent le toucher et Dean aurait pu jurer qu'ils le blessaient aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » fit l'aîné vers son cadet.

Sam haussa dépité les épaules tout en fixant Irakatoa qui laissa parler le jeune indien tout en supportant du regard Novak.

Pablo finit par interrompre celui-ci, prenant visiblement fait et cause pour le guide. Les deux frères assistèrent au débat houleux sans rien y comprendre mais la tension était là et le cadet se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« CA SUFFIT » finit par lâcher Sam en haussant le ton en se retenant au toit du tout terrain d'une main pour éviter de tomber de son siège.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui sauf celui de Novak qui fixait le sol, les épaules voûtées.

« Vous comprenez l'anglais ? Vous avez compris ce dont on parlait ? » en fixant le jeune indien qui baissa le regard.

« Vous le parlez ? ».

L'homme dodeline négativement de la tête.

« Quel est votre nom ? ».

« _Davi _» après une courte hésitation.

« Castiel, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

Ce dernier frappa sur la paroi du chauffeur qui stoppa aussitôt le véhicule, il descendit sous le regard embarrassé des autres occupants...Gordon passa à l'arrière...Ils ne le revirent plus jusqu'au village suivant.

Irakatoa fixa méfiant l'homme à la peau noire qui se tenait devant lui. Dean ferma les yeux quand ce dernier tenta d'entamer la conversation.

« Novak a encore plombé l'ambiance à ce que je vois...Faut dire qu'il est doué pour ça » se mit à rire Gordon. Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas les sous-entendus de son voisin persuadé à raison qu'il ne les avait pas faits en vain.

« Okay » soupira celui-ci. « Joie et bonheur » en sortant son revolver et s'amusant avec le chargeur.

« Range ça tu veux...Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un » pesta Dean en rebondissant sur son siège.

« C'est à ça que ça sert » en affichant ses dents trop blanches.

« Abruti » marmonna Dean en refermant les yeux. Un nouveau flash le fit sursauter, ambre contre bleu, il rouvrit brusquement les paupières pour apercevoir un demi-sourire sur le visage d'Irakatoa.

Il leva exaspéré les yeux au plafond.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Moins d'une demi-heure après, le véhicule s'arrêta. Gordon sortit le premier, repoussant Pablo qui tentait de se lever.

« Charmant » rumina Dean en laissant passer le jeune homme. Sam qui s'était assoupi, étira les bras en baillant, heurtant le toit du tout terrain.

« Ca va ? » lui fit son aîné.

« Oui et toi ? » en essuyant la sueur de son front.

« Quelques envies de meurtre sinon tout roule » ironisa l'aîné en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Allez viens...Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer » en faisant une moue dépitée.

.

En fait de village, l'endroit rassemblait juste quelques huttes et cabanes en bois d'où les observaient le regard tranchant des indigènes bien moins avenants que ceux de _Sombras_.

Un vieil homme qui portait d'étranges boucles d'oreilles en os s'approcha du groupe, il ne porta aucun regard ni à Dean ni à Sam et évita soigneusement de croiser celui de Gordon.

Il sembla se détendre en acceptant la main tendue de Novak qui se mit à lui parler dans son dialecte.

Dean en profita pour jeter un œil sur le village situé en bord de fleuve. Les habitants avaient repris leur routine, pilant le manioc, fumant la pipe, tressant des paniers ou allaitant leur bébé à la vue de tous.

Il était autant fasciné qu'incrédule de voir de telles scènes au 21eme siècle. Ce fut la voix de Novak qui le détourna de sa contemplation.

« Pausé déjeuner...On repart dans une heure, on devrait pouvoir ainsi atteindre _São Vicente_ fin d'après-midi » d'une voix monocorde, droit sur ses jambes.

« Novak ! » l'interpella Dean alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les laisser. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure » en se frottant la nuque. Ce dernier resta de dos mais il put voir ses épaules se relâcher.

« Castiel » le corrigea le guide, en reprenant le cours de sa marche.

Sam leva un sourcil épaté sur son frère.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva ce dernier.

« Mon frangin qui s'excuse ! C'est l'humidité ambiante qui te ramollit ? ».

« Va te faire foutre Sammy » en le repoussant amusé.

« J'ai dans l'idée que tu y passeras avant moi » se mit à rire le cadet.

« Bitch ».

« Jerk ».

.

Ils déjeunèrent d'œufs et de galettes de manioc accompagnés de feuilles pliées et grillées qui intriguèrent Dean.

« C'est quoi ? » en acceptant celle que lui tendit une jeune femme à peine vêtue.

« Des protéines » fit Sam en mordant dans son œuf dur.

« De la viande ? » tout sourire en ouvrant la feuille. « C'est...Mais » en bafouillant la mine déconfite.

« Ce sont des larves, c'est un mets très prisé ici » lui signifia son cadet.

« Mais c'est...C'est dégueulasse » fronçant le nez.

« Tu leur ferais offense en n'y goûtant pas, tu sais » en indiquant la jeune fille qui l'observait accroupie.

« Tu te fous de moi...Tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ce machin » en regardant la dite larve.

« Estime-toi heureux, celles-ci sont cuites, elle aurait pu te les servir vivantes » en finissant son œuf.

« Vivantes ? » grimaçant de dégoût.

« Tu mords et tu gobes ».

« Je vais vomir » en faisant mine de poser la feuille au sol.

« Je te conseille de suivre l'avis de ton frère ».

« De quoi je me mêle » la voix défaite en suivant du regard Novak qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ca goûte la noisette » nota Gordon qui venait de les rejoindre.

« J'suis allergique » maugréa Dean.

« Allez...Vas-y » l'encouragea Sam d'un coup de coude.

« Putain » en fermant les yeux. « Ce que je donnerais pas pour un bon hamburger saignant moi ».

« T'as pas les couilles ? » lui balança Gordon qui perdit son sourire sarcastique quand Novak le foudroya du regard. « Désolé je ne savais pas que c'était chasse gardée » d'un sourire mauvais en levant les mains.

« Pardon ? » fit interloqué Dean. « C'est de moi que vous parlez là ? » sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Change pas de sujet toi hein ? » fit Sam.

« Mouais...Je vais lui montrer moi...Pas de couille » pestant en regardant peu fier les larves.

« Et puis merde » la voix brisée en attrapant un des insectes et le jetant dans sa bouche.

« Dean ? » le visage de Sam se figea. « Ca va ? » les lèvres tremblantes. Il lui répondit d'un hochement vif de la tête.

« Tu devrais penser à l'avaler » nota calmement Novak en prenant une larve et la croquant à pleine dent.

« Nom de Dieu ». Dean se leva d'un bond et fila vers le Marmon.

Il entendit son frère éclater de rire et ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

Tout en recrachant la larve au sol, il repensa aux derniers mots de Gordon et se renfrogna aussitôt.

.

Une heure après, Novak, casquette kaki vissée sur la tête, lança l'ordre de départ vers _São_ _Vicente_. En tête de marche, _Davi _suivi de Pablo. Gordon et son compagnon de route indien les suivaient. Le 2eme indigène attaché à Irakatoa se tenait à sa droite. Dean, Sam et Novak fermèrent la marche avec trois autres indigènes.

L'aîné jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les deux véhicules qui les attendraient là jusqu'à leur retour et maudissait déjà la forêt épaisse dans laquelle ils venaient de s'enfoncer.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Moustiques et autres insectes en tout genre les accompagnèrent tout le long du chemin ainsi que la voix de Dean qui jurait entre ses dents en les écrasant avec rage.

Les chaussures s'enfonçant dans une terre gorgée d'eau et la chaleur moite les empêchant de respirer normalement, ralentirent leur progression.

Novak resta silencieux, attentif au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, il marchait avec aisance sur ce sol spongieux, repoussant les feuilles géantes et branches de gestes vifs et précis.

.

« Fais attention » en tirant Dean vers lui. Ce dernier le regarda dubitatif. « Serpent » lui sourit Novak ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir l'aîné derrière lui.

« QUOI ? Où ça ? ».

Il entendit Sam se mettre à rire et fit face au guide.

« Ah Ah Ah ...Très drôle...Hilarant même » fit vexé Dean en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide mais peu sûr.

« Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ». Sam lui frappa gentiment dans le dos tout en le rejoignant.

« C'était pas marrant » maugréa son frère en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Oh putain que si» relança Sam. « T'aurais vu ta tête» en se remettant à rire tout en le prenant par l'épaule.

« T'es trop con » finit par sourire à son tour Dean sous le regard protecteur de Novak qui les suivait à quelques mètres. Il laissa les deux frères poursuivre la route à deux. Les observant parler et échanger des regards qui en disaient long sur le manque qu'ils avaient eu l'un de l'autre.

.

Sam passa le restant du trajet doigt pointé vers les arbres et plantes, expliquant leurs vertus thérapeutiques et l'importance qu'elles avaient dans la vie quotidienne des indigènes. Dean semblait fasciné. Absorbé par le savoir de son frère, fier de ce qu'il était devenu, heureux de le voir épanoui dans un environnement décidemment fait pour lui, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas du Ranch.

.

Des cris étranges résonnèrent. Dean sursauta en relevant la tête vers la cime des arbres.

« Ce sont des singes hurleurs » nota Sam, tête levée vers le ciel étouffé par la canopée.

« Putain...C'est flippant » fit Dean, d'un sourire mitigé en se frottant la nuque.

« J'trouve ça magique » lui répondit Sam, les yeux brillants.

« Il faudrait penser à accélérer si on veut arriver avant la nuit » ordonna Novak en les dépassant.

Dean allait répliquer quand son frère posa la main sur son avant-bras. « Il a raison ».

.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans encombre si on exceptait la lourde chaleur humide qui les laissait en permanence poisseux et trempé de sueur. Peu de mots furent échangés, seules leurs respirations saccadées battaient le rythme de leurs pas, ce fut avec soulagement mais épuisés qu'ils atteignirent enfin leur destination, _São Vicente_.

.

Impression saisissante que celle de franchir la porte d'un monde sur un autre.

Un instant auparavant ils crapahutaient dans la jungle, et là, ils entraient en pleine civilisation. Dean en resta bouche bée et resta figé sur place regardant hagard les autres membres de l'expédition rejoindre la ville comme si de rien n'était.

« Ca fait toujours cet effet-là, la première fois » lui murmura son frère.

La voix rauque de Novak le ramena sur terre.

« On se retrouve au _Paraiso_ » en pointant ce qui semblait être la rue principale.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demanda Dean.

« Je vais tacher de nous dénicher un bateau pour remonter le fleuve si celui-ci est praticable, sur ce dernier point, on sera vite fixé ».

« Sinon ? » craignant la réponse.

« Sinon tu devras penser à t'acheter des tenues plus adaptées ».

Dean se regarda pour la 1er fois depuis sa sortie de jungle, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne payait pas de mine. Il était sale de la tête au pied, la boue et la sueur n'ayant épargné aucun recoin de son anatomie.

« Et tu me conseilles ? » sourire sarcastique.

« La tenue d'Irakatoa » stoïque tout en les saluant du bout de la visière. « Je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps...On se retrouve tous au bar de l'hôtel, disons » en regardant sa montre « dans 2 heures...Ca vous laissera le temps de réserver une chambre et de prendre une douche...Dites à l'accueil que vous venez de ma part » en s'éloignant.

Dean le suivit du regard un long moment.

« Plutôt crevé hein ? » nota innocemment le cadet.

« Ta gueule Sammy...M'oblige pas à t'en coller une » en se renfrognant et prenant la direction indiquée par Novak et empruntée par Gordon et les autres.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel quelques minutes après, Gordon était déjà là, affalé dans un des canapés du hall, bière fraîche à la main, riant avec son compagnon de route.

Quand Sam signala qu'ils venaient de la part de Novak, le réceptionniste leur afficha un sourire de connivence.

Il leur proposa une chambre au premier avec salle de bain ce que s'empressa d'accepter Dean, accoudé de dos au comptoir d'accueil, fixant les murs un peu décrépi de l'hôtel et commençant à craindre le pire pour l'état des chambres.

L'hôtel se dressait sur 3 étages et ne possédait pas d'ascenseur. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné » avait maugréé Dean, en attrapant son sac à dos qu'il avait jeté à ses pieds.

.

Dès qu'ils poussèrent la porte numéro 1* , le 2eme chiffre ayant disparu avec les années, les a priori de Dean s'envolèrent aussitôt, sans être du grand luxe, c'était bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint.

« Satisfait » lança Sam en posant son sac au pied du lit de droite.

« Une douche » fit un Dean suppliant tout en se ruant vers la salle de bain.

« Alors ? » lança Sam ne le voyant plus en ressortir.

« Oh la vache » en passant la tête. « J'ai jamais vu une douche aussi pourrie » en arquant un de ses sourcils mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un demi-sourire amusé.

« On peut pas tout avoir » en ouvrant son sac, accroupi près du lit. « Bon maintenant magne-toi, j'aimerais moi aussi profiter de cette douche toute pourrie hein ! ».

« Rho ça va » en refermant la porte.

« Et commence pas à fantasmer sous la douche, on n'est pas en Amérique, l'eau courante se fait rare ici ».

« Tu te fous de moi...Y a que ça dans ce pays, de la flotte en veux-tu en voilà » pesta Dean.

« Ca ne veut rien dire alors tu te douches et tu ressors aussitôt ou je viens la prendre avec toi ».

« T'oserais pas ? » en passant sa tête horrifiée par l'embrassure de la porte.

« Tu veux parier ? » rictus provocateur sur les lèvres tout en se relevant, jetant un Jean et une chemise propre sur son lit.

« Passe-moi mon sac » ragea Dean, en tendant un bras nu.

« Tiens ».

« Donne-moi 5 minutes » en le lui arrachant des mains et lui claquant la porte au nez.

« Je te promets que ce soir, je te la laisserais pour toi tout seul ».

« Va te faire foutre Sammy ».

« Ca va finir par devenir une habitude » répliqua-t-il en riant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Moins d'une heure après, Sam suivi de Dean rejoignit Gordon et les autres dans le hall qui servait visiblement aussi de bar.

Pablo se tenait près de la porte avec _Davi_, chacun une bouteille de bière à la main. Irakatoa ne viendrait pas les rejoindre, le vieil indien préférait rester à l'écart de cette civilisation qui annihilait les siens. _Baki_, le nouvel ami de Gordon en était le parfait exemple. Captivé par le pouvoir de ces blancs pour lesquels il finirait irrémédiablement par renier ses origines. Ils étaient nombreux à être attirés par les feux de la ville et peu à en revenir. Souvent happés par celle-ci et dévorés dans son antre.

.

Dean, tout en observant _Baki_, les yeux ronds devant les fanfaronnades de Gordon, comprit soudain ce qu'avait voulu dire Novak. Pour un indien comme Irakatoa qui se battait pour sa culture et ses traditions combien d'autres se pliaient à celles de l'homme dit « blanc » en perdant les siennes.

Il croisa le regard de Sam, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus mais si Dean comprenait Novak, il comprenait encore plus son frère.

Il fallait savoir se battre pour ses idéaux. Et même si au final, Sam ne pouvait sauver qu'un seul Irakatoa, cela en valait la peine...

Tuez un peuple et sa culture et vous tuez l'âme même de l'humanité. Tuez l'humanité et l'homme n'a plus de raison d'être.

.

Ils furent tous interrompus par l'arrivée de Novak suivi d'_Ururu_, le 2eme indien en civil qui accompagnait Irakatoa dont Sam avait réussi à connaître le nom via _Davi._

Dean se tenait sur le côté et vit le regard du guide glisser sur tous les hommes présents pour finir par s'arrêter sur le sien. Pour la 2eme fois, son cœur rata un battement à la vue de cet homme aux cheveux en éternelle bataille, visage tachant d'afficher l'indifférence, trahi par ses yeux, véritable reflet de ses émotions.

Novak finit par détourner le regard vers la petite assemblée.

« On appareille à l'aube. Prévoyez chacun un hamac si vous ne tenez pas à dormir à même le pont ».

« Un hamac ? » répéta muet Dean fixant son frère qui lui sourit.

« Rendez-vous ici à 5 heures précises. Sur ce je vous conseille de bien profiter de votre dernière soirée dans ce monde dit civilisé, vous risquez de ne plus le revoir d'ici un bon bout de temps » moue de dédain à peine voilée. « Sam, je peux te parler» tout en sortant.

Sam fit signe de la tête à Dean de le suivre. Les mots du guide avaient sonné plus comme un ordre que comme une demande.

.

Novak sembla surpris de la présence de l'aîné mais ne dit rien.

« Oui ? » fit Sam.

« Le pilote n'accepte de remonter le fleuve que jusqu'au prochain affluent ».

« Ca nous va nous mener où ? ».

« Assez loin » lui sourit, rassurant, Novak. « Mais il faudra prévoir de quoi tenir 2 ou 3 jours à pied, _Ururu _va s'occuper du ravitaillement avec _Davi_...Alveno, le propriétaire du bâteau accepte de rester amarré 4 jours à l'arrivée, si on ne revient pas dans ce délai, il partira sans nous. Il préviendra les autorités locales à son retour ».

« C'est pas très encourageant » geignit Dean. «… et pas très rassurant non plus » en se grattant la joue.

« Il attendra... S'il veut récupérer son argent, il y sera bien obligé. Moitié aujourd'hui, l'autre au retour » signifia Novak.

« Bien vu » nota Dean en claquant la langue. Le guide ne réagit pas continuant à fixer son cadet.

« Il m'a dit aussi avoir aperçu deux cadavres flotter sur le fleuve, il y a de ça 5 jours ».

« Ca veut dire qu'on est sur la bonne piste » fit un Sam, mitigé, perdu entre joie et tristesse d'avoir vu juste.

« Il ne peut pas jurer que c'étaient des indigènes, il ne s'est pas approché assez près pour pouvoir le certifier ».

« Quoi ? 2 corps flottent sur l'eau et il s'en fout ? Ils auraient pu être encore vivants, merde !» s'offusqua Dean qui affichait depuis le début de leur conversation une moue un peu vexée, se sentant volontairement exclu de celle-ci par Novak.

« C'est courant...Le fleuve n'épargne rien ni personne ici» lui répondit Sam.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser » termina Novak.

« Tu dors pas à l'hôtel ? » fit Dean, ne pouvant cacher sa déception.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptais m'inviter ? » tiqua Novak, le scrutant du regard.

« Je ...Quoi... Moi » bafouilla Dean sur la défensive. « Pas du tout...Je pensais juste que ... ».

« Ne pense pas » le coupa Novak. « Bonne nuit » en les saluant de la main et s'éloignant.

« Pauv'con » rabâcha Dean assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? » lui demanda Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Fait quoi ? » lui répondit Dean, perdu.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas invité ? » répéta son frère.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ».

« Oui...Oui...Je sais...Plutôt crevé » en reprenant la direction de l'hôtel. « En tous les cas, ce soir...Attends que je dorme avant de prendre ta douche » sur un ton badin.

Une vive douleur au cou le fit se retourner brusquement, Dean lui avait balancé un caillou à la tête.

« La prochaine fois, ça sera une brique » en le dépassant furieux. Sam sourit en se frottant la nuque.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain, ce fut la mine chiffonnée qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le hall d'entrée où les attendaient Gordon et Baki. Une femme à laquelle ils n'auraient pas su donner d'âge s'avança avec un plateau, leur proposant du café frais et quelques biscuits secs en guise de petits-déjeuners.

Dean fit la grimace mais se servit en la remerciant d'un sourire un peu crispé qu'elle ne vit même pas, le regard navigant entre ses tasses et le comptoir où elle finit par déposer le plateau avant de disparaître.

« Le service laisse à désirer par ici » ironisa-t-il, son frère dodelina de la tête en souriant.

« Messieurs » fit une voix rauque.

Novak se tenait droit comme un i devant la porte, Ururu juste derrière lui.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? ».

« On attendait plus que toi, mon beau » lança Gordon en lui tapotant sur l'épaule tout en sortant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, Novak lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se tourner vers lui en le lui tordant. Tous se figèrent, surpris.

« Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus » gronda Novak. « ...Alors évite ce genre de familiarité avec moi, mon beau » sifflant les derniers mots, le visage impassible, ses yeux glacials plongés dans ceux d'un Gordon qui fulminait et se défit de son étreinte d'un mouvement du bras en repoussant le sien.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre » le menaça-t-il.

« Tu comptes m'ajouter à ta liste de dommages collatéraux ? » fit Novak d'une voix trop calme.

« Ne me tente pas » approchant son visage du sien avec un sourire carnassier.

« Castiel ? » lança Sam ce qui eut pour effet de le distraire. Gordon en profita pour sortir, suivi d'un Baki qui fixait Novak, partagé entre admiration et crainte.

« Désolé » marmonna ce dernier en sortant à son tour. « En route...Alveno nous attend ».

.

« Cass ? » lança Dean à sa poursuite, ce dernier stoppa à l'entente du surnom.

« Cass ? » en lui faisant face, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe entre toi et ce mec ? ».

« Rien...On n'a pas la même vision des choses, c'est tout » en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre son chemin.

« C'est-à-dire ? » le relança Sam qui venait de rejoindre son frère. Il eut un court silence où Novak sembla chercher ses mots.

« Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un homme qui se croit investi d'une mission » la voix lointaine. « Il en oublie d'avoir des doutes ».

« Parce que tu en as toi, des doutes ? » osa, ironique, Dean.

Novak reprit le cours de sa route sans lui répondre.

Dean soupira en regardant son frère du coin de l'œil.

« Je pense que ça répond à ta question ? » en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

.

Ils approchèrent peu à peu de la rive du fleuve à présent éclairé par une lune qui laissait lentement place au soleil et à la chaleur qui allait de paire avec.

Amarré le long de celle-ci, un bateau à fond plat, qui ressemblait plus à une énorme barge à deux ponts passagers superposés. Dean fit mine de reculer devant l'état plus que vétuste de celui-ci.

« Il est hors de question que je monte sur ce cercueil flottant » en le pointant du doigt.

« Dean...Fais pas ta chochotte » se moqua Sam en remontant la bretelle de son sac à dos

« Amène-toi ».

.

Sur le 1er pont se tenaient Irakatoa et Davi qui les regardaient embarquer. Dean fulmina peu sûr sur la planche de bois qui servait de passage entre terre et bateau.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en aussi mauvais état que le navire les accueillit d'un sourire sans âme.

« Génial...Je le sens déjà pas le Capitaine de ce rafiot » glissa Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

« Messieurs...Je vous présente Alveno, notre commandant de bord » fit Novak, sur un ton plus que sérieux qui donna envie de rire à l'aîné.

« Il nous mènera jusqu'au 1er affluent en remontant vers le Nord-Ouest...Vous pouvez vous installer au 1er étage, vous y trouverez de quoi accrocher vos hamacs et vos sacs » en indiquant du doigt un petit escalier plus proche d'une échelle.

« Tout le monde est là..._Vamos lá_ » laissant Alveno rejoindre sa cabine de navigation à l'avant.

.

Le moteur se mit à vrombir, faisant trembler le toit précaire sous lequel s'était abrité les membres de l'expédition.

« Putain » sourit crispé Dean en fixant la rive qui s'éloignait, un jeune indien à moitié nu, venant de lâcher les amarres que remontait le piqueur.

.

Novak se tenait à la poupe du bateau avec Pablo. Il sentit un regard posé avec insistance sur sa nuque et se retourna en levant la tête. Gordon le fixait, cigare au coin des lèvres, mains sur la rampe.

Novak resta impassible jusqu'à ce que Dean se rapproche de la rambarde à son tour. Gordon s'éloigna en lui souriant. Il détourna alors les yeux pour croiser ceux de Novak plongés dans les siens.

Pour la 3me fois son cœur rata un battement, il s'éloigna aussitôt de la rampe sans savoir qu'il était déjà trop tard pour fuir.

Fin chapitre II

.

**NB :**

**HYBAM : C'est le Centre de contrôles géodynamique, hydrologique et biogéochimique de l'érosion/altération et des transferts de matière dans le bassin de l'Amazone, impact des variations hydro-climatiques et des activités anthropiques. Cela a l'air compliqué dit comme ça hein...LOL**

**Vamos lá : Allons-y**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et vous retrouver jeudi prochain pour la suite **

**ou dimanche pour « Au-delà des ombres »**

**love you.**


	3. L'oeil du Puma 3eme partie

**Mille mercis à tous, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que cette mini-fic vous plaise à ce point...LOVE YOU.**

**J'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez la lire...**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes ou pas, de continuer à me lire.**

**Petit mot à Sophie (guest) : les petits points de suspension sont des « respirations », j'en faisais bien plus avant mais à la demande de certains lecteurs, je les ai diminués, les supprimer, je ne le pourrais pas, cela fait partie de ma façon d'écrire.**

**Pour ce qui est des chiffres, je tiendrais compte de ta remarque et j'y ferais plus attention, promis. Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic. A bientôt, j'espère.**

**Ah oui tout compte fait, il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu...5 au lieu des 2 prévus...fichtroum**

**Et ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèèèès long...LOL**

**.**

**L'œil du Puma**** : 3eme partie **

.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Dean se le demandait encore. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs minutes, dégoulinant sur son visage, glissant dans son cou, coulant le long de son dos pourtant figé au gigantesque tronc d'arbre qui se dressait derrière lui.

.

Assis à même le sol, trempé jusqu'aux os, il fixait d'un œil vitreux, la plume qui se tenait à plus d'un mètre cinquante de lui, celle de l'empennage d'une flèche qui s'était enfoncée dans sa chair et l'avait littéralement cloué au pilori.

Il avait bien tenté de la retirer mais rien que de la serrer entre ses doigts, lui avait été insupportable tant la douleur fut vive.

Il avait froid et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, alors que la température ambiante devait avoisiner allègrement les 30°C. Il se savait en état de choc et ses tremblements, qu'il n'arrivait pas à refreiner malgré toute sa volonté, n'étaient que le résultat de la fièvre et les conséquences de sa blessure.

.

Il leva les yeux vers la canopée, les plissant pour en chasser les gouttes de pluie qui les noyaient.

« Sammy » dans un murmure. Il sursauta en grimaçant quand une branche craqua avec fracas à quelques mètres de lui.

Il sourit, fataliste...Il allait bientôt mourir de la main de ceux-là même qu'il était venu sauver. Quelle ironie !

Un deuxième craquement le fit réagir. Quitte à mourir autant le faire avec un peu de dignité, se dit-il en saisissant la flèche à la base de son épaule pour tenter de la retirer mais elle était trop enfoncée dans le bois, et lui, trop affaibli. Il étouffa un cri en rejetant la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, laissant retomber sa main ensanglantée sur sa cuisse.

.

Il laissa la pluie caresser son visage quand un grondement proche d'un ronronnement le fit baisser le regard.

A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait un puma qui le fixait de ses yeux fauve en se léchant distraitement les babines.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, las, et malgré la peur de la mort qui soudain lui vrilla l'estomac, il pensa à lui. Yeux ambre contre yeux bleus.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Si accrocher son hamac ne fut pas réellement un problème pour Dean, il en fut tout autrement quand il essaya désespérément d'y grimper en essayant de ne pas en tomber à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Sam s'était adossé à la rambarde et le regardait faire, bras croisés, le tout sous l'oeil amusé des autres occupants déjà affalés dans les leurs, pieds balançant dans le vide.

« Putain » grommela-t-il en se s'emmêlant les doigts dans le filet.

« Attends...Je vais te montrer » finit par avoir pitié de lui Sam.

« Trop aimable » en s'écartant furibond.

« D'abord tu te mets au milieu et pas sur les extrémités, et tu n'essayes pas de sauter dedans où tu vas te retrouver à terre aussi vite » en se plaçant devant le hamac. « Ensuite tu ouvres le milieu et tu t'y assis comme sur une chaise et tu t'y allonges à l'horizontal » faisant les gestes tout en lui parlant. « Tu vois » en étendant les bras et souriant devant la mine renfrognée de son aîné.

« Tire-toi de là » en s'avançant.

Sam obtempéra aussitôt.

« Putain Sammy...Si je me vautre, je te jure que je te balance par-dessus bord » en le menaçant de l'index.

« Fais ce que je t'ai dit et il n'y aura aucune raison de le faire » en levant les yeux au plafond.

Dean s'exécuta avec peu d'entrain mais il fut le premier étonné de voir qu'il y réussit du premier coup.

« Oh trop la classe » tout fier, sourire béat, en plaçant les mains derrière la nuque manquant par la même occasion de valser sur sa droite.

Il en redescendit tout aussi vite, sourire un peu crispé, pour s'apercevoir soudain que Novak avait suivi toute la scène. Il se tenait, comme à son habitude, droit, adossé à la poutre près de l'escalier de fortune, un éclat dans le regard auquel Dean répondit d'un franc et orgueilleux sourire.

« Le déjeuner est servi » laissa-t-il tomber, nonchalamment, en disparaissant comme il était arrivé.

« Pas trop tôt » ronchonna Gordon en heurtant Sam au passage. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se refusant à répondre aux provocations de plus en plus fréquentes de ce dernier depuis leur départ de São Vicente. Il dut cependant retenir Dean qui commençait à se montrer de moins en moins patient au fur et à mesure de leur cohabitation forcée.

Sam pensait, probablement à juste raison, que Gordon s'attaquait à eux pour atteindre Novak. Pourrir l'ambiance semblait être devenu son passe-temps favori et à ce train-là, Dean n'allait certainement pas tarder à craquer, la patience n'étant pas une de ses principales vertus, loin s'en faut.

.

Le dîner se composa en plus des galettes de manioc, base de toute l'alimentation locale, de riz et de patates.

Il y avait là aussi des boulettes de pommes de terre farcies de viande que Sam présenta à Dean comme étant des _papa rellena_, ainsi que du maïs cuit à l'eau et quelques paiches, énormes poissons de rivière qui laissèrent son aîné pantois. Le tout accompagné de quelques tomates, d'une sauce aux cacahuètes et d'une purée de piment à laquelle Sam déconseilla fortement à son frère de goûter.

.

La table n'avait, en fait, de table que le nom. Elle se résumait juste à quelques caisses rassemblées faisant office de salle à manger de fortune. Novak prit une part de poisson, quelques pommes de terre et une bière, et s'éloigna pour s'installer à la proue du navire, à l'écart de tous, yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui.

« Je peux ? » fit une voix, en indiquant une place à sa gauche.

Il releva son regard azur dans celui de Dean et lui fit signe de s'asseoir d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci » posant d'une main, son assiette en alu sur ses cuisses et de l'autre tentant de maintenir sa bouteille droite.

« Désolé de venir t'emmerder en pleine méditation mais c'est ça ou je vais finir par flinguer Gordon » en buvant une gorgée.

Novak sourit légèrement, tout en gardant le regard sur le fleuve. Ils mangèrent dans un étrange silence seulement interrompu par les bruits du moteur, tonitruant à cet endroit-là du navire mais tout aussi rassurant, telle la cadence d'une berceuse mécanique.

« C'est magnifique » ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller Dean entre deux bouchées en observant les arbres se dresser vers le ciel ou se pencher vers le fleuve, semblant admirer leurs reflets dans les eaux claires tels des milliers de Dieu Narcisse.

« Ca l'est » fit la voix rauque de Novak qui posa son assiette à moitié vide.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Dean devant le regard terne de son voisin.

« Un jour, tout cela n'existera plus » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Nop...Ca disparaîtra jamais parce que des gens continueront à se battre pour que ça reste une réalité » l'infirma Dean.

Il vit sourire Novak peu convaincu.

« Tu aimes cette terre, tu aimes ses gens...J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu n'aies pas plus envie de te battre pour eux » continua Dean, en avalant un morceau de boulette de pomme de terre.

« J'ai assisté et vu tant d'horreur...Je sais qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps...Que peuvent quelques flèches face à des fusils ? Que peuvent quelques plantes contre les maladies des hommes blancs ? Que peut un père quand son fils tend la main vers les lumières de la ville ? Toutes ces populations sont vouées à disparaître, comme les Incas et les Aztèques avant eux et comme nous dans un avenir plus lointain...Rien n'est immuable ».

« C'est faux...Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir et de la vie, il doit y en avoir encore sacrément là-dedans...Sam m'a dit qu'il y a encore probablement des centaines de tribus isolées qui vivent dans la jungle, ignorant jusqu'à notre existence ».

« C'est exact mais ce qu'il a oublié de te dire, c'est que chaque année, elles sont de moins en moins nombreuses, l'homme s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus profondément dans la jungle, les rapprochant d'une civilisation qui finira par les pervertir ou les anéantir ». Dépité, il vida son assiette dans l'eau. « Le combat de ton frère, c'est une goutte d'eau dans un fleuve gorgé de sang ».

« Peut-être mais lui au moins a le mérite de vouloir continuer à se battre et de toujours y croire...Toi, tu es juste là, à regarder mourir ces indiens que tu dis aimer, sans réagir...Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces grands pontes que tu aimes tant à dénigrer ». Il vit Novak se crisper mais il garda le silence.

« Tu nous as dit y a pas si longtemps que les gens les plus dangereux sont ceux qui se croient investis d'une mission et ne se posent aucune question ».

Novak baissa le regard sur les eaux du fleuve.

« Et toi, Cass ? Ca t'arrive parfois de te remettre en cause ? De t'en poser des questions ? » presque furieux devant l'inertie de ce dernier.

« Tous les jours » finit-il par lui répondre en se levant. « C'est pour ça que je suis encore là, j'attends qu'on me prouve que j'ai tort » en s'éloignant.

« Et merde » fulmina Dean en balançant le contenu de son assiette à l'eau.

.

Il resta encore quelques minutes à regarder défiler le paysage. Il se laissa bercer par la soudaine sérénité des lieux et sentit grandir en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis des années...

La liberté et l'envie d'y croire et de se battre pour elle.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le restant de la journée se déroula dans une sorte de langueur monotone, l'humidité permanente et la chaleur annihilant toute volonté.

La plupart des hommes était à présent torse nu et affalé sur le premier pont, somnolant ou observant distraitement le paysage. Le bruit du moteur et le clapotement des eaux sur les parois du bateau accompagnaient les cris d'animaux résonnant dans les hautes cimes. Accompagnaient aussi ceux du piqueur qui hurlait ses consignes au capitaine, le faisant barrer plus à gauche ou plus à droite pour éviter de s'ensabler dans les fonds traîtres du fleuve.

Dean s'était assis à l'arrière laissant pendre ses pieds nus au-dessus du fleuve, les jambes glissées sous la rambarde.

Entre ses cuisses, une bouteille de bière sur laquelle il faisait mécaniquement glisser ses doigts, s'imprégnant de sa fraîcheur, rythmant ses pensées. Accoudé au premier barreau de ce balcon fluvial, Dean observait la forêt vierge qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde en faisant fi des frontières...Sentiment d'éternité et d'absolu, l'homme qu'il était, se sentit soudain ridiculement petit face à cette immense créature aux multiples lianes et tentacules vertes qui s'étendait sur plus de 9 pays. Plus il l'observait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait vie devant ses yeux. Que les arbres bougeaient, venant à lui pour murmurer à son oreille, il était fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et commençait à comprendre et partager l'amour de son frère pour cette terre et ces peuples indigènes.

.

Il laissa dériver son esprit, emporté par les bruits du fleuve, ceux des branches qui raclaient le toit du deuxième ponton quand la barge frôlait de trop près les berges pour fuir les troncs charriés par l'eau qui manquaient de les heurter, ceux des hurlements de ces singes qu'il ne voyait qu'en ombre dans les arbres, ceux de ces oiseaux aux ramages multicolores qui volaient au ras du fleuve en piaillant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir fixer ces images à jamais pour se prouver qu'il ne les rêvait pas.

.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Novak pour réapparaître. Dean ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le déjeuner et n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le faire non plus, craignant une énième prise de bec.

Novak le mettait trop souvent sur la défensive, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi...Il le mettait mal à l'aise aussi avec cet éternel regard perçant qui semblait sonder les âmes, ses réponses froides qui fusaient toujours comme des vérités quand bien même elles ne l'étaient pas.

De plus, Dean n'avait jamais su se départir de cette impression d'avoir été considéré dès le départ comme un intrus dans ce monde qui était le leur et surtout le sien. Car si Novak avait fini par tolérer Sam, il ne sembla pas vouloir en faire de même avec lui.

Il admirait Sam et son entêtement à défendre la cause indigène en gardant toujours espoir, se battant pour ses convictions sans jamais accepter de plier l'échine ou de se vendre, usant habilement des failles du système et de celles des hommes. Mais il avait toujours semblé regarder Dean avec une certaine défiance et avec suspicion surtout quand ce dernier s'était mis en tête de soudain suivre son frère sur le terrain de la cause indienne.

Qu'est-ce qu'un cow-boy débarquant de sa lointaine Amérique bien-pensante pouvait bien connaître à la situation des autochtones ? De quoi se mêlait-il ? Que cherchait-il à se prouver?

.

Dean resta assis tandis que Novak s'avançait, sans un regard vers lui, et s'appuyait des deux mains sur la rambarde. Les rayons du soleil reflétèrent sur l'eau qui elle-même refléta dans ses yeux bleus vacillants.

Dean ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de le trouver beau. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ce début de barbe qui lui rongeait les joues, ses lèvres pleines mais surtout cette fragilité soudaine qui s'affichait sur ce visage d'habitude si impassible.

« Cass ? » osa-t-il enfin en se relevant, craignant que ce dernier ne le rabroue à nouveau.

« Ce sont les terres d'Irakatoa » fit sa voix rauque en fixant l'immensité verte. « Il n'y a plus guère que les anciens pour y vivre encore...Avec lui, ils sont les derniers représentants de sa tribu...Quand ils viendront à mourir, toutes leurs traditions et leur culture disparaîtront avec eux » les yeux vides fixant le sommet des arbres.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de les sauver? ».

« Tout se fait par transmission orale ici et si il n'y a plus personne pour écouter, à quoi bon parler » d'une voix sourde.

« Personne n'a eu idée de les enregistrer, de prendre des notes, de les filmer...Je ne sais pas moi » fit Dean, énervé par l'attitude passive du guide. « Avec toutes les techniques qu'il existe à l'heure actuelle, il doit bien y avoir moyen de garder une trace...MERDE » en indiquant la jungle de la main tout en fixant Novak qui ne détourna pas le regard du fleuve.

« Il existe bien quelques ONG et des groupes reliés au FUNAI qui parcourent les différentes tribus recensées et tentent de sauver ce qui peut l'être mais entretemps des dizaines d'autres ont été ou sont sur le point d'être éradiquées avant même qu'ils aient pu entrer en contact avec eux, ce sont les voix de milliers d'indiens qui sont réduites au silence et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ».

Le temps se suspendit.

« Ce serait un projet magnifique à porter tu ne trouves pas ? Inscrire à jamais dans le patrimoine de l'humanité, une trace d'eux » suggéra Dean sous le regard interdit de Novak.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas d'enregistrer la voix des morts, je préfère les entendre libres et vivantes » en baissant la tête.

« Les deux sont possibles...Tu peux les faire connaître tout en les protégeant ».

« Ce ne sont pas des animaux » le coupa sèchement Novak.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire » répliqua Dean en se braquant. « Mais il faut savoir rester réaliste...Si tu veux éviter de voir d'autres Irakatoa mourir dans l'indifférence générale, tu vas devoir te bouger le cul et faire quelque chose pour eux. Il va te falloir choisir un camp ».

« Je n'ai aucun camp à choisir » serrant ses poings sur la rambarde.

« Oh que si » en l'obligeant à lui faire face en l'attrapant par le bras. « Tu vas devoir choisir entre ceux qui les regardent mourir ou ceux qui comme mon frère se battent pour leur donner le droit de vivre » l'invectiva Dean.

Novak le fixa un long moment et finit par calmement lui ôter la main qui tenait toujours fermement son bras. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand il fut stoppé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Sam.

« Je viens d'avoir une longue et très instructive et coûteuse conversation avec Juan, le piqueur » en passant de Dean à Novak d'un air satisfait. « J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? » changeant de sujet devant leurs mines renfrognées.

« Non rien...Continue » grommela Dean en s'appuyant contre la rambarde, bras croisés.

« Je vois » en soupirant, dépité. « Bon...Je disais donc que j'ai eu une conversation plus qu'intéressante avec Juan. Il semblerait que notre cher et plus très frais capitaine, Alveno, ne nous ait pas dit toute la vérité ».

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? » marmonna Dean entre ses dents.

« Il y a quelques semaines, le dit Capitaine aurait débarqué, moyennant large finance, une dizaine d'hommes à quelques kilomètres d'ici...D'après Juan, ils étaient armés et plutôt bien équipés...Alveno est censé revenir les chercher dans deux semaines ».

« Une dizaine d'hommes » répéta stoïque Novak. « Des orpailleurs très certainement » baissant la tête. « Manquait plus que ça, s'ils viennent à trouver de l'or à cet endroit-ci du fleuve, ça signera la fin des tribus de la région ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Dean se redressant pour faire face à son frère.

« Pour le moment, rien n'est confirmé...Ce ne sont que les paroles d'un seul homme et rien ne prouve qu'il nous dit la vérité ».

« Y a un très bon moyen de le savoir » gronda Novak en faisant volte-face et se dirigeant vers l'avant du navire.

« Oh putain...Fais pas le con, mec ». Dean se mit à sa poursuite suivi de Sam. Ils traversèrent le pont à toute vitesse, surprenant les autres hommes qui somnolaient encore.

Gordon se leva d'un bond, armant son fusil.

.

Alveno était debout, appuyé à la barre, le regard vitreux, bouteille de _Cachaça_ à moitié vide à sa droite.

Depuis la cabine, il fixait le piqueur et sa longue tige de bambou qui vérifiait la profondeur du fleuve.

« Alveno » fit la voix glaciale de Novak.

« _O que deseja_? » grommela ce dernier.

«_ Garimpeiros_ » en balançant la bouteille au sol d'un revers de la main, ce qui fit sursauter les trois autres hommes. Un cliquetis et Gordon apparut dans l'embrasure de la cabine.

« Besoin d'un coup de main » en affichant ses dents blanches.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir sommé » le fustigea Novak avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le capitaine. « Quant à toi » en attrapant le col de la chemise brunâtre d'Alveno pour le forcer à le regarder. «… Tu vas me faire gentiment le plaisir de nous débarquer au bon endroit du fleuve, au-delà de cet affluent dont l'appât de l'or t'a fait oublier la malédiction...Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ? » en le relâchant.

« Sinon quoi ? » d'un rire mauvais.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manier la barre, ici » d'un sourire entendu. Alveno se figea.

« Combien ? » de son haleine fétide, son sens des affaires reprenant le dessus.

« Pas un dollar de plus...Et estime-toi heureux, je pourrais tout aussi bien t'abandonner sur la rive ».

« _Cabrão_ » cracha-t-il en réponse.

Novak ne réagit pas et sortit de la cabine pour tomber sur le regard médusé des autres membres de l'expédition.

« URURU ! » tonna sa voix rauque.

« _Sim _? ».

« Garde un œil sur lui » radoucissant le ton dans un vague sourire.

L'indien opina de la tête et prit son fusil posé contre la rambarde pour disparaître dans la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » suggéra timidement Dean en se frottant la nuque.

« Sam...Va parler à Juan...Qu'il fasse que ce bateau amarre au bon endroit » ordonna Novak sans se retourner.

« J'y vais » obéit ce dernier sans même chercher à contredire ses ordres.

« On risque de devoir faire face à quelques risques d'accrochage quand on débarquera, jusque- là, je vous conseille donc à tous de vous reposer. On devrait arriver à destination demain fin de matinée. Je vous rappelle aussi » en se tournant vers Gordon «… que le but ici n'est pas de mener une expédition punitive mais bien d'éviter un futur bain de sang de la manière la plus pacifiste possible, tenez-vous le pour dit ».

« Je te ferais remarquer que le bain de sang a déjà commencé » siffla Gordon en enclenchant son fusil. « D'où notre présence » souriant à son fusil tout en l'armant.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Novak fonçait déjà sur Gordon qui recula surpris en heurtant la rambarde.

« Ne me provoque pas » grogna Novak sous son nez.

« Cass » lança Dean en s'approchant. « Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine » en posant avec un peu d'appréhension sa main sur son épaule. Il le sentit se crisper mais il ne le repoussa pas.

« C'est ça ...Ecoute ton mignon » répliqua un Gordon railleur. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing de Novak lui explosa la lèvre.

Dean voulut intervenir mais ce dernier avait déjà repris visiblement son sang-froid. Il était là planté droit, visage toujours aussi impassible, se massant machinalement le poing devant un Gordon aux yeux rougis par la haine, qui se retenait à la rambarde en essuyant sa bouche du bout du pouce.

« Cass ». Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean. « Viens...Laisse-le...Je t'offre un verre » en lui souriant et l'incitant à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

Novak tiqua, incrédule, devant cette tentative maladroite de désamorcer le conflit.

« Vois ça comme un geste de remerciement pour t'être battu pour mon honneur de mignon bafoué » se moqua gentiment Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça » répliqua Novak froidement.

Gordon les écarta soudain violemment et se réfugia sur le deuxième ponton.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il est jaloux » fit Dean en claquant sa langue.

« Jaloux de quoi ? » tiqua à nouveau Novak.

« Jaloux que je partage un verre avec toi et pas avec lui » soudain plus sérieux.

« Tu te crois à ce point irrésistible ? » le visage fermé, en croisant les bras.

« Je suis adorable » en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en riant. « Amène-toi...Je vais te faire boire autre chose que la bibine de ce bled ».

.

Novak croisa le regard d'Irikatoa, appuyé sur son arc. Ce dernier indiqua ses propres yeux avec son index et majeur et les retourna ensuite vers lui.

« Alors tu t'amènes ? » hurla Dean depuis le ponton rompant le lien muet des deux hommes.

A peine grimpé les quelques marches en bois, Novak fut bousculé par Gordon. Il ne dit rien mais le suivit des yeux pour finalement le voir s'asseoir auprès de Baki et lui parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Cass » fit d'une voix exaspérée Dean tout en sortant de son sac, emballé dans un T-shirt sale une bouteille de whisky, et la tendit vers Novak avec un sourire plus doux qu'ironique.

.

Celui-ci se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui et tout à coup, cette bouteille entre ses mains n'eut plus aucune importance. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans le bleu des siens, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'y noyer.

Il plissa timidement les lèvres en posant la bouteille sur son hamac et s'approcha de Novak qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Novak le saisit par la nuque d'une main ferme et le tira vers lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, l'obligeant à céder au baiser que sa langue domina aussitôt.

Dean sentait sa barbe naissante lui frotter la joue et en gémit dans sa bouche de plaisir en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Approfondissant le baiser au point d'en perdre le souffle.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, front contre front.

« Tu me l'offres ce verre » le repoussa Novak tout en s'éloignant, laissant derrière lui, un Dean décontenancé.

.

Ils burent assis à même le sol, l'un au goulot, l'autre dans un verre sale qui traînait près d'un des hamacs.

Dean n'osa pas évoquer ce qui venait de se passer. Novak ayant repris ce visage impassible et ce silence dans lequel il aimait se réfugier, et lui, ayant trop peur d'ouvrir à nouveau son sacré espace personnel. Ils parlèrent peu et seulement de banalités pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent...La cause indienne et ce « eux » qui avait surgi au milieu de nulle part.

Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par la voix de Sam et redescendirent presque soulagés de rejoindre les autres pour dîner.

.

La nuit fut calme et ce fut le bruit du moteur, tôt ce matin-là qui les réveilla.

Dans la torpeur du petit-déjeuner, ils se préparèrent à bientôt amarrer entre la peur d'arriver trop tard et l'espoir d'arriver encore à temps.

Dean croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Novak. Il fut toujours celui qui finissait par céder en baissant la tête. Ses yeux dérivaient alors sur ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau mais dont Novak semblait lui avoir interdit l'accès.

Le baiser de la veille serait probablement le seul qu'ils partageraient. Le feu de l'action et celui de l'adrénaline avaient tronqué la donne. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que Dean s'y résolut. Il se leva et rejoignit Sam au côté du piqueur.

« Tenez » en tendant deux cafés et une assiette de biscuits aux deux hommes. Il s'assit en s'étirant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Castiel ? » osa Sam sans le fixer tout en prenant sa tasse.

« Rien ».

« Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ? » sourire en coin.

« On arrive dans combien de temps ? » changeant abruptement de sujet.

« Environ une heure » tout en continuant de le fixer.

« Sammy » le supplia son aîné.

« La vache » tout en riant et buvant son café.

« Quoi ? » en se grattant la tête, les joues rosies par l'embarras.

« J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux pour mon grand frère » levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Heureux pour quoi ? » en appuyant ses avant-bras, dépité sur ses cuisses. « Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi ».

« Tu rigoles » s'amusa Sam. « Il te lâche pas du regard. Il semble prendre très au sérieux son rôle de protecteur si tu veux mon avis » en vidant sa tasse.

« Mais c'est que tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! » en se redressant et le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

« N'oublie pas qu'il est ton puma hum » en prenant un biscuit sur l'assiette que Dean avait fini par poser au sol.

« N'oublie pas qu'il y a des piranhas dans ces eaux » répliqua l'aîné, rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sérieux là, Dean » fit Sam d'une voix blanche.

« Moi aussi » tenta de continuer sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, son aîné.

.

Il vit le regard de Sam se lever et sentit sa présence derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner sachant que Novak avait dû tout entendre. Il laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine.

« Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes » fit Sam en tapotant sur l'épaule de Juan lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ce dernier scruta l'horizon puis se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« _Cinco minutos _» en posant son long roseau en travers du pont.

Après quoi, il prit sa tasse de café et suivit Sam.

Novak resta derrière Dean dans un silence pesant.

« Ururu t'a préparé un de ses fusils et quelques cartouches, ça pourrait s'avérer utile ».

« Merci » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

« Je... » en soupirant. « Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser...C'était une erreur » la voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu m'aurais pas embrassé, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait...J'en avais envie ».

« Moi aussi » répondit Novak.

« Alors pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une erreur ? » en se levant pour lui faire face.

« Parce que quand toute cette histoire sera finie, tu repartiras pour le Kansas et moi, je resterais ici ».

« Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps » lui sourit Dean.

« Les coups sans lendemain ne m'intéressent pas ».

« Je vois pas ça comme ça ».

« Tu le vois comment alors ? » en croisant les bras.

« Comme un merveilleux souvenir...Comme tout ce que je vois ici depuis que j'ai atterri ».

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas d'être un souvenir, Dean ».

« Ce pays est magnifique » en s'approchant de Novak. « Tu es magnifique » en lui posant la main sur sa joue râpeuse.

« N'essaye pas la flatterie avec moi, ça ne marchera pas » en lui ôtant sa main.

« J'ai envie de toi...Y aurait pas les autres, je te jure que je te prendrais là, maintenant » les joues en feu, médusé par sa propre audace, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ?

« Oh non » lui fit Novak en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui prenant le menton. « Je suis le guide, je dirige » d'une voix cassée qui obligea Dean à fermer les yeux pour garder le contrôle.

Il recula et l'observa un long moment, intrigué par son silence, Dean rouvrit les yeux. Novak le fixait, un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

« _Compungido_ » fit Juan en reprenant son roseau.

Novak s'éloigna pour rejoindre Irakatoa, laissant Dean, seul avec ses questions sans réponse.

« Ca va ? » fit Sam en revenant vers lui.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me laisses la douche ce soir » rit-il, dépité en se frottant vigoureusement le visage.

« Je suis désolé » en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Et moi donc ! » en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, regardant défiler le paysage au rythme lent de la barge.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Juan se mit soudain à s'agiter faisant de grands signes vers la cabine où se tenaient Sam et Ururu aux côtés d'Alveno.

Ils virent Dean et Novak le rejoindre à l'avant du bateau. A quelques mètres de la barge, ils pouvaient apercevoir ce qui semblait être les restes d'un camp de base.

A l'exception de quelques tentes et d'une hutte en bois sur pilotis, ils n'aperçurent aucune trace de vie, seuls résonnaient les éternels bruits de la forêt et de ses habitants invisibles.

« J'aime pas ça » marmonna Dean.

Novak, les yeux froncés, ne dit rien, observant le camp de loin, il finit par le laisser et se dirigea vers les autres membres de l'expédition réunis autour de la table de fortune.

« Préparez-vous ».

« Mauvais pressentiment ? » sourit Gordon, lèvre encore enflée.

Novak ne réagit à sa provocation et se tourna vers Irakatoa en lui parlant dans son dialecte.

L'indien opina et appela à ses côtés Davi. Pablo rejoignit Novak à l'avant où Dean scrutait toujours la berge de loin. Il nota que celui-ci avait glissé son 45' à l'avant.

Plus le bateau s'approchait du camp de fortune, plus les appréhensions grandissaient.

Juan se mit à gesticuler en indiquant de la main un point sur la berge.

« _Um morto_ ».

Dean vit le visage de Novak se fermer. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Gordon...Ururu ». Il leur indiqua de la main l'arrière du bateau.

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Tu as été engagé sur cette expédition pour faire partie de l'équipe de sécurité, je pense qu'il est temps de mériter ton salaire » sur un ton sec mais avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai compris » en prenant le fusil qu'Ururu lui avait préparé. Novak le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre les deux autres.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » l'interrogea Sam, suspicieux.

« On va partir en avant-garde... Je te confie le bateau...Garde un œil sur Alveno...Tout ira bien » devant le visage mitigé de Sam. « Tu es entre de bonnes mains » souriant à Pablo.

« Et si jamais ça tourne mal ? On fait comment pour venir vous aider » sur un ton de reproche tout en pointant la rive.

« Il y a deux barques en alu à moteur accrochées à l'arrière » lui tapotant le bras. « Et puis Davi gardera un œil sur le camp » lui indiquant l'indien qui s'était emparé de la paire de jumelle du Capitaine et qui prenait position près du piqueur.

« Je le sens pas » marmonna Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« On n'a pas d'autre choix. Et puis c'était le but de cette mission non ? » en le rassurant d'un sourire. « J'y vais ».

.

Novak stoppa net au bord de la barge. Dans la barque, se tenait assis Irakatoa, serrant entre ses cuisses et ses mains, son arc et quelques longues flèches.

Il croisa son regard et soupira, il savait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

.

Sam les regarda se diriger vers la rive.

« Il y a un autre fusil ici ? » en ne semblant s'adresser à personne en particulier.

« Baki en a un » lui répondit Davi yeux rivés sur la barque.

« Bien ».

« _O capitão donou mae spingarda_ » les informa Juan.

« Génial » en se dirigeant vers la cabine où se trouvait Baki.

Il revint moins d'une minute après, se positionna près de Davi en armant son fusil et pointa la rive. Il régla la lunette et sourit.

« Maintenant on est prêt » en rabaissant le canon.

.

Ils mirent moins de 2 minutes pour atteindre la rive et y débarquèrent tout en tirant la barque sur la berge.

Le guide ouvrit la marche suivi d'Irakatoa. Gordon la fermait avec Ururu qui gardait un œil sur lui, suivant ainsi les consignes de Novak.

Dean marchait derrière ce dernier, fixant plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait la base de sa nuque cachée par un bandana noir.

.

Ils entrèrent dans le camp en s'avançant en demi-cercle, dans un silence pesant, les fronts en sueur, les mains moites. Quelques cris de singes hurleurs et d'oiseaux comme uniques échos à leurs respirations.

Ururu, sur un signe de tête de Novak, se dirigea vers le corps aperçu par Juan. Il fit un signe négatif tout en appelant le groupe vers lui.

« _Arma_ » en indiquant une blessure à hauteur de poitrine.

« Ils se sont entretués ? » osa Dean.

« Peut-être » susurra Novak entre ses dents tout en se retournant vers la petite clairière.

Gordon s'éloignant vers les tentes qu'il fouilla une à une, suivi d'Ururu. Personne, le camp semblait abandonné depuis plusieurs jours.

.

Irakatoa avait rejoint la lisière de la jungle et appela Novak d'un mouvement de son arc.

Quand ils furent tous à sa hauteur, il leur indiqua deux autres corps cachés dans les branchages.

« La fièvre de l'or » marmonna Gordon.

« Ca n'explique pas les indiens morts » nota Dean en s'essuyant le front trempé.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas lié » en conclut Novak, accroupi près des cadavres. « Une balle dans la tête pour celui-là et deux dans la poitrine pour l'autre ».

« Sympa » fit Dean en serrant sa nuque.

Irakatoa se leva et indiqua des traces tout en parlant en dialecte avec Novak.

« Ca vous dérangerait pas de causer notre langue » pesta Gordon.

« Il a repéré des traces, celles de plusieurs hommes s'enfonçant dans la jungle, visiblement ils couraient » le foudroyant du regard. « Irakatoa va nous guider » en se dirigeant vers la barque. Il revint avec un sac qu'il ouvrit en le jetant au sol.

« Prenez chacun une gourde, on la remplira dès qu'on trouvera une source d'eau potable » en se servant, évitant le regard de Gordon.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt vers la plage et fit de grands signes vers le bateau.

.

« Ils vont partir à leur recherche » pesta Sam. « Pas question que je reste ici » en faisant mine de partir.

Pablo l'arrêta en se plaçant face à lui.

« Nous devons rester bateau » avec un fort accent.

« On n'a pas besoin d'être autant pour garder un seul homme » s'énerva Sam en pointant la cabine.

« Si eux en danger, eux avoir besoin de nous vivants » dans un anglais approximatif.

« Justement » en voulant l'écarter.

« _Não_ » d'une voix douce tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

« C'est mon frère...Merde » la voix dépitée.

« _Estes são meus amigos_ » répliqua aussitôt Pablo, en relâchant son emprise.

« Je leur donne deux heures » céda Sam, en regardant sa montre.

Le jeune guide lui sourit et retourna vers la cabine. Sam soupira en reprenant sa place en échangeant un regard complice avec Davi.

.

« On y va » lança-t-il en quittant le bord de rive.

Irakatoa s'enfonça le premier dans l'épaisse verdure, à ses côtés Ururu qui maniait la machette avec entrain, suivi de Gordon aux aguets. Dean se plaça aux côtés de Novak.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, tant pour sa détermination que pour cette beauté sauvage qui émanait de lui et qui le chamboulait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui.

Ce dernier sentait ses yeux plantés sur lui et se tourna en s'arrêtant. Il laissa les autres prendre un peu d'avance.

« Quoi ? » fit Dean en reculant d'un pas face au regard transperçant de Novak.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça » fit-il d'une voix trop rauque.

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoqua Dean.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Novak était déjà sur lui, lui saisissant le visage entre les mains et l'embrassant sans retenue. Il mit un temps à réagir mais finit par répondre au baiser tout en essayant d'attraper à son tour son visage mais Novak repoussa ses mains violemment à chaque tentative, lâchant ses joues pour finir par saisir ses poignets et les bloquer contre ses hanches. Il l'embrassait comme un damné et Dean se perdit dans la saveur de cette bouche aussi sauvage que l'était ce corps qu'il ne pouvait toucher.

Il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son pantalon et Novak dut le sentir car il le repoussa brusquement, les yeux dilatés par l'envie.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça » en essuyant doucement ses lèvres du pouce et de l'index. Visage impassible, voix contenue. « Bouge-toi...On va finir par les perdre de vue ».

Dean ne sut quoi répondre, il resta prostré un long moment, perdu, et se ressaisit quand il sentit la lanière de son fusil glisser le long de son épaule.

.

Gordon les foudroya du regard à leur retour, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

Il détourna ensuite son regard rougi vers Novak qui fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui enflamma encore plus sa colère.

« _Azul Celeste_ » l'appela Irakatoa en pointant son arc vers l'avant.

.

Quand Novak le rejoignit, il ne put que constater les dégâts...Trois nouveaux corps, deux face au sol, balles dans le dos et le troisième les yeux ouverts, figés sur la canopée, une balle en plein front.

« Ils sont morts depuis 2 ou 3 jours maxi » fit Gordon penché au-dessus de l'un d'eux.

« Ca nous fait cinq cadavres et pas une seule trace d'indigène. On fait peut-être fausse route» soliloqua Novak en scrutant la forêt.

« On retournerait pas au bateau chercher de l'aide » proposa Dean un peu mal à l'aise devant les corps, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'odeur de la mort empestant l'atmosphère déjà saturée d'humidité.

.

Irakatoa appela Ururu et tous deux s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la jungle.

« Ca répond à ta question » grinça Gordon, sourire mauvais.

« Suis-moi » fit Novak en l'écartant de lui. « On va encore avancer quelques minutes et on avisera par la suite ».

Ils firent un arrêt près d'une source d'eau sortie de nulle part, remplirent leurs gourdes, se rafraîchirent et repartirent sans prendre le temps de se reposer.

Irakatoa semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, semblant savoir où tout cela les mènerait. Novak le suivit sans poser de question.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une petite clairière traversée par une rivière. Ils se figèrent tous. Il y avait là, cinq autres corps, entremêlés, tous tués par balle. Certains le visage crispé, la bouche entrouverte, d'autres face au sol...

Au bord de la rivière, le matériel de base des orpailleurs, quelques batées en acier, deux balances électroniques de poche, des pipettes d'orpaillage, quelques tubes et pelles éparpillées à même le sol.

Novak releva son bandana sur son nez, Dean fit pareil...L'odeur était épouvantable et visiblement des animaux en tous genres avaient déjà commencé le festin.

Ururu se pencha sur un des corps et son visage se ferma. Il releva les yeux vers Irakatoa en lui montrant, dans le creux de sa main, un tube contenant quelques fines pépites.

« Et merde » fulmina Novak dans sa barbe.

« Tu crois que c'est un des leurs qui les a tués pour s'emparer du butin ? » fit Dean en pointant les cadavres.

« Je ne pense pas sinon il serait reparti avec tout l'or et n'aurait pas tout laissé en plan comme ça » en observant le désordre du second camp.

« Juan a dit qu'ils avaient débarqué une dizaine d'hommes, il ne doit plus rester en vie que leur assassin » fit remarquer Gordon, en retournant une batée du bout du pied.

« Faut croire » marmonna Novak en se rapprochant d'Irakatoa.

« _Continuar_? » demanda ce dernier.

Il opina et le vieil indien reprit sa route suivi par tous les autres.

.

« Ca fait deux heures là » s'inquiéta Sam, le visage en sueur.

« _Não houve tiro_ ».

« Je sais » murmura-t-il en relâchant ses épaules. « _O primeiro tiro, vamos_ » en redressant la tête.

« Oui » répondit Pablo.

« Bien » en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.

Irakatoa indiqua les traces de botte, un seul homme qui se dirigeait vers l'Est, Novak lui fit signe de poursuivre et tous accélérèrent le pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle clairière moins grande que la précédente. Le vieil indien se figea avant de lever la tête.

Il se tourna vers Novak et dans un échange muet, il sut.

« Quoi ? » chuchota Dean.

« Il est là » en levant les yeux.

« Vous parlez anglais ? » cria Novak en s'écartant du groupe. « On sait que vous êtes là ».

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Gordon arma son fusil et s'avança.

« Non ». Novak le foudroya du regard mais Irakatoa fit un signe qui détourna son attention.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, les cris qui transperçaient la forêt n'étaient pas d'origine animale.

« Ne tirez pas » ordonna Novak aux trois autres. « _Você fala Inglês? _» en levant la tête vers les cimes.

« Oui » finit par répondre une voix lointaine. « Foutez le camp d'ici...Il n'y a pas d'or...Juste de la pyrite...Ils sont devenus fous...Tous...Tous ces morts...Ils étaient innocents » avec un fort accent.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » en tentant de le repérer malgré les échos de la forêt.

« Les indiens...Ils les ont tués...Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire » la voix brisée.

Irakatoa leva son arc vers la droite. Novak opina.

« Descendez de là...Il faut partir d'ici ».

« Non ».

« Soyez raisonnable » tout en fronçant les sourcils à l'approche des cris.

« Je dois rester ici...Je dois les protéger ».

« On est là pour ça ».

« Non...Vous venez pour l'or mais il n'y a pas d'or ici ».

Ururu fit un signe négatif de la tête, le tube contenait de l'or, l'homme mentait.

.

« Des cadavres ont été retrouvés sur un des affluents du fleuve...Nous avons été envoyés ici pour trouver la raison de leur mort ».

« C'est eux » hurla la voix masculine. « Ils sont venus nous saluer et ils les ont tués » des larmes dans la voix. « Je voulais pas ça » en reniflant.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous croyez juste...Descen... ». Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit sec de branches qui se brisent l'interrompit.

« CASS » hurla Dean en le repoussant avant qu'un corps ne s'écrase sur le sol devant eux.

L'homme désarticulé était mort, une flèche brisée lui traversant la poitrine.

« On fout le camp...TOUT DE SUITE » hurla Novak en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture arrière.

.

Irakatoa arma son arc, Ururu se mit dos à lui en fixant la forêt.

« Saloperie» pesta Gordon en armant son fusil et le braquant sur les arbres.

« On ne tire qu'en dernier recours » en s'approchant de lui et le forçant à le regarder. « On est ici pour les aider, pas pour les massacrer ».

« Je pense qu'ils n'en ont plus rien à foutre de vos beaux discours pacifistes » en écartant Novak et pointant du fusil le cadavre.

« Ils n'ont rien contre nous » fulminait-il.

« On est des _kuben_, ça leur suffit » cracha Gordon en le menaçant de son fusil.

« Va-y...Tire...Tire, tu en meurs d'envie » le harangua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

« CASS...Arrête...Fais pas le con...C'est pas le moment » cria Dean entre panique et colère.

« T'avise pas d'agir sans que je t'en donne l'ordre » fit Novak, impassible, faisant face à un Gordon enragé.

« _Azul celeste_ ». Irakatoa le calma en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« On y va » lança-t-il froidement. Ururu avait repris le chemin en sens inverse. D'un pas rapide, ils retournèrent vers le camp de base.

.

Arrivés à la première clairière, ils firent une courte pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Regardez s'ils n'ont pas des papiers d'identité...Ils doivent avoir des familles qui s'inquiètent pour eux » ordonna Novak.

« Ce sont des assassins » lui fit remarquer Dean, un peu réfractaire à l'idée de fouiller des cadavres en décomposition.

« Ce ne sont que les paroles d'un homme, rien ne nous prouve que c'est vrai » d'une voix posée.

« Okay...Ca va » ronchonna Dean, le visage grimaçant de dégout et de résignation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une flèche se planta sur le cadavre sur lequel il allait se pencher.

« Autant pour moi » en relevant les mains en signe de reddition et reculant.

Gordon pointa son arme et tira. Novak, furieux, se rua sur lui et lui arracha le fusil des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Je devrais te laisser crever ici » d'une voix glaciale en balançant le fusil sur le côté.

.

Irakatoa tenta d'entrer en communication avec eux dans son dialecte, en vain.

Novak se tourna vers lui, ce dont profita Gordon pour rouler sur lui-même et se saisir de son arme.

Novak lui fit volte-face et croisa son sourire carnassier planté sur lui.

« CASS » hurla Dean en se dépêtrant de sa lanière de fusil.

« Fais le bonjour en enfer » en le pointant. Un sifflement et le sourire de Gordon se figea en même temps qu'une flèche le transperça de part en part pour le clouer au sol.

Il toussa en lâchant son fusil, tentant de se relever en crachant du sang.

Novak se pencha vers lui pour l'aider mais de ses dernières forces, il le repoussa.

« Me...Touche pas » puis il tourna son regard vers Dean et ses yeux s'adoucirent avant de s'éteindre.

.

Tous fixèrent le corps sans vie pendant un long moment. Les indiens semblaient avoir disparu. Novak se pencha, ferma les paupières de Gordon et soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« On y va » finit-il par ordonner en se relevant. Ce fut là qu'il tomba sur le regard perdu de Dean fixé sur le sol.

« Dean » en posant sa main sur son bras pour le sortir de son inertie.

« Il...Il aurait pu te tuer » en relevant les yeux dans les siens.

« Il aurait pu oui », en lui souriant, « mais il ne l'a pas fait ».

« Il t'aurait tué » répéta Dean, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Calme-toi » en lui prenant le visage en coupe. « Il faut te ressaisir...On doit retourner au bateau » en serrant ses mains sur son visage.

Dean opina en baissant les yeux. « Désolé ».

« Ne le sois pas » en effleurant ses lèvres. « Maintenant en route » en lui tapant affectueusement sur l'épaule.

Dean vit le regard d'Irakatoa se poser sur lui ainsi que celui d'Ururu. Aucun ne sembla choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, semblant déjà savoir ce qui se tramait entre ses deux hommes blancs bien avant qu'ils ne le sachent eux-mêmes.

.

« En route » lâcha sèchement Novak, brisant la magie de l'instant.

« Et Gordon ? » osa Dean.

« Quoi Gordon » restant de dos.

« On peut pas le laisser là quand même ? ».

« Si on le peut, et on va le faire ».

« Cass » le suppliant.

« Le ramener signifierait la mort de cette tribu » sans en dire plus. Dean savait qu'il avait raison mais ça restait quand même un des leurs qu'ils abandonnaient à l'arrière et ce, même si c'était le dernier des salauds.

Il le revit alors pointer son arme sur Novak, son cœur se serra et ce fut finalement sans regret qu'il le laissa planter au sol.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au camp de base, ce fut pour y apercevoir Sam et Baki qui en entendant les coups de feu résonner dans la jungle avaient décidé de venir à leur secours.

Baki qui chercha du regard Gordon. Novak lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé.

Au moment de tous embarquer, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'était plus là.

« Et merde » fulmina Novak. « Rentrez sans moi...Je vais le chercher ».

« Laisse j'y vais » lança Dean sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

« Dean...Reviens ici » hurla Novak, furieux, s'apprêtant à partir à sa suite.

« Je viens avec toi » fit Sam en armant son fusil.

« Toi...Tu retournes sur le bateau avec les autres » gronda Novak. « J'y vais...Je vais le ramener, je te le promets » en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est...C'est Dean » le visage tordu par l'anxiété.

« Raison de plus, tu risques d'agir sans réfléchir...Fais-moi confiance, après tout je suis son Puma Hum » tenta-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

« Je sais que tu le ramèneras » opina Sam, regard entendu.

« Attendez-nous » Novak s'adressa à Irakatoa dans sa langue et s'éloigna.

.

Le regard inquiet Sam le vit disparaître dans la jungle, il maudit sa tête bornée de frère tout en priant pour qu'il lui revienne vivant.

« _Azul Celeste _veillera...N'aie crainte » lui fit le vieil indien.

.

Dean rattrapa Baki en quelques secondes, ce dernier pistait leurs traces et se remit à courir malgré la présence de Dean et ses avertissements.

« Baki...Arrête...Il est mort » tenta-t-il de le raisonner, à bout de souffle.

Il finit par le retrouver debout devant le corps sans vie de Gordon. Il le vit ôter la flèche qui le figeait au sol et la casser en deux.

Son visage se ferma, il scruta chaque parcelle du sol et finit par tomber sur les traces qui menaient vers l'autre clairière. Mu par la vengeance, Baki reprit sa course en avant, poursuivant des fantômes que lui seul semblait voir.

« BAKI » hurla Dean hésitant à le suivre. « Eh merde » reprenant à son tour sa course folle.

.

Il déboula trempé et le souffle court, sur l'autre clairière où Baki se tenait droit, fixant le cadavre de l'orpailleur. Un bruit dans les arbres les fit sursauter, Baki se mit à tirer en hurlant de rage dans la direction de celui-ci.

« Mais t'es con tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer » vociféra Dean, en tentant de lui arracher son fusil. « Ce mec n'en valait pas la peine ».

« _Ele era meu amigo_ ».

« Quoi ? » les sourcils froncés et puis ce sifflement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.« Merde » en se retournant.

Baki se figea sur place, le cou transpercé par une flèche de part en part, il s'affala sur le sol, mort.

« Oh Putain » en observant les alentours. Il se mit à courir à travers la jungle, trébuchant, courant presque à quatre pattes, il pouvait les percevoir derrière lui.

Il se perdit mais ne s'en rendit pas compte, il ne cherchait plus qu'à survivre. Il déboula sur une petite zone dégarnie et s'affala contre un tronc, à bout de souffle, trempé de sueur.

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme quand il l'entendit, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la flèche se planta dans son épaule. Il hurla quand elle le figea à l'arbre derrière lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le ronronnement se fit plus fort, plus monocorde. Dean finit par sourire à l'animal.

Il se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté son frère et Irakatoa.

Il sentit le fauve se rapprocher et poser sa truffe sur son visage. Il n'avait plus la force d'avoir peur.

« Dean ».

La bête posa sa patte sur sa joue, douce et si chaude.

« Dean ».

Cette voix...Il sourit et perdit connaissance.

.

Fin chapitre III.

.

**Venez pas me dire que ce chapitre est trop court hein... (sinon je connais une béta qui va péter une durite ...mdr)**

**J'espère vous retrouver dimanche pour « Au-delà des ombres » ou jeudi prochain pour la suite de leurs aventures au cœur de l'Amazonie.**

**.**

**Nb : **

**O que deseja? : Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

**Garimpeiros : Les chercheurs d'or.**

**Ele era meu amigo : il était mon ami.**

**Você fala Inglês ? : Est-ce vous parlé en anglais ?**

**Não houve tiro : aucun coup de feu (de tirer)**

**Compungido : Désolé**

**Cabrão : euh (fils de...lol)**

**O capitão donou mae spingarda : le Capitaine possède un fusil à lunettes.**

**Cachaça : Alcool à base de canne à sucre (40° )**


	4. L'oeil du Puma 4eme partier

**Purée ce que vos reviews et votre enthousiasme face à cette histoire me fait un bien fou...J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à écrire cette fic que voir vos réactions me fichent la patate.**

**Je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Non, bah je vous le répète alors...LOVE YOU**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci aux anciens et fidèles.**

**Merci pour les mises en favoris et merci aux lecteurs anonymes.**

**Merci Chipie pour ta review.**

.

**L'œil du puma**** : 4eme partie**

.

Le noir...Le noir absolu et la douleur...Ce furent les deux seules choses sur lesquelles arrivait à se focaliser Dean pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Il aurait bien voulu bouger mais il lui semblait naviguer entre deux eaux. Les sons lui parvenaient dans d'étranges échos et même la sensation de son propre corps lui paraissait irréelle.

Il aurait dû avoir peur, il devrait s'en inquiéter mais il n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté et ni au fond, l'envie.

Parce qu'il aimait cette sensation de plénitude qui soudain l'emprisonna et que se concentrer sur la réalité, lui rappelait avec trop d'intensité qu'il était seul, abandonné dans les ténèbres, et que respirer lui était devenu la pire des tortures.

.

Il décida alors d'arrêter de se battre et se laissa glisser irrémédiablement vers le néant, peut-être était-ce cela ce passage dont tout le monde parlait à propos de la mort.

Les paupières closes, il perçut pourtant une lumière trouble et dans celle-ci le visage souriant de sa mère qui depuis cette brume jaunâtre, lui posa délicatement la main sur sa joue. Inconsciemment ou non il s'y fondit, recherchant la chaleur de celle-ci. Elle disparut comme elle était venue. Ne restait plus alors que le vide et le froid de l'absence.

Il sombra dans les pénombres, tombant dans un puits sans fond, chute longue où il se voyait hurlé mais n'entendit aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Il battait des bras, tentant de se raccrocher à tout et à l'invisible.

.

Quand soudain, une main saisit la sienne. Une voix, un murmure, un prénom...

« Dean » si loin, trop loin, ses doigts lâchèrent prise et la chute sans fin reprit. La brume s'effaça pour ne laisser plus place qu'à l'ébène. Il se retrouvait aveugle face à sa propre mort.

Et dans cette nuit infinie et glaciale, surgit de nulle part, l'ambre, seule lumière dans cette uniformité oppressante. Deux yeux qui se rapprochent si vite et si lentement à la fois. Il voudrait tendre les mains vers eux mais il ne sent plus son corps, il ne sent plus rien que son cœur qui s'emballe et lui fait mal.

Derrière ce regard fauve apparaît alors la tête d'un puma au pelage roux clair, unique être vivant qu'il arrive à percevoir dans l'indicible.

« Dean ». Cette voix qui l'appelle.

.

Novak, torse nu et treillis noir, assis à même le sol, jambes à moitié repliées, le regardait se débattre avec ses démons. De temps à autre, il trempait un tissu dans un bol d'eau et lui rinçait le visage avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lui murmurant son prénom à l'oreille pour éviter qu'il ne s'égare et ne revienne plus.

Il pressait ensuite le tissu sur ses lèvres faisant couler le mince filet d'eau dans sa bouche entrouverte.

Même si la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, il pouvait le percevoir, le sentir. Il le voyait.

Sa blessure s'était infectée et la fièvre ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, planté comme un pantin désarticulé sur ce tronc.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il se souvint de cette sensation de terreur froide quand il l'aperçut. La pluie avait effacé une partie de ses traces et le temps qu'il trouve le corps sans vie de Baki et qu'il finisse par le retrouver lui, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir ralentissant ses recherches.

C'était une de ses averses courtes et violentes qui balayait quotidiennement cet immense enfer vert et qui érodait tant le sol que les âmes.

.

Il s'était approché de lui et vit à son regard vitreux qu'il délirait déjà. Il posa une main tremblante sur son front. Il était brûlant.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en serrant la flèche et la cassant d'un geste précis. « Pardon » en posant son front sur le sien tout en serrant sa nuque de sa main libre.

Mais Dean était tellement affaibli qu'il n'eut même pas la force de crier malgré la douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine.

Il avait perdu connaissance quand Novak le tira vers lui, laissant plantée profond dans le tronc de l'arbre l'embout de la flèche brisée.

Il le tint serré contre lui un long moment, miné à l'idée de le perdre sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que le regarder mourir dans ses bras.

A nul moment il ne sentit la menace qui rodait parce que pour lui, rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que Dean.

La pluie cessa et les bruits de la jungle peu à peu reprirent leurs droits. Cris d'animaux, bruits d'eau qui se meurent. Branches et feuilles qui cèdent sous le poids de celle-ci. Et cette chaleur étouffante qui écrasait toute énergie.

.

Il finit par trouver le courage de bouger et de réagir quand il entendit Dean gémir contre son cou.

« Ca va aller...Je suis là » en lui passant la main sur ses cheveux trempés.

Il lui ôta son T-shirt tout en le gardant contre lui, pour éviter que la plaie ne touche le sol et ne s'infecte encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Et merde » marmonna-t-il dépité, en essuyant la chair abîmée avec le tissu humide. « On doit absolument te sortir d'ici » en scrutant les alentours.

Il devait se reprendre, penser à nouveau en professionnel, laisser ses émotions sur le côté et cesser de tergiverser.

Construire un brancard ne servirait à rien, le terrain était trop inégal, gorgé d'eau et la végétation était bien trop dense pour lui permettre de le tirer à travers la jungle.

Il lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il le mit tant bien que mal, en position agenouillé, passa ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, serra ses poignets et se leva, s'enfonçant dans le sol meuble.

Déséquilibré, il réussit néanmoins à se relever. Il tira sur les poignets tout en se baissant légèrement remontant Dean en s'aidant de sa hanche. Il avait à présent une bien meilleure prise.

Après avoir calé ses mains dans les siennes à hauteur de poitrine, il se mit en marche.

.

Il dut souvent s'arrêter, les bottes de Dean se prenant dans les racines, s'accrochant dans la végétation rampante mais il refusa d'abandonner malgré son dos courbaturé et baigné de son sang, et ses jambes lourdes. Il écoutait la respiration de Dean dans sa nuque, elle était son moteur et rythmait chacun de ses pas.

Il finit par enfin atteindre la clairière où se trouvaient les corps sans vie de Baki et de l'orpailleur.

Il s'adossa à un arbre et y laissa glisser le plus délicatement possible le blessé.

.

Epuisé, il resta debout, voûté, appuyé sur ses genoux de longues secondes puis finit par se redresser et se décida à fouiller les deux cadavres.

Il trouva la gourde pleine de Baki accrochée à sa ceinture et en but plusieurs gorgées avant se tourner vers Dean.

« Je t'en supplie...Essaye de boire » retenant sa tête qui dodelinait. Il fit couler l'eau sur ses lèvres, par reflexe celles-ci se refermèrent sur le précieux liquide mais il but trop peu et refusa de s'abreuver à nouveau.

.

Baki portait un T-shirt sous sa chemise, Novak arracha celle-ci, espérant vainement qu'il eut été épargné par la pluie. Peine perdue, celle-ci avait tout détrempé mais au moins il était propre et protègerait Dean des piqûres et des branches qui lui lacéraient le dos et les flancs.

Il lui enfila le T-shirt en évitant de toucher le plus possible sa blessure et dans un geste naturel, il lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

Accroupi, il se saisit le visage des deux mains et les fit glisser dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il releva les yeux vers la forêt sans savoir que dans celle-ci, un indigène, fasciné par la couleur de ceux-ci exacerbée par sa barbe naissante et ses cheveux foncés, rabaissa son arc avec lequel il s'apprêtait à tirer.

Il se tourna vers la droite et fit signe aux autres guerriers de faire de même. Il vit l'homme blanc bouger péniblement tout en serrant la cuisse de son compagnon.

.

Novak ne réagit pas au cri qui transperça la canopée. Il reprit position, souleva Dean et tenta de se redresser. Mais écrasé par son poids mort et par la fatigue, il tomba sur ses genoux.

Il ragea entre ses dents, refusant d'abdiquer. Il s'écarta d'un pas pour pouvoir prendre appui d'une main sur le tronc tout en tenant de l'autre, les mains de Dean contre sa poitrine.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, il réussit à se redresser et le repositionna avant de reprendre sa marche en avant.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à les piéger. Il savait que Dean ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au matin, pas dans un tel environnement avec une telle blessure. A cette seule pensée, poussé par l'adrénaline, il accéléra la cadence.

Mais après quelques minutes de crapahutage, à se battre avec les branches tout en maintenant Dean sur son dos, son pied droit se prit dans une racine et le déséquilibra. A bout de force, il s'effondra, incapable de soutenir son poids en plus du sien.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et se redressa en position assise, le visage creusé par l'épuisement, les muscles endoloris, il parvint toutefois à tirer Dean vers lui. Adossé à un tronc de Ceiba, il le posa contre lui, tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas manquer à ma promesse » en l'embrassant sur le front, resserrant son étreinte. Il sentit sa main bouger sur son T-shirt et sourit. Il était toujours là, il se battait encore.

.

_Takia _observa longuement l'homme blanc. Il l'avait suivi depuis qu'il avait débarqué avec l'homme à la peau sombre. Il l'avait vu parler avec respect aux indiens qui l'accompagnaient. Il était devenu le seul objet de sa curiosité parce qu'il avait encore en mémoire, la dernière vision de leur _Piay_...

Le mal serait couleur de la nuit et verserait le sang mais le ciel viendra purifier la terre souillée.

Il avait tué la nuit d'une seule flèche, il avait baissé son arc devant le ciel.

.

La respiration de Dean se fit plus laborieuse, il s'était remis à trembler et Novak pouvait entendre ses dents claquer par intermittence.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Dean » en posant sa main sur sa joue brûlante. Il releva à peine la tête quand il entendit le bruit des branches qui cassaient sous les pas des indiens qui ne cherchaient plus à se cacher.

Il les savait là mais les avait sciemment ignorés, repoussant l'inéluctable.

L'un des indigènes vêtus d'un simple cache-sexe tressé s'approcha. Arc tendu prêt à tirer au moindre geste. Novak releva la tête enfin pour croiser son regard. Celui-ci était barré de part en part d'un large trait rouge bordé de noir faisant ressortir ses yeux jais qui le fixaient avec curiosité et méfiance.

Il les détourna pour ensuite les poser sur le corps que Novak tenait dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui parler dans un dialecte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il insista en menaçant Dean du bout de sa flèche.

« Ne le touchez pas » hurla-t-il en repoussant l'arc. Il le sentit s'échapper de son emprise et glisser contre lui pour finalement s'affaler sur ses jambes.

« Dean » en le retournant. Ce dernier le repoussa maladroitement pris dans son délire, gémissant sous la douleur et la fièvre. Novak lui bloqua les poignets pour tenter de le calmer. Il perdit à nouveau conscience si tant est qu'il l'eut repris.

.

_Takia _regardait « le ciel » et s'approcha sortant de la forêt d'où il l'avait observé. Il prit la parole et le guerrier qui quelques secondes encore auparavant s'apprêtait à tirer, abaissa son arme et recula.

Il s'avança ensuite arc et flèche à la main, en position de repos et s'accroupit face à Novak qui instinctivement protégea Dean.

_Takia_ se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce tout en tendant la main vers le blessé. Ils échangèrent un regard auquel l'indien lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant. Novak s'écarta pour lui laisser examiner la plaie. Le visage qui se ferma face à lui ne le rassura pas même si au fond de lui, il savait déjà que Dean marchait sur un fil tendu entre deux mondes.

«_ Peço_ » tenta-t-il dans une supplique qu'il savait vaine.

_Takia_ se releva. Ces hommes ne lui avaient rien fait. Aucun d'eux n'avait porté la main sur l'un des siens. Ils n'avaient pas versé le sang sur la terre-mère. Il se rappelait la colère du ciel quand la nuit avait lancé la foudre vers lui.

La nuit qu'il tua d'une simple flèche.

« _Ciro _».

Un indien un peu plus âgé que lui s'approcha. En quelques mots, leur décision fut prise.

.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers Novak, s'appuyant sur son arc et posant son autre main sur le bras de Dean.

Novak ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais au timbre de sa voix et à son regard posé sur son compagnon d'infortune, il sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

En quelques gestes, _Takia_ lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient prendre soin du blessé et qu'il devait les suivre. Novak n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ces indiens, ceux-là même qu'ils étaient venus aider, étaient devenus son unique espoir.

Il les suivit sans dire un mot, trop fatigué, trop inquiet, trop loin de tout ça. Ecrasé par la moiteur ambiante, l'humidité et la chaleur et ce malgré la nuit qui peu à peu reprenait ses droits.

Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois pour constater qu'ils s'éloignaient du camp de base, s'enfonçant dans la jungle, laissant derrière eux les membres restant de l'expédition.

.

Il y avait là cinq indigènes mais il les savait plus nombreux. Les couleurs rouges et noires qui striaient leurs corps quasi nus, étant signes qu'ils étaient en guerre.

En guerre contre ses _Kuben _qui avaient massacrés les leurs par appât du gain et folie de l'or.

Eux qui n'avaient à offrir que leur sourire à ses êtres venus d'ailleurs, ses Dieux à la peau blanche.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Epuisé Novak avait fini par s'endormir après avoir lutté en vain contre le sommeil, il veillait Dean depuis des heures et n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis presque 48h.

Sa tête avait basculé vers l'avant sur ses jambes à présent repliées contre lui et serrées entre ses bras. Son corps avait cédé.

.

Il n'entendit même pas le jeune indien entrer dans la hutte placée à l'écart de la Maloca.

Il se pencha sur Dean et lui releva doucement la tête pour le forcer à boire la potion faite par leur _Piay_. Il souleva ensuite la feuille posée sur la blessure et sourit satisfait. Il percevait la lumière même dans la nuit la plus noire. _Puiu_, fils de chasseur ne craignait pas l'obscurité et s'y mouvait avec aisance.

Il sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, tout en jetant un œil intrigué sur l'homme des visions.

.

Le noir devint gris, le froid fit place doucement à la chaleur. Et toujours ce puma qui le fixait de ses grands yeux fauves. Il pouvait à présent le voir dans son entièreté. Il pouvait le toucher, se perdre dans la douceur de sa fourrure.

Il le sentit ronronner puis gronder et se relever.

« Reste » le supplia-t-il. L'animal se retourna vers lui une dernière fois et s'éloigna.

Il tenta de le suivre, et pour la première fois depuis sa chute sans fin, il ressentit son corps. Il pouvait le voir, le toucher...Il releva la tête pour voir disparaître le puma dans un éclat de lumière.

« Attends » en se levant, suspendu dans le vide. Il fit un pas puis deux puis se mit à courir. Il devait le rattraper. Ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Quand il atteignit enfin la lumière, le puma l'attendait. Yeux d'ambre qui se perdirent pour laisser place à un bleu azur.

.

Dean rouvrit les yeux brusquement dans une inspiration qui lui arracha un cri étouffé comme si tout son corps s'étirait à l'infini pour reprendre ensuite sa forme d'origine.

« Oh Putain de cauchemar » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait étendu à moitié nu dans ce qui semblait être une hutte en bois. Il tenta de se relever mais se recoucha aussitôt une douleur fulgurante lui transperçant l'épaule.

« Bordel » en serrant les dents et posant sa main sur sa blessure. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent alors en mémoire comme un film au ralenti.

.

Il porta son avant-bras sur son front en sueur et soupira.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » soliloqua-t-il en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. Il se savait au sol, sur un semblant de couche végétale mais comment avait-il atterri ici ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur une forme humaine assise à ses côtés qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée alors qu'elle devait être là depuis son réveil.

Il prit sur lui et de son bras valide tenta de se mettre en position assise. Celui-ci trembla sous la tentative, son corps étant vidé de toute force, il dut puiser dans ses dernières réserves pour arriver à s'asseoir.

Il serra de son bras valide, celui blessé pour tenter de mettre fin à la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'épaule. Il reprit son souffle en même temps que celle-ci se fit moins vive. Puis se tourna vers l'homme assoupi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il sourit, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à le reconnaître et ce malgré l'obscurité qui noyait la pièce.

« Cass » dans un soupir de soulagement.

Il aurait dû le réveiller, lui dire qu'il était là, revenu d'entre les morts, lui dire qu'il y croyait à cette fichue histoire de Puma parce que ce même Puma l'avait ramené vers la lumière même si lui le cartésien avait bien du mal à devoir l'admettre. Mais au fond, n'est-ce peut-être là que son inconscient qui lui jouait des tours.

Il glissa son regard sur la peau tannée de son dos et poursuivit son voyage jusqu'à cette nuque et ce cou qui le fascinaient tant, puis roula sur ses bras aux muscles marqués. Il écoutait sa respiration lente et parfois secouée d'un soubresaut.

Il était si près, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il en aurait la force, il tendrait la main pour la caresser du bout des doigts mais il avait déjà bien trop de mal à se maintenir en position assise. Il se sentait vaseux, presque nauséeux mais étrangement apaisé.

La bouche pâteuse, les lèvres trop sèches, il mourait de soif. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre d'eau lui qui n'aimait que la bière. Il en sourit plus de lassitude que d'envie. Toujours focaliser sur Novak, s'il ne pouvait le toucher au moins pouvait-il le regarder, le deviner dans ce brouillard sombre.

.

Ce dernier émergea doucement de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête et se frotta la nuque endolorie. Puis détourna le regard vers sa gauche pour s'apercevoir que Dean n'était plus étendu là. Il mit un moment pour réaliser que celui-ci était assis et n'avait cessé de l'observer.

« Hey » lui fit-il d'une voix fatiguée mais enjouée.

« De...Dean » en se relevant brusquement sur ses genoux pour lui faire face. « Enfin » sourire sur son visage défait.

« T'as une sale gueule mec » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire en grimaçant, sous la douleur qui le relança.

« T'as pas vu la tienne » ne sachant comment réagir autrement.

« Où est-c'qu'on est ? » marmonna-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable.

« Au milieu de la jungle » lui répondit Novak en le forçant à se recoucher.

« Sans blague » en se crispant.

« Tache de rester tranquille, tu dois te reposer...Tu reviens de loin » retrouvant son visage impassible. « ...Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je cracherais pas sur un whisky » sur un ton qui se voulait badin mais qui cachait mal sa souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un verre d'eau pour commencer ? » en s'écartant légèrement.

« Y a pas de lumière ici ? » rageant de ne pouvoir le voir avec plus de netteté.

« Les indiens disent que la lumière attire les démons...Ils seraient venus voler ton âme ».

« Le noir est donc censé me protéger, c'est ça ? » surpris.

« Oui » en se rapprochant et lui soulevant la nuque pour l'aider à boire.

Dean serra sa main valide sur celle de Novak qui tenait le bol d'eau.

« Merci » en l'écartant tout en refusant de lâcher sa main. « Merci d'être revenu pour moi ».

Novak se ferma et évita son regard posé avec insistance sur lui. « Cass ? » inquiet.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil » gronda sa voix rauque. « Quand je te dis de rester, tu restes » en le foudroyant du regard. « Tu aurais pu mourir ».

« Je t'aurais manqué ? » se moqua gentiment Dean.

« Va te faire foutre » en se relevant d'un geste. « Dors ».

Dean l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit sortir de la hutte.

« Quel con » en se frappant le front du poing avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Nul cauchemar pas même un rêve.

.

Novak se tenait debout devant la petite hutte. Il croisa les bras et observa la Maloca dressée au milieu d'une énorme clairière. Elle formait un cercle avec en son centre un grand espace ouvert qui donnait sur le ciel.

Quelques enfants nus jouaient sous les piloris en riant. Le soleil avait dû se lever depuis plusieurs heures. Tous vaquaient à leur occupation sans avoir l'air de se soucier de leurs présences.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas _Takia_ s'approcher.

« _Arebaba_ » fit-il en lui souriant.

Novak sursauta...Il tiqua, ce mot lui était familier et assez proche du arebaboi qui signifiait bonjour dans plusieurs dialectes indiens.

« _Arebaba_ » osa-t-il.

Il ne comprit, par contre, pas la réponse que lui fit son vis-à-vis. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de communiquer et le langage gestuel semblait être le plus approprié. Langage que _Takia _mit aussitôt en pratique pour appuyer ses dires.

Novak lui répondit en mimant l'état de Dean. L'indien s'amusa à le voir se dépêtrer pour se faire comprendre sans paraître ridicule.

.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, Novak jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la hutte. Il le rappela à l'ordre en lui tapant doucement du bout de l'arc sur le bras.

Novak en déduit à la façon dont il lui parlait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et lui indiqua un jeune garçon assis un peu à l'écart.

« _Puiu _» lança l'indien. Celui-ci se leva et courut tout sourire vers lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le jeune garçon opina avant de s'éloigner.

_Takia_ reprit sa marche et cette fois-ci, Nova le suivit.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean émergea de son sommeil début d'après-midi. Il sursauta face au jeune garçon, au visage parcouru de fins dessins tribaux, posté au-dessus de lui qui se mit à rire devant son air effrayé.

« _Arebaba_ » en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« _Are_ quoi ? » en se renfrognant. « Et puis t'es qui toi ? » en se rétractant sur son matelas végétal.

Le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans le fixa d'un air amusé.

« CASS ? » haussant la voix le cherchant du regard pour remarquer soudain que la lumière avait envahi une partie de la hutte. « Les démons se sont faits la malle ? » en croisant le regard du jeune indien qui rit de plus belle.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de dodeliner de la tête tout en lui souriant à son tour.

« Je m'appelle Dean » en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

Le garçon le regarda intrigué.

« Dean » insista ce dernier en pointant à nouveau son torse. « Et toi ? » en le visant.

L'enfant suivit son geste et sembla soudain comprendre.

« _Puiu_ » tout sourire

« Pouiu ? » répéta dubitatif Dean.

« _Puiu_ » en riant.

« On dirait le prénom d'un canari » maugréa-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Il retomba lamentablement. « Et merde » en soupirant.

Le jeune indien lui demanda d'un geste s'il voulait de l'aide.

« Ca serait pas de refus...Le matelas manque un peu de souplesse » sourire sarcastique tout en lui tendant son bras valide.

Il l'attrapa des deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces, Dean se sentit soulevé comme un sac de plume.

« Putain mais t'es un vrai p'tit Schwarzy toi » enfin assis.

« _Akum_? » lui demanda _Puiu_.

« A tes souhaits » en riant tout seul de sa blague idiote.

« _Akum_ ? » insista le jeune garçon.

« Pardon ? » un relevant un sourcil.

« _Akum_ ? » en lui mimant le geste de boire.

« OH Bon Dieu oui » avec emphase.

Il sortit en courant de la hutte à présent ouverte au grand jour. Dean aperçut depuis sa couche, la clairière et resta admiratif devant l'énorme maison sur pilotis qui se dressait en cercle à quelques mètres de lui.

« La vache » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, épaté de voir un tel spectacle en plein milieu du 21eme siècle.

_Puiu_ réapparut avec son éternel visage souriant et lui tendit un bol creusé dans le bois.

Dean le vida en savourant chaque goutte comme le plus précieux des nectars.

« Merci » en le posant vide au sol.

« _Akum_».

« Non merci » en refermant sa main sur le bol pour joindre le geste à la parole.

« _Diin_ » osa-t-il timidement.

« Dean » articulant son prénom, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune garçon lui fit signe de sortir « _Diin_ ».

« Oula mon grand, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout moi Hein » en lui faisant signe non de la main.

_Puiu _insista tant qu'il finit par céder.

« T'as raison, je ne vais pas rester ici à m'encroûter non plus...Aide-moi » en lui tendant la main. A nouveau, droit devant lui, il saisit de sa main les deux siennes et le tira.

Peine perdue, Dean retomba lourdement sur le sol, le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur, il se plia sur lui-même en se tenant le bras.

« _Diin_ » d'une voix inquiète en s'accroupissant devant lui, posant sa main hésitante sur son épaule valide.

« Impec » en grimaçant un sourire pour le rassurer, pouce levé « Je morfle mais c'est pas grave » en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dean » fit la voix rauque de Noval. « Ca va ? » en s'agenouillant à côté du jeune indien.

« La forme olympique » en lui souriant.

« Je vois ça » lui rendant son sourire. « Tu devrais te recoucher ».

« Non merci... Les ressorts de ce lit laissent trop à désirer ».

« Tu te sens capable de marcher ? » étouffant en rire.

« Pas tout seul » un peu penaud devant sa faiblesse affichée.

« Allez viens...Laisse-moi t'aider » en prenant position du côté de son épaule valide. « Prêt ?».

« Ouaip » en se mettant accroupi.

« Un, deux, trois » en le soulevant, bras autour de son cou. Dean tangua quelque peu mais parvint à tenir debout malgré ses jambes cotonneuses.

« Ca va ? » en se tournant vers lui.

« Me lâche pas et ça devrait le faire » en le regardant à son tour. Echange de regard qui voulait dire tout et rien à la fois. Ce furent les appels de_ Puiu_ à l'entrée de la hutte qui les reconnecta à la réalité.

« Allons-y ...Il est temps de te faire visiter les lieux et que tu fasses connaissance avec nos hôtes ».

« Super » pesta Dean. « Et je fais quoi, je les remercie de m'avoir cloué comme un cadre au mur ou de m'avoir sauvé » sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je te conseillerais la deuxième partie si tu veux revoir Sammy en un seul morceau » en commençant à marcher vers la sortie.

« Merde Sammy...Il doit se bouffer la caisse ».

« ...ou faire un feu de joie » du tac au tac, le visage fermé.

« Tu sais que tu es hilarant quand tu veux » ronchonna Dean en fermant les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. « Merde...J'ai oublié mes Ray-ban ».

Novak en leva les yeux au ciel de dépit même si le fait de voir Dean retrouver son humour de potache le rassura quelque peu.

.

Il ne les dirigea pas vers la Maloca mais vers la rivière qui coulait à quelques mètres de là.

Vu le regard interrogateur de Dean, il se décida à lui en expliquer les raisons tout en essayant de le maintenir sur ses pieds, ce dernier commençant à sentir ceux-ci le lâcher.

« Dès que tu seras rétabli, on s'en ira...Plus on reste ici, plus nous sommes une menace pour eux ».

« Comment ça ? » en grimaçant.

« Tu sais combien de maladie d'homme blanc ont décimé de tribu depuis que le premier d'entre eux a posé le pied sur ce continent ? ».

« Veux pas savoir » marmonna Dean soudain entouré d'une nuée d'enfants. « Et quelque chose me dit qu'eux non plus ».

« _Takia_ ne veut pas comprendre, il pense que les potions de son_ Piay_ les protègera » soupira Novak en s'approchant d'un rocher à l'ombre qui donnait sur la rivière où une dizaine d'enfants et d'adultes pataugeaient dans l'eau.

« _Takia_ ? » du coin de l'œil.

« Celui à qui nous devons d'être encore vivants » en l'aidant à s'asseoir. « Ca va ? ».

« Tu vas me le demander encore combien de fois ? » s'irrita Dean en prenant son bras blessé en écharpe.

« Le nombre de fois qu'il le faudra » en lui tournant le dos.

« Désolé...Ca me fait juste un mal de chien et ça me fiche de mauvais poil » se justifia Dean.

« T'as pas besoin de ça pour l'être ».

« Tu peux causer toi...Dans le genre ours mal léché, on fait pas mieux » répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

.

« Je te faisais pas confiance » finit par admettre Novak après quelques secondes de silence, regardant deux jeunes garçons se poursuivre en riant sur la berge.

« Super, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre » en essuyant son front en sueur de la paume de sa main.

« Mets-toi à ma place...Tu débarques de nulle part » se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu te permets de nous...de me juger, tu voulais que le prenne comment ? J'en ai vu tellement des hommes comme toi débarquer ici avec leurs grands principes et leurs beaux jugements...et si peu tenir leurs engagements ».

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça à la base mais pour Sammy...Je voulais le retrouver, le reste m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne demande rien à personne ».

« Quel reste ? » en baissant le regard.

« Ces indiens » en croisant le regard de _Puiu_ qui veillait sur lui, assis les pieds dans l'eau. « Ce pays...C'est un autre monde...J'ai fini par comprendre Sammy, sa passion et son envie de sauver ses gens ».

« Mais tu ne resteras pas, tu repartiras comme tous les autres » conclut Novak qui souriait un peu triste à une petite fille qui lui prit la main et le fixait avec toute son innocence.

« Je...J'ai une vie là-bas...Un ranch à tenir...Des amis ».

« Je comprends » en relevant la tête. « Je ne te juge pas contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire...J'ai appris à te connaître durant ce voyage, tu es quelqu'un de concerné derrière tes airs de rien ne me touche ».

« Bah merci » souriant sans joie.

« On a chacun notre famille qu'elle soit de chair ou de choix...Ils sont la mienne » en caressant doucement les longs cheveux de la petite fille qui se refusait à le lâcher.

« On dirait que tu as fait une touche » un peu amer.

« On dirait oui » en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« C'est trop con » soupira Dean.

« Comme tu dis » en s'approchant de lui. « Peut-être bien que j'aimerais devenir ce merveilleux souvenir tout compte fait » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Cass » en la saisissant de sa main valide. Le regard perdu. « J'ai jamais voulu tout ça ».

« Chut » en lui caressant la joue du pouce. « Tais-toi Dean Winchester » en glissant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

« Cass» en fermant les yeux. « Les gosses, merde » en soupirant tout en ôtant sa main de la sienne.

« _Casaiel _» l'appela une voix au loin.

« _Casaiel_ ? » rouvrant des yeux pétillants dans les siens.

« Quoi ? » en retirant sa main à son tour. La petite lui lâcha la sienne pour courir vers _Ciro_ qui suivait _Takia_.

.

Novak les rejoignit tandis que Dean se tourna vers les enfants qui plongeaient dans l'eau sous la surveillance de plusieurs adultes qui n'hésitaient pas à les sermonner.

C'était magique, intemporel et ça lui serra le cœur. Il leva le regard sur la forêt avoisinante en se demandant combien de ses tribus encore libres n'avaient même pas conscience de leur existence. Combien de tribus comme celles-ci avaient fini par croiser des trafiquants, des bûcherons sans scrupules, des orpailleurs en tous genres et des tueurs à leurs soldes, combien avaient survécu ? Ils devaient être des centaines d'indiens morts et oubliés dans cette jungle aux mille tentacules. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

.

Une main posée sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées.

« _Puiu _? » en croisant son sourire.

Il lui parla en le tirant par le bras.

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines, tu sais ! » en lui souriant dépité.

Il fit semblant de nager. Dean lui montra son épaule qui le relançait d'ailleurs douloureusement.

Le garçon lui montra ses pieds nus puis ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi pas, un p'tit bain de pied pourra pas me faire de mal » en tentant de se lever.

_Puiu _vint directement l'aider en lui offrant son épaule pour s'y appuyer.

« Merci » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce fut sous les rires de tous les enfants présents qu'il vit ceux-ci s'acharner à lui ôter ses bottes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour devant la grimace d'une fillette, bottine en main, il fallait dire que même lui était incommodé par sa propre odeur.

« Putain » en s'éventant.

Même les adultes se joignirent aux rires des enfants. Il essaya de remonter les bords de son pantalon mais dut se résigner à laisser un autre gamin aidé par _Puiu_ le faire à sa place.

Assis sur une branche, au bord de la berge, il laissa glisser ses pieds dans l'eau.

« OH misère » en fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière. « C'est jouissif ».

« _Diin...Diin_ » hurla _Puiu_ pour attirer son attention.

« Yep ? » en le cherchant du regard. Tous ceux des autres étant dirigés vers le haut, il fit de même.

Il était là, pendu à une liane et se jeta à l'eau dans un énorme splash qui ravit toute l'assistance.

« Yeaaah » hurla Dean. Ce fut soudain le silence le plus complet. Tous se tournèrent vers lui les yeux ébahis.

« Bah quoi ? » étonné.

« Yiaaaaaaaa » hurla à son tour une petite voix.

« Ouais pas mal » en saluant la performance de la petite fille qui l'avait déchaussée.

« Yeaaah » en balançant ses pieds dans l'eau, éclaboussant les enfants qui l'entouraient.

.

Ce fut un Dean retombé en enfance que Novak retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il nota les cernes de fatigue qui creusaient son visage et sa blessure qui s'était remise à suinter légèrement. Il se tourna vers _Takia_ qui comprit le message muet.

Il cria quelques ordres et moins d'une minute après tous les enfants étaient hors de l'eau devant la mine dépitée de Dean.

« Rabat-joie » soudain épuisé sans savoir pourquoi.

« Dean » s'inquiéta Novak. « Tu as à nouveau de la fièvre, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser sortir » en s'empressant de lui retirer les pieds de l'eau.

« Ca va tu sais ? » la voix pâteuse.

« Je vois ça ? » en le tirant vers lui. Il le sentit perdre l'équilibre et sans l'aide inopinée de _Takia_, nul doute qu'il se serait effondré avec lui.

« Merci » en attrapant Dean par la ceinture de son pantalon pour le maintenir debout.

« Mes chaussures » lança Dean. « Cass » se sentant soudain partir.

« Quoi ?» irrité tout en continuant de se diriger vers la hutte.

« C'est pas...ta faute ».

« Si ça l'est, je suis censé veiller sur toi ».

« J'ai pas besoin...d'une nounou » la voix lointaine.

« Faut croire que si » en entrant dans la hutte et le posant au sol.

_Takia_ fit signe qu'il revenait. Novak le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« T'étais parti où ? Tu pars toujours et tu dis rien » maugréa Dean dans une semi-conscience.

« J'ai parlé aux anciens...Enfin j'ai essayé...Je veux qu'ils évitent le contact avec les hommes blancs ».

« C'est loupé » sourit Dean, comme ivre.

« Dean...Reste avec moi » en lui tapotant la joue.

« J'ai envie de dormir ».

« Je sais » en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Tu pars pas hein ? » en fermant les yeux.

« Je reste là » en suivant du regard _Takia_ suivi d'un indien plus âgé.

« Qui c'est lui ? » les yeux mi-clos.

« C'est leur _Piay, Nawe_...Leur chamane ».

« Le big sorcier du village...J'suis sauvé » perdant pied avec la réalité.

Novak leva un regard soucieux sur les deux hommes.

.

_Nawe _lui fit boire une potion à base de Lipia et de latex de Maquira pour combattre l'inflammation. Puis il décolla délicatement les feuilles posées de chaque côté de sa blessure. Il sembla satisfait malgré la couleur des plaies qui fit craindre le pire à Novak.

Il fouilla dans un panier tressé qu'il avait amené avec lui et posa une pâte sur ses blessures ce qui fit gémir et grimacer Dean dans son sommeil. Il marmonna ensuite ce qui sembla être des prières, yeux fermés et mains suspendues au-dessus du corps du blessé.

Novak se leva et resta droit comme un I à regarder Dean, se sentant soudain inutile et dépassé par ce qui se passait, parce qu'il ressentait surtout.

_Takia_ se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui parla doucement et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un mot de ce qu'il lui dit, il savait qu'il cherchait à le rassurer.

.

Ils quittèrent la hutte et en refermèrent l'entrée...Pour chasser à nouveau les démons.

Novak finit par se rasseoir en se recroquevillant.

Il resta à le veiller, lui essuyant le front, le rassurant quand il se perdait dans un énième délire.

_Puiu _lui apporta de quoi se nourrir et de l'eau. Novak lui porta à peine attention. Le jeune indien avait perdu son sourire mais il ne le nota pas, entièrement concentré sur le blessé.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Comme la veille, il finit par s'endormir et comme la veille, ce fut le regard de Dean posé sur lui qui le réveilla.

« Salut princesse » lui sourit-il, les yeux clairs et le visage reposé.

« Hello Dean » en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts.

« T'es resté là toute la nuit ? ».

« J'avais nulle part d'autre où aller » répondit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je crève de soif » soupira Dean en fermant les yeux.

« Je vais te chercher de l'eau » en faisant mine de se lever.

« Reste » en lui attrapant la main de son bras blessé.

« Dean...Tu dois boire ».

« Reste » lui redemanda-t-il presque suppliant.

Novak se rassit et se pencha en posant la main sur sa barbe naissante pour lui essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. « Tu dois boire, tu es occupé de te déshydrater là » en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Viens au Kansas avec moi » en attrapant sa main.

« Tu délires encore » sourit, las, Novak.

« Cass ».

« Ma vie est ici, avec eux » en se détachant de son emprise.

« Et moi ? ».

« Toi » en effleurant d'un baiser son front. « Toi tu vas retourner en Amérique parce que ta vie est là-bas ».

« Et nous ? ».

« Nous, on existe à peine ...Nous serons juste un merveilleux souvenir » en embrassant ses lèvres craquelées par la soif.

« Je veux pas d'un souvenir » en répondant à son baiser, lui attrapant la nuque pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. « Je te veux toi » le souffle court.

« Dean...Pas maintenant...Tu ».

« Maintenant » soupira Dean en l'embrassant à nouveau. « J'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin » en glissant ses mains sur son dos nu. Ignorant la douleur de son épaule. « J'ai besoin de toi » en lui emprisonnant son visage des deux mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mon puma » la voix cassée par le désir. « Mon ange » en se ruant sur ses lèvres.

Novak se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur lui sans quitter sa bouche. Il finit par s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle tout en le fixant les yeux dilatés par le désir.

« Tu es tellement...parfait » d'une voix rauque et profonde tout en lui caressant sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts d'une main, et descendant lentement l'autre le long de son cou, la laissant glisser sur son flanc. Dean gémit sous la caresse, s'arquant pour chercher le contact, main toujours sur sa nuque et l'autre à présent posée sur le côté pour éviter de solliciter sa blessure.

« Parfait » murmura Novak en ouvrant doucement la braguette de son amant, sentant son désir prisonnier sous le tissu.

« Parfait » la voix grave tout en le saisissant dans sa main. Griser par la chaleur de sa paume sur son sexe, Dean l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il relevait légèrement son bassin pour l'aider à lui faire glisser ses vêtements.

Novak lui sourit et posa sa joue sur son torse comme pour s'y réfugier, léchant innocemment en passant ses tétons durcis.

Dean le regarda descendre doucement, anticipant la suite le cœur battant, le souffle erratique.

« Cass » en projetant la tête en arrière, heurtant violemment le sol quand il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci se refermer sur son désir. Il ferma les yeux, se perdit dans sa chaleur, incapable de crier parce qu'hypnotisé par le rythme lent et calculé de sa langue et de sa bouche.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux mais ne força en rien la cadence. Il voulait juste le sentir bouger.

Il était prêt à jouir quand le froid saisit son membre abandonné, il grogna de frustration mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, s'abandonnant.

La main de Novak se referma à nouveau sur son membre, un frisson lui parcourut toute l'échine.

« Dean » en embrassant son cou tout en le masturbant lentement.

Ce dernier chercha sa bouche en ouvrant les yeux sur ceux éclatants de Novak qui le regardait avec une force qui le décontenança tant elle ressemblait à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'amour.

Il fit glisser sa propre main entre leurs corps et défit la ceinture de son amant qui s'écarta pour le laisser faire. D'un mouvement désordonné, il réussit à libérer le sexe de celui-ci et s'en saisit pour le masser à son tour. Novak se crispa dans un cri étouffé avant de replonger haletant dans son cou.

« Tu es parfait » répéta-t-il encore et encore, en plongeant sur ses lèvres où Dean retrouva son propre goût.

Novak accéléra le mouvement et Dean finit par jouir en étouffant un cri dans cette bouche qu'il se refusait d'abandonner, resserrant sa propre prise ce qui fit gronder Novak. Après quelques mouvements de plus, son amant finit à son tour par céder dans un cri sourd qu'il étouffa sur sa poitrine.

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à retrouver leurs esprits. Dean, le front appuyé sur son épaule et Novak, la tête dans le creux de la sienne.

Dean sentait son souffle dans son cou et dans un geste qu'il ne put contenir, il le serra dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Novak se lova contre lui et répondit à son étreinte.

« Cass » murmura Dean à son oreille.

« Tais-toi » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

.

Fin chapitre IV

.

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...Jeudi prochain suite et fin de cette aventure.**

**On se retrouve soit dimanche pour la suite de « Au-delà des ombres » **

**Soit pour le final de cette mini fic**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité.**


	5. L'oeil du Puma 5eme partieEpilogue

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. Je suis à chaque fois autant surprise que touchée par l'écho de mes fics. Vous êtes ma plus belle récompense.**

**J'espère que ce long final vous plaira.**

**Mille mercis du fond du cœur.**

**Merci à toi Gab pour avoir proposé ce défi qui m'a emporté. **

**Merci à toi Marianclea , ma pauvre beta que j'ai fait souffrir avec mes chapitres à rallonge...LOL**

**Merci à toi Chipie pour ton éternel soutien et tes review et à toi aussi, MariMagda.**

**Bienvenue à toi Calhendi.**

**Il est à noter, et ceci est une vérité, que beaucoup de chamanes amérindiens ont vu dans leurs transes l'arrivée des hommes blancs et prédit la destruction de leur terre par ceux-ci. Mystère de ses contrées lointaines.**

**.**

**L'œil du Puma**** : 5eme partie et épilogue**

.

Dean avait fini par s'endormir brusquement, épuisé par l'acte, épuisé par sa blessure. Novak s'était écarté doucement pour éviter de le réveiller.

Il prit l'eau apportée par _Puiu_ dans la nuit et s'accroupit pour lui nettoyer le bas-ventre et le rhabiller.

Il en fit de même pour lui, puis se leva et resta là, à le regarder longuement, calquant sa respiration à la sienne avec cette impression étrange que cet homme lui était destiné et qu'il se devait de le protéger.

Qu'il se devrait aussi de le perdre.

« Tu resteras un merveilleux souvenir » en souriant tristement tout en quittant la hutte.

.

_Takia_ l'attendait à l'extérieur et à son regard perplexe, il comprit qu'il savait ce qui s'était tramé. Il ne dit rien mais Novak perçut que même si il ne le jugeait pas il ne l'approuvait pas pour autant.

.

Une main saisit la sienne et le surprit, la petite fille de la veille le regardait à nouveau avec ce regard d'innocence, il lui sourit en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

« _Pinkâ_ » fit-elle en se pointant de l'index.

« Hello_ Pinkâ_...Moi, c'est Castiel » lui répondit Novak.

« _Casaiel _» l'interrompit _Takia_ en lui indiquant de son arc la Maloca.

Il le vit hésité et dans l'explication que lui donna l'indien il entendit _Piay Nawe_. Dans ses gestes, il comprit qu'ils avaient tous bu des potions et allumé des feux pour chasser les esprits mauvais.

Novak savait que tout cela ne suffirait pas, un seul contact pouvait contaminer toute une population et la décimer en quelques jours mais ils étaient déjà là depuis trop longtemps. Le mal était fait et il pria pour que leur chamane puisse les protéger et qu'il ne soit pas la cause d'un nouveau génocide.

Après tout cette forêt était une pharmacopée dont ils usaient depuis des millénaires.

Peut-être dans ses entrailles gardait-t-elle précieusement le secret qui les rendrait invisible aux yeux des blancs et de leurs maladies.

Peut-être qu'aucun hélicoptère ou qu'aucun avion ne filmerait leur Maloca à ciel ouvert.

Parce que même si leur premier contact avec les _kuben _les avait rendus méfiants, il ne les avait pas rendus assez pour qu'ils laissent mourir deux d'entre eux, même si d'après ce que Novak avait pu comprendre, tout comme _Irakatoa, Piay Nawe_ avait eu une vision à son sujet.

Il se demanda, au fond, si toute cette expédition n'était pas là l'ultime épreuve ?

Dean n'avait-il pas raison ? Il lui fallait choisir son camp et ce village perdu comme des centaines d'autres dans cette immensité avait le droit d'exister sans que l'homme blanc ne finisse par lui imposer des dictats même sous des dehors humanitaires ou humanistes.

.

Tout en s'avançant vers la Maloca, _Pinkâ_ toujours accrochée à lui, collée à sa jambe et _Takia _lui parlant en accompagnant ses mots de gestes, tout s'imposa à lui comme une évidence.

Il ferait dorénavant en sorte que ses tribus isolées le restent. Peu importe les traditions orales, peu importe la richesse de leur culture, elles devaient rester la leur.

Ce village était déjà perverti sans même s'en rendre compte et même si après leur départ, Novak savait que _Takia_ ferait en sorte de faire passer leurs venues pour l'apparition de la vision pour qu'ils ignorent qu'ils furent réalité, pour que les enfants fascinés ne cherchent pas à renouer le contact avec ses Dieux blancs qui finiraient par les mener à leur perte.

Il ne guiderait plus personne à travers ses terres, ne partagerait plus aucune de ses connaissances avec un _kuben_ et ne resterait lié qu'aux indigènes parce que telle était sa voie.

Lui rongé par les doutes depuis tant d'années, partagé entre la résignation et la révolte, avait opté pour la voie du milieu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, cette tribu, _Takia _et les siens étaient la réponse qu'il cherchait et Dean en avait été le révélateur bien malgré lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce dernier émergea doucement de sa torpeur en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en fixant le plafond. Même si son épaule lui faisait encore mal, la douleur était devenue supportable.

Il baissa le regard quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

Le rire de _Puiu _le fit sursauter, il se tenait un peu à l'écart, accroupi à l'observer.

Dean eut un moment de frayeur et porta la main avec peu d'élégance à son entrejambe.

« Merci Mon Dieu » soupira-t-il soulagé, en remarquant que Novak s'était occupé de lui.

« _Akum_ ?» fit _Puiu _en s'approchant bol en main.

« Merci » opina-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

Il prononça un autre mot que Dean ne saisit pas. Devant son air dubitatif, le garçon tapota son ventre.

« Oh oui » lui sourit Dean en opinant de la tête « Je crève la dalle » en vidant son eau.

_Puiu _lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Un p'tit coup main ne serait pas de refus » lança-t-il, en tendant sa main.

Le garçon hésita un instant mais Dean lui semblait plus en forme que la veille.

Il lui attrapa la main et tira de toutes ses forces, Dean s'appuya sur ses jambes et parvint à se relever. « Okay on peut y aller » lui indiquant la porte de la main avant de tenir son bras en écharpe.

.

Tout en se laissant mené par le jeune indien, il en profita pour admirer le paysage. Végétation luxuriante aux mille teintes de vert et fleurs de toutes couleurs. Douce quiétude bercée par le rire des enfants qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser, tout ici respirait le bonheur malgré le drame qui les avaient tous frappé quelques semaines auparavant. Et même si Dean croisa quelques regards fermés d'adultes, il n'y lut étonnamment jamais aucune animosité. Ils acceptaient leur présence sans chercher toutefois à échanger avec eux, ce privilège restant celui des enfants, pas encore en âge de comprendre le danger qu'ils représentaient et visiblement peu enclin à obéir à leurs parents quand ceux-ci tentaient de les retenir.

Dean se retrouva bientôt encerclé d'une dizaine d'entre eux, tout autant filles que garçons pour la plupart vêtus du plus simple appareil. Seuls les hommes portaient des cache-sexe tressés et les femmes aux poitrines nues, de très courts pagnes.

Leurs seules véritables richesses semblant être de longs colliers aux couleurs vives et des boucles d'oreille en os.

Leur tenue ne gêna aucunement Dean qui trouvait ce spectacle fascinant dans sa beauté et touchant dans sa simplicité.

Sa main secouée le rappela à l'ordre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ll avait atteint la Maloca, il s'arrêta net en se souvenant de sa dernière conversation avec Novak.

Novak qui encore une fois avait disparu. Dean aurait aimé le retrouver à ses côtés, ombre veillant sur son sommeil. Il se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas prévu que ce merveilleux souvenir l'empoisonne à ce point. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il plaisait et en jouait mais là, soudain, il eut l'impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. Il se retrouvait soudain dans la peau du baisé délaissé et ça lui fit mal parce qu'il avait aimé ce que lui avait fait ressentir Novak, ce qu'il avait éveillé en lui. Il avait encore son odeur sur sa peau et rien que de la sentir, lui noua la gorge.

Dans quelques jours, il serait de retour au Kansas et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un rêve, une illusion. Il en aurait hurlé.

.

« _Diin_ ? » croisant le regard inquiet de _Puiu._

« C'est rien bonhomme » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux lui faisant retrouver son éternel sourire.

Il grimpa avec un peu de difficulté à l'escalier étroit en bois qui donnait dans la Maloca.

Il y avait là, assis à même le sol, une dizaine d'adultes, tous hommes et quelques enfants. Parmi eux, Novak torse et pieds nus qui palabrait accroupi avec le vieux chamane et quelques indiens plus jeunes.

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, ne semblant même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

_Takia_, assis en tailleur, affublé d'une couronne de plumes aux couleurs vives, lui expliquait à force de gestes et de dessins invisibles sur le sol ce que lui racontait le vieil homme.

L'absence de connaissance de la langue ne semblait pas être un obstacle pour Novak qui mélangeait différents dialectes pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Souvent _Takia_ opinait et le corrigeait. Visiblement ces tribus avaient des mots communs qui les réunissaient malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient jamais rencontrées et qu'elles ignoraient même jusqu'à leur existence réciproque.

Chaque tribu avait son territoire et la jungle amazonienne était si vaste qu'il y avait de la place pour tous même si les guerres et les conflits étaient monnaie courante entre tribus rivales.

Avec l'arrivée de l'homme blanc, la donne avait changé. Il ne semblait plus devoir y avoir de place que pour lui. Conquérant sans scrupule qui détruisait la terre-mère et en tuait ses enfants.

Les anciens l'avaient vu dans les transes divinatoires, ils avaient prédit l'arrivée de l'indien à la peau blanche, prédit les saisons changeantes et la forêt mourant sous ses blessures.

.

Novak se laissait emporter, balayant de la main la Maloca, pointant les enfants et puis soudain son regard croisa celui de Dean posé sur eux depuis son arrivée. Il se tut quelques instants, suspendant son geste, suspendant sa phrase. Aucune émotion sur son visage, le vide avait pris la place de la lumière, Dean en perdit le sourire.

Novak détourna la tête et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était mais _Takia_ avait suivi leur échange muet, il perçut la soudaine détresse de Dean et le mur qu'avait dressé _Casaiel_ entre eux. Mur fragile.

_Puiu_ aussi. Il tenta vainement de le faire à nouveau sourire mais Dean n'avait qu'une envie : partir, quitter ce paradis pour retourner dans son enfer. Il n'avait plus faim.

Il finit par se lever et quitta la Maloca refusant que le jeune indien le suive ce qui blessa ce dernier.

.

Il avait retrouvé le chemin de la rivière où s'amusaient quelques enfants sous le regard attentif de deux jeunes femmes qui nettoyaient d'étranges légumes dans un panier tressé. Elles rirent et rougirent en fixant Dean.

Celui-ci leur sourit vaguement et s'éloigna. Il avait besoin d'être seul, besoin d'un bain parce qu'il transpirait, parce qu'il puait, parce qu'il était sale, parce qu'il voulait se vider la tête. Parce que tout cela lui faisait mal.

Il trouva un petit espace isolé à quelques mètres du village, jeta son pantalon à l'eau, bien décidé à le laver puis entra simplement vêtu de son boxer souillé dans la rivière.

L'eau était fraîche mais peu importe, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre et savoura chaque instant, ne se concentrant que sur le chant d'un oiseau invisible et se laissant bercer par les cris des singes qu'il entendait sauter de branches en branches mais qu'il ne vit jamais.

Il nettoya son pantalon avec les moyens du bord et le posa sur un rocher près la berge puis ôta presque timidement son boxer et en fit de même.

La sensation de l'eau sur son intimité le fit gémir, il aurait bien fait quelques brasses dans cette eau limpide mais ça lui était impossible avec son épaule.

Il s'appuya alors sur une racine que semblait suspendre un arbre tentaculaire au-dessus de l'eau et resta là, yeux fermés. Ne s'inquiétant ni des serpents, ni des insectes...Juste lui et la jungle.

.

Il ne l'entendit pas arriver mais il entendit le bruit d'un clapotis et se redressa paniqué pour rouvrir les yeux sur deux orbes bleus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la bouche de Novak se referma sur la sienne mais cette fois-ci, aucune brutalité dans celui-ci, juste de la douceur. Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et l'autre, à hauteur de son cœur le faisant perdre pieds.

Il se laissa emporter sans même avoir le courage de répliquer ou de le repousser alors que quelques minutes encore auparavant il était encore furieux contre lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient, il voulait prendre tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui offrir, peu importe le mal que ça ferait après, seul l'instant comptait.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille pour le serrer plus près de lui et sentir sa nudité se coller à la sienne...Il en avait autant envie que lui.

Ce furent d'abord juste des échanges de baisers volés mais au fur et à mesure que leurs corps ondulaient sur celui de l'autre, que leurs désirs se rencontraient, se frottant dans un rythme régulier l'un contre l'autre, ils se firent plus passionnés. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, gémissant front contre front.

Ce fut une bête qui frôla la jambe de Dean et le fit hurler en repoussant violemment Novak qui mit fin à leur communion.

« Merde...C'est...C'était quoi ça ? » en se ruant sur la berge poursuivit par le rire moqueur de son amant.

« J'trouve pas ça marrant » en enfilant rageur son boxer encore humide.

« Que veux-tu ? Ils voulaient y goûter aussi » la voix trop rauque en se rapprochant de la berge en nageant.

Dean le suivit du regard, admirant son dos et ses fesses avant de soupirer dépité et de se laisser tomber sur le rocher où séchait encore son pantalon.

« Tu le savais » fit la voix douce de Novak en s'accoudant à la berge.

« Oui mais... » en se tordant les doigts « Putain, ce que tu vas me manquer mec » dans un rire triste et fataliste, en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Novak s'appuya sur le rebord et d'un geste se retrouva accroupi, nu devant Dean. Il lui releva le menton, le regard lourd de non-dits et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui le déstabilisa.

« Merde » en se détachant brusquement de sa bouche. Il se releva manquant le faire tomber et enfila son pantalon. Sans un regard, il retourna vers le village.

Il l'entendit se relever et s'habiller à son tour mais continua son chemin parce que soudain tout était devenu trop compliqué. Novak était comme cette jungle qui le cernait, indomptable et sauvage mais en même temps si fragile et attachant.

« Dean » sa main se referma sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi » en se défaisant de son emprise.

« Reste avec moi ».

Il lui volteface et croisa son regard suppliant dans le sien.

« Reste ici » répéta Castiel.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à propos du Kansas ? » en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos des coups sans lendemain ? » répliqua-t-il, droit comme un I.

« Tu sais bien que toi et moi, c'est juste impossible » en retirant sa main avec regret. « Le Ranch me manque » mentit-il.

Il vit le visage de Novak se crisper douloureusement à ses mots.

« C'est comme si je te demandais de quitter tout ça pour moi, tu ne le pourrais pas ».

« Si...Je le pourrais si tu me le demandais » lui répondit sincèrement Novak.

« Et je ne le ferais pas...Ta vie est ici, tu fais partie de cette terre...Si tu partais avec moi, j'arracherais les racines qui te lient à ce pays et tu dépérirais...Je ne te suffirais pas et tu le sais très bien ».

« Je ne serais donc qu'un merveilleux souvenir » sourire sans joie.

« Non...Tu seras mon plus beau souvenir ».

Ils ne se dirent plus rien, ne se regardèrent pas non plus. Dean fixant cette rivière au loin et Novak, ses pieds.

« Je crève de faim » finit par balancer Dean en reprenant sa marche vers la Maloca.

« Je venais te chercher pour ça...à la base »,

« C'est mon corps d'Apollon qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » le taquina Dean sans le regarder.

« Non le serpent qui nageait à deux mètres de toi » en le dépassant le laissant sans voix et figé sur place.

« Tu te fous encore de moi, c'est ça ? » sourire figé sur les lèvres, la voix tremblante.

« Jamais quand ton joli petit cul est en danger » se moqua Novak.

« Mon cul t'emmerde » en le rattrapant. « J'aurais pu me faire mordre ou pire...bouffer par un boa ».

« C'est pour ça que personne se baigne jamais seul ici » en le toisant du coin de l'œil.

« Je... » bafouilla Dean.

« Oui ? » lui demanda Novak en s'arrêtant.

« C'est de TA faute...T'avais qu'à pas me snober durant votre petit réunion tribale là HEIN » furieux en le poussant pour lui passer devant.

« Ils me parlaient de leurs morts » marmonna Novak. « De ceux qui devraient dormir sous la Maloca et dont l'âme est perdue chez les hommes blancs ».

Dean ne sut plus quoi dire. Il se tourna vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

« J'ai promis de faire mon possible pour les ramener, pour qu'ils reposent auprès des leurs » continua Novak.

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas tenir cette promesse ».

« Tu veux parier ?» d'une voix tranchée.

« Je parie pas avec toi » lui souriant complice. « Je perdrais à coup sûr ».

« Viens » lui lança Novak, en reprenant sa route.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner quand il vit _Pinkâ_ et un petit garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes surgir de la forêt pour lui attraper les mains. Novak leur sourit en soulevant le petit du sol pour le porter dans ses bras tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de _Pinkâ _qui s'accrochait sa taille.

Dean sentit son cœur se fêler, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier ce merveilleux souvenir.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Noval s'assit à sa droite et pendant que les femmes posaient devant eux les plateaux en bois et en terre, garnis de nourriture, il lui expliqua l'importance de la Maloca dans la vie d'une tribu.

Il lui indiqua le centre, là où dormaient les morts, l'unique ouverture construite en fonction du lever du soleil et qui indiquait ainsi les heures de la journée. Le toit amovible fait de feuilles de palmier qui pouvait résister à la pluie jusqu'à 12 années sans devoir être remplacé. Morceaux de toit que les hommes soulevaient avec de longs bambous pour éclairer les pièces en arrondis.

Il lui indiqua les quatre poteaux principaux au centre de la Maloca, lieu sacré où se déroulaient tous les rituels de guérison et de magie.

Il lui expliqua l'importance de cette fumée flottant dans l'air qui chassait les moustiques et la maladie.

Le fait que la Maloca soit construite sur pilotis pour éviter les bêtes et les eaux des pluies diluviennes.

Dean l'écoutait fasciné mais aussi touché de le voir ainsi baisser sa garde devant lui et lui révéler une partie de ce qu'il était, si loin de l'homme figé aux idées préconçues. Il se montrait à lui dans toute l'étendue de ses doutes et de son amour pour ses indiens. Dans cette envie de les protéger mais aussi de les faire connaître.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la plupart des visages indigènes étaient tournés vers eux. Il ne fallait pas être chamane pour comprendre ce qui se partageait là.

Le visage de Novak parlait pour lui.

Même les enfants avaient cessé de rire pour écouter sa voix grave et profonde conter leurs vies.

« Tu vas me manquer » fut tout ce que Dean trouva à lui dire en détournant le regard vers l'assistance muette. « Et je crois que tu vas leur manquer aussi » en souriant tout en les indiquant du menton.

« Un _kuben_ ne peut pas manquer aux indiens mais un jour, les indiens manqueront aux _kuben _» lui répondit Novak.

.

_Takia_ lança le début du repas. Les femmes se joignirent à eux et soudain Dean resta pétrifié, ils devaient être pas loin de cinquante au minimum dans cette énorme hutte de plusieurs mètres et il n'en reconnaissait à peine qu'une dizaine.

« La Maloca est le lieu de vie commune. Le centre du dialogue et des échanges. Toute la tribu se retrouve ici, c'est le reflet de l'univers ».

« _Takia_ est leur chef ? ».

« Il n'y a pas de chef à proprement parler...Disons plutôt qu'il a été désigné comme médiateur, ça serait un terme plus juste...Chacun sait où se situe sa place et ce qu'il doit faire. Les conflits internes sont rares, _Takia _est là seulement pour aider à les résoudre. Il ne prend jamais de décision seul, toute la tribu est invitée à donner son avis ».

« Une vraie démocratie ».

« Si on veut oui » lui sourit Novak en acceptant le bol servi par une jeune fille.

« C'est quoi ? » un peu suspicieux alors qu'elle en faisait de même avec lui.

« De l'açai...C'est du jus de palmier ».

« Ca se boit ? » en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptais en faire quoi ? » fit le plus sérieusement du monde Novak. Cela fit rire Dean de le retrouver soudain comme au premier jour.

« Y tremper mes pieds douloureux » en faisant la moue tout en indiquant les écorchures à ceux-ci.

« Je t'ai ramené tes chaussures hier » nota Novak.

« Oui mais j'aime bien marcher pieds nus ».

Novak lui sourit tout en buvant. Tout le repas se déroula dans des échanges entre indiens qui semblaient parler de culture, du temps et de la chasse, pointant le ciel d'un arc invisible ou le sol d'une lance fictive.

Novak se partageait entre Dean et ses sempiternelles questions sur les mets qu'on lui servait et dont il se méfiait et _Takia_ avec qui il semblait avoir trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec un naturel déroutant.

Dean adora le yucca, manioc un peu plus amer que celui qu'il connaissait déjà. Il resta, par contre, plus sceptique devant un plat grillé à l'allure suspecte.

« C'est le fruit du jaquier, l'arbre à pain...Ca goûte la châtaigne...Essaye » en le poussant du coude.

« Oui oui pas la peine de me briser les côtes, je vais te le bouffer ton arbre à croissant » maugréa Dean.

Novak ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Dean et le retour de son humour bon enfant.

« Alors ? » devant le silence de son voisin.

« C'est bon...T'es content » rageur de devoir le lui avouer.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer» fit Novak tout en reprenant, l'air de ne pas y avoir touché, sa conversation avec _Takia_. Laissant Dean, perdu.

.

Il continua à goûter à tous les mets qu'on lui présenta. Passant du _Locachico_, poisson des rivières servi avec des pommes de terre à un régime de banane devant lequel il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier.

« Enfin de la vraie nourriture dans ce fichu pays » en pointant tout sourire le plateau.

Il se rua sur l'une d'elle qu'il dévora en moins de deux sous le rire des enfants qui avaient à nouveau retrouvé le chemin de ses genoux.

« On quitte le village demain matin » finit par dire Novak en lui versant un autre bol d'açai.

« Demain ? » dépité.

« Ca va faire quatre jours, ton frère doit être mort d'inquiétude et je ne suis pas certain qu'Irakatoa parviendra à le retenir encore bien longtemps ».

« Mais » en caressant distraitement les cheveux de _Pinkâ_ qui s'était mise à sa droite.

« Dean ? » en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« C'est fini alors ? » la voix trop grave, cachant l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

« Tout a toujours une fin...Tu dois vivre ta vie et eux la leur ».

« J'ai horreur des adieux ».

« Alors ça ne sera qu'un au revoir...Les adieux n'existent pas ici, on finit toujours par se retrouver...La terre-mère y veille ».

.

La fin du repas se déroula dans le silence. Seul un chant entamé par un vieil indien et un jeune garçon à ses côtés berça la fin de journée qui petit à petit cédait sa place à la nuit.

Dean aurait voulu que rien ne cesse jamais. Il venait de passer, et ce malgré sa blessure, les plus beaux jours de sa vie, ici au milieu de cette jungle avec ses êtres sortis de nulle part.

Avec lui, son Puma...Il en aurait pleuré si tant de regards témoins n'étaient présents.

.

Il ne se passa rien dans la hutte ce soir-là, d'un commun accord tacite.

Novak l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser laissant sa main courir sur ce cou et cette nuque qu'il aimait tant.

Puis il se laissa glisser sur sa poitrine et s'endormit bercé par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un Puma qui courait libre dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta et le fixa longuement, ambre devenant bleu. « Je veillerais toujours sur toi » tel un écho.

.

Au matin, il se réveilla et Novak était là, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux azurs.

Ce fut Dean qui prit pour une fois l'initiative du baiser, lui qui l'approfondit.

« J'ai envie de toi ».

Novak l'écarta doucement.

« Non Dean » en lui caressant du pouce sa lèvre. « Non » en s'écartant pour se lever, le laissant perdu dans son désir.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis clean...Je te le jure ».

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème...Je peux pas ».

« Cass » en s'asseyant tout en lui attrapant la main.

« Je ne pourrais plus te laisser repartir sinon » en se détachant de celle-ci et quittant la hutte.

« Merde » ragea Dean en frappant du poing sur le sol pour aussitôt étouffer un cri de douleur. Il avait oublié sa blessure.

Posés près de la porte, ses chaussures et son T–shirt lavé.

« Putain » en se prenant la tête des deux mains.

.

Les adieux furent éprouvants pour tous. _Puiu_ refusant de laisser partir Dean et _Pinkâ _s'accrochant à Novak, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci...Merci pour tout » fit Dean en tendant la main vers _Takia_ qui la regarda cherchant le pourquoi de ce geste. Dean insista et lui prit la sienne. Il sembla comprendre et lui rendit son salut.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre _Ciro _qui leur servirait de guide jusqu'à la première clairière.

Novak resta plusieurs minutes avec _Takia_ et celui-ci, contrairement à Dean, ne lui serra pas la main mais le serra dans ses bras.

Ce fut ainsi que Dean ferma une des plus belles pages de ses 35 années de vie, il ne cacha pas ses larmes quand il serra _Puiu_ contre lui, l'enfant non plus.

_Pinkâ _pleurait devant un Novak accroupi devant elle. Il lui essuya ses larmes et lui dit un mot dans son dialecte. Elle renifla et se lova dans son cou sous le regard des autres membres de la tribu en retrait.

_Ciro_ donna l'ordre de départ. Un autre indien armé ouvrit la marge, Dean et Novak au milieu et leur guide à l'arrière.

Dean refusa de se retourner, il l'aurait fait, il serait resté là, avec eux. Novak, le visage fermé, ne dit pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne finit par le faire que sous l'insistance de _Ciro._

Milieu d'après-midi, ils atteignirent la première clairière, Novak les arrêta d'un geste. _Davi_ se tenait là avec _Ururu_.

Quand Novak se tourna pour le signaler à _Ciro_, celui-ci et son compagnon avaient déjà disparu...Comme si rien de tout cela ne fut jamais réalité.

Ils débouchèrent finalement de la forêt, fatigués mais vivants et furent accueillis par des embrassades et un mélange de dialecte et de portugais dont Dean ne comprit pas un traître mot. Il avait le cœur trop serré pour chercher d'ailleurs un sens à tout ça de toute manière.

.

Le camp de base était devenu celui de l'expédition. Dean l'aperçut en premier, avec sa grande carcasse penchée sur la rivière.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le village, son cœur le laissa respirer. Sam était resté, il l'avait attendu. Il était là.

_Irakatoa _se leva du tronc sur lequel il était assis. « _Azur celeste_ » ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

A ses mots, Sam lâcha les assiettes en aluminium dans l'eau et se retourna aussi vite.

« Hey Bro' » osa timidement Dean prenant son bras en écharpe comme pour se protéger d'une possible colère de son cadet.

« Dean » dans un soupir, « Dean » en courant vers lui. « Enfin » en le serrant dans ses bras, ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur dans l'oreille.

« T'es blessé ? » paniqué en l'écartant.

« C'est rien...Je vais bien » en attrapant la nuque de son frère. « Putain Sammy..C'que j'suis content de revoir » en le tirant vers lui.

Novak observait les retrouvailles de loin, _Irakatoa_ à ses côtés silencieux sentant la peine de son ami quand son regard se posa sur le dos de Dean.

« _Azur celeste_ ?» inquiet.

« _Ururu_ » ordonna Novak, évitant le sujet.

« _Sim _? ».

« _Vamos embora... Não quero que fique nada deste lugar neste campo_ ».

Il opina avant d'appeler _Davi_ pour l'aider.

Quand il se tourna vers Dean, celui-ci parlait avec son frère. Il se mordit la lèvre en bottant le sol de rage.

« On y va...Dean doit voir un médecin » ordonna sèchement Novak en se dirigeant vers le canoë.

« Castiel » fit la voix de Sam.

Il resta de dos.

« Merci ».

« J'ai juste fait mon travail » en détachant les amarres.

« T'es pas doué tu sais ? » sourit Sam.

« De quoi tu parles ? » la voix blanche, en lui faisant face.

« De rien, laisse tomber » en le tirant vers lui pour le serrer dans une brève étreinte, lui tapant dans le dos avant de s'écarter.

Il vit le regard de Novak se poser sur son frère et comprit que durant ses quatre jours, les choses avaient dû évoluer entre eux.

Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant, Dean et Novak s'évitaient sans vraiment chercher à le faire. L'un dormant pour récupérer, l'autre pour diriger les manœuvres bataillant avec Alveno furieux d'avoir été tenu à l'arrêt si longtemps.

.

Sam s'assit près du hamac de son aîné qui somnolait sans trouver vraiment le repos.

« Quoi ? » en se redressant et se balançant.

« Tu m'as peu parlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas » l'interrompant avant qu'il ne fuit. « Et ne change pas de sujet » le menaçant du doigt.

« Je vais rentrer au Kansas, il va rester ici...C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire Sammy ».

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Je ... » en baissant la tête puis sautant soudain du hamac.

« Dean ? » en se levant à son tour.

« Putain Sammy » en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

« A ce point ? ».

« Je vais avoir besoin de douche commune » rit-il amer la voix au bord de la rupture.

« Je suis désolé...J'aurais voulu que tout se déroule autrement...Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner dans cette histoire ».

« Ne le sois pas...Je n'ai aucun regret...Ce que je viens de vivre depuis que j'ai mis le pied sur cette terre, a changé ma vie ».

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » en lui posant la main sur son épaule valide.

« Je n'oublierais jamais ces gens...J'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vécu ici...Et...Et si tu veux bien de moi, je suis prêt à venir te faire chier quelques jours par an ».

« Tu peux même venir me faire chier toute l'année...Tu le sais bien » resserrant sa prise.

« Je peux pas» en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour ne pas pleurer.

« Tu me parles de tout sauf de lui ».

« Parce que si je le fais, je vais m'effondrer comme une grosse merde » en étouffant un rire de larmes.

« Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? ».

« A quoi bon ? ».

« Dean ».

« Fais pas chier Sammy » rageant tout en essuyant une larme qui s'échappa.

« Viens là » en le tirant vers lui.

« T'es con » pesta Dean en le repoussant tout en riant. «Lâche-moi ».

Mais Sam avait plus de force que lui, ils se battirent pour échapper au chagrin qui rongeait Dean et finirent épuisés par s'affaler au sol.

« Jerk ».

« Bitch » en tenant son bras en écharpe.

« Dis-lui » en se relevant et tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Non » en l'attrapant.

Et il ne le fit pas. Ni lui ni Novak ne firent un pas vers l'autre. Ils se parlaient à peine, ne se croisaient qu'aux repas, ce fut avec soulagement que tous aperçurent le port.

.

L'hôpital de São Vicente ne se résuma en fait qu'à un simple dispensaire mais la blessure de Dean étant en voie de guérison, il reçut juste quelques antibiotiques et de la crème à mettre sur celle-ci deux fois par jour pour éviter les infections, monnaie courante dans ses contrées humides et sauvages.

.

Ils étaient tous réunis au même hôtel quand Novak vint leur faire ses adieux.

Ce serait _Pablo _et _Ururu_ qui les raccompagneraient jusqu'au village pour récupérer les véhicules.

« Tu...Tu nous laisses ? » fit Dean en s'appuyant au comptoir.

« Je le dois...Des _kuben_ ont attaqué le village voisin, il y a de cela deux jours.._.Irakatoa_ a un membre de sa tribu qui vit là-bas, je vais l'y accompagner ».

« Tu peux...Tu peux pas partir comme ça », la voix brisée sous le regard de son frère.

« Je... » en s'approchant de Dean. « Je le dois».

« Et moi ? » entre peine et colère. « Et moi, Cass ? ».

« Dean » en posant sa main sur sa joue à présent rasée. « Si parfait ».

« Je veux être plus que ça » en la repoussant.

Novak fit un signe de tête à _Irakatoa_ qui sortit en les saluant de son arc et d'un doux sourire.

« Tu as toujours été plus que ça pour moi Dean... Je veillerais toujours sur toi, ne l'oublie jamais » en fouillant sa poche.

Il lui prit la main qui se fit réticente et y glissa un collier. Il la referma en la gardant serrée dans la sienne un long moment.

« Adieu» en sortant.

.

Sam vit les larmes dévaler les joues de son frère en même temps qu'il ouvrait sa main.

Une cordelette et un petit médaillon sur lequel était peint deux yeux couleur ambre.

« CASS » en sortant brusquement.

Il le rattrapa et le retourna.

« Pas d'adieu, tu te rappelles » lui sourit-il, péniblement.

« Pas d'adieu » lui répondit Castiel en lui essuyant les joues.

« Je t'aime, Cass » en se ruant sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut sauvage, désespéré, un abandon, un dernier cri.

Novak le repoussa doucement.

« Au revoir » le visage impassible, sans répondre à sa déclaration.

.

**Epilogue**

.

Dean observait le troupeau avancer au pas lent sous un soleil de plomb. Jambe recroquevillée sur sa selle, une main tenant les rênes et l'autre qui par habitude caressait son médaillon.

Presque deux semaines qu'il était rentré, ça lui avait paru une éternité.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en se protégeant de son Stetson et reprit sa position pour rentrer au Ranch où nul ne l'attendait que l'absence.

.

Bobby appuyé contre l'évier le regardait boire sa bière, le regard vide. Pas une seule fois depuis son retour, il n'avait retrouvé le Dean qui était parti quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait laissé une part de lui là-bas, la meilleure.

« Dean ».

« Non, Bobby » en quittant la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci le vieil homme ne laissa pas passer le silence et le suivit jusqu'au salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? » osa-t-il.

« Ici, c'est chez moi, je te signale » lui répondit sèchement Dean.

« Non...Ca ne l'est pas et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça le fut un jour ».

« Bobby...J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant » en se massant le bras par automatisme.

« Depuis que tu es revenu, tu n'es plus le même ».

« Sam me manque, ça va passer...Je...Je dois juste retrouver mes marques ».

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile tu veux ? » ronchonna-t-il en lui faisant face.

« Fous-moi la paix » en posant sa bière sur la cheminée et faisant mine de partir.

« Tu auras beau fuir, ça ne changera rien ».

« Tout finira par changer ».

« Tu te mens à toi-même mon garçon » en lui posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule. « Tu me crois aveugle à ce point ? » en fixant le pendentif.

« Bobby » la gorge nouée, incapable d'en dire plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ? ».

« Je peux pas quitter ce ranch ».

« Balls...Te sers pas de ce ranch comme excuse bidon, tu veux ? ».

« Je ...Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, Bobby ».

« Et ? ».

« Il est parti » en balançant son chapeau dans le fauteuil.

« C'est la seule raison ? » un peu dubitatif.

« Merde Bobby...Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à.. ».

« A étaler tes sentiments, je le sais et ça t'est pas venu à l'idée que ça pourrait être son cas aussi » d'une voix grave mais posée.

« Je...Je sais pas ».

« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? ».

« Par Sam ».

« Et ? ».

« Et rien ».

« Tu n'as pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec lui ? ».

« Non et je le ferais pas...Parce que cette histoire est finie et que tout ça...Tout ça n'est qu'un merveilleux souvenir » en étouffant les derniers mots.

« Vends ce Ranch et va le rejoindre » en tapant sur son épaule et s'éloignant. « Ta place n'est pas ici mais auprès de ton frère ».

.

Ce soir-là, Sam lui envoya un message lui demandant de se brancher sur Skype.

Dean n'était pas doué en informatique mais depuis son retour, il s'était créé un compte pour pouvoir garder contact avec son cadet, ce qu'il faisait dès qu'ils en avaient le temps et trouvaient le bon créneau horaire.

Il s'installa avec un verre de whisky devant l'écran quand son frère apparut. L'image n'était pas géniale mais le voir lui redonna le moral.

« Hey bro' » la voix en écho depuis le Brésil.

« Hey » en trinquant à sa santé.

« Comment tu vas ? » en repoussant ses cheveux trop longs.

« On fait aller et toi ? Tu avais l'air pressé de m'avoir en ligne ».

« Tu devineras jamais » tout sourire.

« Non mais tu vas pas tarder à me le dire » en reposant son verre.

« Il a réussi bordel » en tapant les mains sur sa table de bureau.

« Qui ça ? Réussi quoi ? ».

« Castiel... ».

Dean pâlit à l'évocation du prénom ce que ne manqua pas de noter son cadet.

« Merde pardon...Dean...Je suis ...je suis désolé mec mais ... ».

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'ombre d'une femme apparut derrière son cadet.

« Hey Deano » fit Jessica en passant.

« Hey Jess » la voix éteinte.

« Il a ramené les corps » continua Sam, en riant.

« Quoi ? » bafouilla Dean. « Tu veux dire ? ».

« Oui...Le con...Il a forcé les trois morgues avec ses potes indigènes et récupéré les corps » en frappant des mains comme un grand gosse.

« Tu...Tu te fous moi » se joignant à son euphorie.

« Noooon...j'te jure ».

« Et ton frère lui a donné un coup de main » intervint Jessica en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête.

« Tu quoi ? » se mit à rire Dean.

« Rhoooo trois fois rien...J'ai réussi à trafiquer un petit papier de rien du tout pour des cercueils hermétiques » tout fier.

« Tu...T'es un génie...Je te reconnais bien là...Putain mec j'aurais tellement aimé être avec vous ».

« On aurait aimé aussi » cessant de rire. « Tu nous manques Dean ».

« Vous me manquez aussi » court moment d'échange brouillé par les sauts d'image. «N'empêche qu'il a tenu sa promesse » continua épaté Dean.

« Il les tient toujours » confirma Sam retrouvant le sourire.

« Com...Comment va-t-il ? » osa l'aîné en portant la main à son pendentif.

« Je l'ai peu vu tu sais...Mais ...il avait l'air d'aller bien ».

« Ton frère te ment outrageusement » hurla Jessica.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Rien » marmonna son frère.

« Tu lui manques abruti » le visage de Jessica se colla à l'écran. « Il suffit qu'on évoque ton nom et pffff monsieur quitte la conversation ».

« C'est...C'est vrai ? » espéra bêtement Dean.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai...Tu parles à une femme, je te signale, et nous on sait ces choses-là...Il est comme toi » à nouveau tête sur l'écran en se battant avec Sam. « Il fuit...Bande de lâche » en s'écartant. Elle embrassa furtivement Sam et quitta la pièce.

Ce dernier observa la mine décomposée de son frère de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« Elle a raison » finit-il par avouer. « Il suffit qu'on évoque ton prénom et il se referme comme une huître déjà qu'il n'est pas très causant comme mec » en se grattant la tête.

« J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête » fit dépité Dean.

« Je vois ça ».

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce pays...Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces gens...Tout me manque...Tu me manques...Il...Il me manque à crever » en vidant son verre.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas vivre ici quelque temps ? Tu verrais directement si tu es fait ou non pour cette vie ».

« Je sais déjà que je ne suis plus fait pour celle-ci ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le Père Noel ? Je te signale que c'est qu'un perso de conte qui n'existe pas ».

« Ta gueule Sammy » dans un demi-sourire.

« Y a de la place à la maison...Jess sera ravi de t'avoir avec nous ».

« NON C'EST FAUX » hurla-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Tu vois...Qu'est-ce que je te disais » l'image se brouilla soudainement.

« Sammy...On va perdre la connexion...Je t'aime ...Embrasse Jess pour moi ».

« Dean...nt...son... »

Il se pencha sur sa chaise et fixa le mur où pendait une photo de lui et son frère, avec leur père.

« Pa' » en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il faisait chaud. Ca lui fit penser à la jungle, ça le fit penser à lui et quelques minutes après, sous la douche au jet tiède, il pensait encore à lui quand il étouffa son prénom dans l'orgasme. Il resta agenouillé plusieurs minutes en tenant son pendentif, l'eau cascadant sur son dos.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Et puis, tout bascula...

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis plusieurs jours et cela commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Il avait pris l'habitude de leur conversation débridée, et sa voix et son visage lui manquaient.

Début d'après-midi, il tenta une connexion mais rien, il laissa un message lui disant qu'il serait de retour début de soirée.

Il avait laissé Bobby diriger la journée de travail. Il le laissait de plus en plus souvent le faire parce que lui n'en avait plus l'envie.

Il n'était plus chez lui ici mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage de tout quitter.

Il se retrouva devant son ordinateur, torse nu et café, et attendit.

Sam apparut quelques minutes plus tard et à son visage il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sammy ? ».

« Hey bro' » sourire fatigué.

« Putain Sammy...Ca fait des jours que je cherche à te contacter » irrité.

« Je sais...Désolé mais on a été un peu dans le jus ces derniers temps ».

« Des problèmes avec le boulot ? » en buvant une gorgée soulagé de l'avoir enfin en ligne.

« Entre autre » un peu mal à l'aise.

« Sammy...Qu'est-ce... ». Ce fut en posant la question que son franc tomba « C'est Cass ? » la voix tremblante.

« Dean...Il va bien ».

« Comment ça ? Il va bien » s'énervant devant son écran.

« Il a juste été...un peu malade ».

« Un peu malade...Sammy, te fous pas de ma gueule, t'as vu la tête que t'as ! » en haussant le ton.

« Il avait chopé une crasse mais il va beaucoup mieux...Je te le jure, je te cacherais pas un truc pareil ».

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis » furieux.

« Je voulais pas t'inquiéter ».

« MAIS JE SUIS INQUIET IMBECILE » hurla Dean en tapant des poings sur son bureau.« Où est-il ? » en se radoucissant.

« Chez lui...Il est rentré de l'hôpital hier ».

« De l'hôpital ? Je croyais que c'était rien ? » contenant sa colère.

« Il a chopé une infection qui l'a laissé sur les genoux, on a dû le faire hospitaliser...Il n'avait rien dit comme d'habitude, c'est _Irakatoa_ qui l'a découvert évanoui dans sa salle de bain en s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir venir à leur rendez-vous ».

« Quel crétin...Je vais lui en coller une qu'il va savoir comment je m'appelle ? ».

« Tu comptes venir ? » les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis déjà en route ABRUTI » en éteignant son ordinateur.

Le lendemain matin, Bobby le conduisait à l'aéroport. Quand l'avion décolla, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean avait téléphoné à Sam qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Après des retrouvailles plus que chaleureuses et aussi plutôt mouvementées, son cadet le conduisit jusque chez Novak qui vivait à l'extérieur de la ville dans un quartier indigène.

« Comment va-t-il ? ».

« Mieux mais il est encore faible...Te saisis pas, il a perdu pas mal de poids mais il reprend des forces à vitesse grand V, c'est une sacrée tête de mule...C'est fou ce que ce mec me rappelle quelqu'un » sourire ironique.

« Ahahaha » se moqua Dean plus pour se défaire de son angoisse que pour vraiment en rire.

« Tu...tu crois qu'il va... » en baissant la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas donner raison à Jess devant elle mais c'est vrai ce qu'elle t'a dit » avoua Sam.

Dean le regarda perplexe.

« Tu lui manques Dean ».

Il vit le visage de son frère s'illuminer et rien que pour ça, il remercia Dieu d'avoir collé un virus de merde à Novak.

Fallait-il qu'il risque de le perdre pour enfin oser franchir le pas ?

Sam l'abandonna devant la petite maison à un étage. Il y fut accueilli par _Ururu _qui comprit bien vite que sa place n'était plus là.

.

Dean monta les quelques marches, un nœud dans l'estomac, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'était quitte ou double.

La chambre était plutôt spartiate, à l'exception d'un arc pendu au mur, il n'y avait aucune décoration.

Une armoire en piteux état qui servait de garde -robe et un petit bureau mais malgré tout cela, ça respirait l'ordre et la propreté.

.

Il osa enfin s'avancer vers le lit et le vit, le visage creusé, un début de barbe lui rongeant les joues. La respiration sifflante mais régulière.

Il avait l'air si fragile que Dean sentit toutes ses appréhensions s'envoler en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille en souriant. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement quand il sentit une main ferme lui attraper la nuque pour le rapprocher et forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Le goût de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue se battant avec la sienne. Dean perdit toute sa retenue. Il manquait de lui depuis si longtemps.

« Cass » en se détachant pour reprendre sa respiration et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Il le fixait les larmes aux yeux.

« Dean » en le tirant à nouveau vers lui l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Ce dernier tira les draps d'un geste vif et se mit à califourchon sur lui, glissant ses mains sur la peau fine de son torse, sentant les côtes que la maladie avait fait ressortir sous sa chair, plongeant dans son cou pour y trouver refuge.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » gémit Dean en glissant sa main dans son pantalon pyjama, saisissant son membre déjà dur.

« Dean » en lui prenant le visage en coupe pour l'admirer. «Si parfait ».

Il rit de réentendre ses mots, cette voix, de revoir ce sourire sur ce visage fatigué et creusé mais toujours aussi beau.

« Je t'aime » en se ruant sur ses lèvres empêchant Novak de lui répondre. « J'ai besoin de toi ».

« Dean » se cambrant contre lui sous ses caresses appuyées.

« Je reste, Cass...Je reste » en souriant tout en enlevant son t-shirt et se débarrassant de son Jean et de ses sous-vêtements. Otant le pyjama qui rejoignit ses vêtements jetés au sol pour aussitôt reprendre sa position initiale.

« Je reste » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux broussailleux. Front contre front, désir contre désir.

Il lui sourit et se pencha.

« Envie de toi » souffla-t-il en glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il les retira, pupilles dilatées par le désir et plongea sa main entre ses propres fesses.

Novak le regarda se préparer pour lui, lentement, yeux dans les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, admirant son corps ondulant sur le sien.

« Pour toi » en plongeant sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri quand il toucha ce point sensible en lui.

« Dean » en lui caressant le visage tout en tendant une main fébrile vers la table de chevet. Dean s'en saisit et noua ses doigts aux siens.

« Non » en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Je ne veux rien entre nous...Je suis clean...Cass ? ».

Ce dernier se contenta d'opiner en souriant, lui signifiant implicitement que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Il resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains liées puis la relâcha, les yeux noircis par le désir.

« A toi » d'une voix trop rauque tout en se coulant lentement sur le sexe de son amant. Novak ferma les yeux le souffle coupé, emprisonné dans sa chaleur, envoûté par la chair tendre qui se referma sur lui.

« Mon Puma » en l'embrassant. Novak rouvrit les yeux. Ambre contre vert. Dean se mit alors à bouger lentement, cherchant le bon angle mais surtout cherchant à lire le plaisir dans le regard de son amant pour jouer avec le sien. « Je t'aime » gémit-il, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

« Dean » souffla Novak en saisissant l'érection de celui-ci, les emportant dans un ballet à deux. Rien qu'à eux où personne d'autre au monde ne comptait plus.

L'orgasme emporta violemment Dean dans un cri étranglé, il se laissa retomber pantelant sur Novak, tête dans le creux de son cou, celui-ci d'un dernier coup de rein le rejoignit dans un grondement qu'il étouffa dans son épaule.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura Novak en embrassant sa chair douce. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime».

Ils restèrent un long moment soudés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Novak bouge dans l'inconfort. Dean se retira alors doucement les faisant gémir une dernière fois.

Il lui sourit en l'embrassant et se lova contre son torse comme un chat.

« C'est moi qui est censé ronronner contre toi » fit Novak en embrassant son front en sueur.

« Tu seras toujours mon puma » en fermant les yeux et s'endormant bercé par sa respiration.

Il était enfin chez lui. A sa place.

Ce pays était à présent le sien...Ces indiens, sa nouvelle famille, celle qui s'étendait bien au-delà du sang...

Il avait retrouvé ce frère qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Ce frère qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

Ici, sur cette terre-mère, il avait trouvé cette moitié d'âme qu'il cherchait depuis toujours avec laquelle il avait fusionné pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Son âme, son puma... Son ange.

The end.

'**Ici, c'est ma vie, mon âme. Si vous prenez ma terre, vous prenez ma vie.' **

**Marcos Veron, Guarani**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre.**

**Ca me fait tout drôle de quitter l'Amazonie, ces persos et ces indiens que j'aime tant.**

**Jeudi prochain, je posterai une nouvelle histoire, à mille lieux de celle-ci.**

**Ca sera une adaptation TRES libre d'un film que j'adore. Cette fic en 2 parties m'est tombée dessus sans prévenir quand je re-visionnais ce film pour la 2000eme fois. **

**Elle aura pour titre : « Angelheart ».**

**Je vous dis soit à dimanche pour « Au-delà des ombres » soit jeudi prochain pour cette nouvelle aventure.**

**Love you**


End file.
